50 sombras de Kennedy(ADAPTACION)
by LeonXClaire112
Summary: Cuando la estudiante de literatura Claire Redfield es obligada a entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Leon Kennedy para la revista de su escuela, ella lo encuentra atractivo, enigmático e intimidante. Convencida de que su entrevista salió mal, intenta sacar a Kennedy fuera de su mente, hasta que él aparece en la tienda en donde ella trabaja. Su vida dará un giro radical.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando la estudiante de literatura Claire Redfield es obligada a entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Leon Kennedy para la revista de su escuela, ella lo encuentra atractivo, enigmático e intimidante. Convencida de que su entrevista salió mal, intenta sacar a Kennedy fuera de su mente, hasta que él aparece en la tienda a las afuera de la ciudad en dónde ella trabaja a tiempo parcial.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Residente Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

**C****apítulo ****1**

**Frunzo el ceño con frustración hacia mí misma frente al espejo. Maldito sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta y maldita sea Jill Valentine por estar enferma y someterme a esta terrible experiencia. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, que son la próxima semana, sin embargo, aquí estoy, intentando cepillar mi cabello para que luzca controlado. ****No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado****. Recitando este mantra varias veces, intento, una vez más, tenerlo bajo control con el cepillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación, y miro a la pálida chica con cabello marrón rojizo y ojos azules grisáceos demasiado grandes para su rostro devolviéndome la mirada, y me rindo. Mi única opción es dominar mi caprichoso cabello con una cola de caballo y esperar que luzca semi-presentable.**  
**Jill es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy, de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir a la gripe. Por lo tanto, no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado de hacer, con algún magnate mega-industrial del que jamás he oído hablar, para el periódico escolar. Así que me he ofrecido voluntaria. Tengo exámenes finales con los que quemarme las pestañas, un ensayo que terminar, y se supone que vaya a trabajar esta tarde, pero no, hoy tengo que conducir doscientos sesenta y cinco kilómetros hacia el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático Gerente General de Kennedy Enterprises Holdings Inc. Como un excepcional empresario, y muy importante benefactor de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente precioso —mucho más precioso que el mío— pero le ha concedido una entrevista a Jill. Una verdadera oportunidad, me dice ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extracurriculares.**  
**Jill está acurrucada en el sofá, en la sala.**

**—Claire, lo lamento. Me tomó nueve meses conseguir esta entrevista. Tomará otros seis meses volver a programarla, y ambas nos habremos graduado para entonces. Como editora, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor —me ruega Jill con su áspera y adolorida voz. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma, se ve pícara y hermosa, con el cabello castaño en su lugar y los ojos azules brillantes, aun****que ahora estén rojos y llorosos. Ignoro mi punzada de simpatía inoportuna.**

—**Por supuesto que iré, Jill. Deberías regresar a la cama. ¿Quieres algo de Nyquil o Tylenol?**

**—Nyquil, por favor. Aquí están las preguntas y mi mini grabadora. Sólo presiona "Grabar" aquí. Haz notas, lo transcribiré todo.**

**—No sé nada de él —murmuro, intentando y fallando en suprimir mi creciente pánico.**

**—Las preguntas te ayudarán. Ve. Es un largo camino. No quiero que llegues tarde.**

**—De acuerdo, me voy. Regresa a la cama. Te hice algo de sopa para que calientes más tarde. —La miro fijamente, con cariño. ****Sólo por ti, Jill, haría esto.**

**—Lo haré. Buena suerte. Y gracias, Claire… como de costumbre, eres mi salvavidas.**

**Recogiendo mi cartera, le sonrío irónicamente, luego salgo directo al auto. No puedo creer que haya dejado a Jill convencerme de esto. Pero entonces Jill puede convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Será una periodista excepcional. Es elocuente, fuerte, persuasiva, argumentativa, hermosa… y es mi amiga más, más querida.**

**Los caminos están despejados cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, hacia Portland y la interestatal 5. Es temprano, y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos de la tarde. Afortunadamente, Jill me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK deportivo. No estoy segura de que Wanda, mi Viejo VW Beetle, conseguiría hacer el trayecto a tiempo. Oh, conducir el Mercedes es divertido, y los kilómetros se desvanecen cuando piso el acelerador al máximo.**

**Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del Sr. Kennedy. Es un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, con cristales curvados y acero, una fantasía arquitectónica utilitaria, con las palabras "Kennedy House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Faltan quince minutos para las dos cuando llego, enormemente aliviada de no llegar tarde mientras camino hacia el enorme —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca.**

**Detrás del sólido escritorio de arenisca, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente. Está usando la chaqueta grisácea y camisa blanca más nítidas que alguna vez he visto.**

—**Estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Kennedy. Soy Claire Redfield representando a Jill Valentine.**

—**Discúlpeme por un momento, Srta. Redfield —Ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo.**

**Estoy empezando a desear haber pedido prestado uno de los blazer formales de Jill en lugar de usar mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto mi única falda, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un suéter azul. Para mí, esto es inteligente. Pongo una de las hebras de mi cabello tras mi oreja mientras pretendo que ella no me intimida.**

—**Se espera a la Srta. Valentine. Firme aquí por favor, Srta. Redfield. Use el último ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso número veinte. —Me sonríe amablemente, divertida sin duda, mientras firmo.**

**Me entrega un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra "VISITANTE" estampada muy firmemente en el frente. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. Sin duda es obvio que sólo estoy de visita. No encajo aquí, en absoluto,**__**suspiro para mis adentros. Agradeciéndole, camino hacia la zona de ascensores más allá de los dos hombres de seguridad que están mucho más inteligentemente vestidos que yo con sus trajes negros bien confeccionados.**

**El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad al límite hacia el piso número veinte. Las puertas se abren y estoy en otro gran vestíbulo, de nuevo, de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca. Me veo frente a otro escritorio de arenisca y otra joven rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro, se levanta para saludarme.**

—**Señorita Redfield, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor? —Señala a una zona de espera con sillas de cuero blanco.**

**Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con paredes de vidrio y una mesa de madera oscura igualmente espaciosa, rodeada con al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá de ellas, hay una ventana que va desde el piso hasta el techo con una vista del cielo de Seattle que deja ver toda la ciudad hacia el Sound4. Es una vista sorprendente y estoy momentáneamente paralizada por ella. **_**Wow.**_

**Me siento, rebusco las preguntas en mi cartera y las reviso, maldiciendo para mis adentros a Jill por no darme una corta biografía. No sé nada de este hombre al que estoy a punto de entrevistar. Él podría tener noventa o treinta años. La incertidumbre es mortificante y mis nervios vuelven a la superficie, poniéndome inquieta. Nunca he estado cómoda con las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión grupal en la que me puedo sentar inadvertidamente en la parte trasera de la habitación.**

**Para ser honesta, prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una clásica novela británica, acurrucada en una silla en la biblioteca del campus. No sentada y retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra.**

**Pongo los ojos en blanco para mí misma. **_**Cálmate, Redfield**_**. Juzgando por el edificio, que es demasiado frío y moderno, presumo que Kennedy está en sus cuarenta: delgado, bronceado y rubio para encajar con el resto del personal.**

**Otra elegante rubia impecablemente vestida sale de una gran puerta a la derecha. Respirando hondo, me pongo de pie.**

—**¿Señorita Redfield? —pregunta la última rubia.**

—**Sí**

—**El Sr. Kennedy la verá en un momento. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta?**

—**Oh, por favor. —Lucho para quitarme la chaqueta.**

—**¿Le han ofrecido algún refresco?**

—**Um… no. —Oh, Dios, ¿la Rubia Número Uno está en problemas?**

**La Rubia Número Dos frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a la joven mujer detrás del escritorio.**

—**¿Le gustaría té, café, agua? —pregunta, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mí.**

—**Un vaso de agua. Gracias —murmuro.**

—**Olivia, por favor tráele a la Srta. Redfield un vaso de agua. —Su voz es severa.**

**Olivia se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle tras una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.**

—**Mis disculpas, Srta. Redfield, Olivia es nuestra nueva interna. Por favor, siéntese. El Sr. Kennedy la verá en cinco minutos.**

**Olivia regresa con un vaso de agua helada.**

—**Aquí tiene, Srta. Redfield.**

—**Gracias.**

**La Rubia Número Dos camina hacia el gran escritorio, sus tacones haciendo eco en el piso de arenisca. Se sienta y ambas continúan con su trabajo.**

**Tal vez el Sr. Kennedy insiste en que todas sus empleadas sean rubias. Me estoy preguntando ociosamente si eso es legal, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre afroamericano alto, atractivo, elegantemente vestido y con cortas rastas sale. Definitivamente me he puesto la ropa equivocada.**

**Él se da la vuelta y dice a través de la puerta: —Golf, esta semana, Kennedy.**

**No escucho la respuesta. Él se da la vuelta, me ve, y sonríe, sus oscuros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Olivia ha saltado de su silla y llamado el ascensor. Parece lucirse al saltar de su asiento. ¡Está más nerviosa que yo!**

—**Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice él mientras sale por la puerta deslizante.**

—**El Sr. Kennedy la verá ahora.**

—**Srta. Redfield. Puede pasar —dice la Rubia Número Dos. Me pongo de pie temblorosamente, intentando suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, abandono mi vaso de agua y me abro paso hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta.**

—**No necesita tocar, sólo entre. —Ella sonríe amablemente.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Residente Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Capítulo2

Empujo la puerta para abrirla y entro a trompicones, tropezándome con mis propios pies y cayendo de cabeza dentro de la oficina.

Estoy sobre manos y rodillas en el umbral de la oficina del Sr. Kennedy y amables manos están rodeándome, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Estoy tan avergonzada, maldita sea mi torpeza. Tengo que armarme de valor para levantar la mirada. Dios mío, él es tan joven.

—Señorita Valentine. —Extiende una mano con largos dedos hacia mí una vez estoy de pie—. Soy Leon Kennedy. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaría sentarse?

Tan joven… y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, está vestido con un fino traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, rebelde cabello entre castaño y rubio e intensos y brillantes ojos celestes que me observan sagazmente. Me toma un momento encontrar mi voz.

—Um… de hecho… —murmuro. Si este tipo está en sus treinta entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida, pongo mi mano en la suya y nos damos un apretón. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un raro y excitante hormigueo recorriéndome. Aparto mi mano apresuradamente, avergonzada. Debe ser la estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, mis pestañas igualando el ritmo de mi corazón—. La Srta. Valentine está indispuesta, así que me envió a mí. Espero que no le moleste, Sr. Kennedy.

—¿Y usted es? —Su voz es cálida, posiblemente divertida, pero es difícil saberlo por lo impasible de su expresión. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero más que eso, cortés.

—Claire Redfield. Estoy estudiando Literatura Inglesa con Jill,… um… la Srta. Valentine, en la Washington State.

—Ya veo —dice simplemente. Creo que veo el fantasma de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Le gustaría tomar asiento? —Me señala el sofá de cuero blanco con forma de "L".

Su oficina es demasiado grande para sólo un hombre. Frente a las ventanas que van desde el piso hasta el techo, hay un enorme escritorio moderno de madera oscura en el que seis personas podrían comer cómodamente. Hace juego con la mesa de café junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco: el techo, los pisos y las paredes, excepto aquella junto a la puerta en la que cuelga un mosaico de pequeñas pinturas, treinta y seis de ellas arregladas formando un cuadrado. Son exquisitas, una serie de objetos mundanos y olvidados pintados con detalles tan preciosos que lucen como fotografías. Puestas juntas, son impresionantes.

—Un artista local. Trouton —dice Kennedy cuando atrapa mi mirada.

—Son adorables. Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario —murmuro, distraída por él y por las pinturas. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me observa atentamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Srta. Redfield —responde, su voz es suave y por alguna razón inexplicable, me encuentro a mí misma sonrojándome.

Fuera de las pinturas, el resto de la oficina es fría, limpia y clínica. Me pregunto si eso refleja la personalidad del Adonis que se hunde con gracia en una de las sillas de cuero blanco frente a mí. Sacudo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que toman mis pensamientos, y recupero las preguntas de Jill de mi cartera. Después, pongo la mini grabadora y soy tan torpe, que la dejo caer dos veces en la mesa de café enfrente de mí.

El Sr. Kennedy no dice nada, esperando pacientemente —espero— mientras yo me avergüenzo y me pongo más nerviosa. Cuando me armo de valor para mirarlo, él me está observando, una mano relajada contra su regazo y la otra ahuecando su barbilla, deslizando su largo dedo índice a través de sus labios. Creo que está intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Jill, quiero decir, la Srta. Valentine, le explicó para qué era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para que aparezca en la publicación de la graduación del periódico escol—Lo lamento —tartamudeo—. No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, Srta. Redfield —dice él.

—¿Le molesta si grabo sus respuestas?

—Después de que se ha tomado tantas molestias poniendo la grabadora, ¿me pregunta ahora?

Me sonrojo. ¿Se está burlando? Eso espero. Parpadeo hacia él, insegura de qué decir, y creo que le doy lástima porque cede. —No, no me molesta.

—¿Jill, quiero decir, la Srta. Valentine, le explicó para qué era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para que aparezca en la publicación de la graduación del periódico escolar dado que seré quien confiera los diplomas en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

_**¡Oh!**_Estas son noticias nuevas para mí y estoy temporalmente preocupada por el pensamiento de que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —de acuerdo, quizá seis años o algo así, y bien, mega exitoso, pero aun así— va a entregarme mi diploma. Frunzo el ceño, trayendo mi caprichosa atención de vuelta a la tarea que tengo en mano.

—Bien. —Trago nerviosamente—. Tengo algunas preguntas, Sr. Kennedy. —Acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Pensé que las tendría —dice, inexpresivo.

Se está riendo de mí. Mis mejillas se calientan al darme cuenta de eso, me enderezo y cuadro los hombros en un intento de verme más alta e intimidante. Presionando el botón de grabación en la grabadora, intento lucir profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber acumulado un imperio así. ¿A qué le debe su éxito?

—Lo miro. Su sonrisa es triste, pero luce vagamente decepcionado.

—Los negocios son siempre sobre las personas, Srta. Redfield, y soy muy bueno juzgándolas. Sé qué las enoja, qué las hace prosperar y qué no, qué las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Doy empleo a un equipo excepcional y los recompenso bien. —Hace una pausa y fija una mirada de miel en mí—. Mi creencia es conseguir el éxito en cualquier plan que uno tenga, para convertirse uno mismo en el maestro de dicho plan, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada detalle. Trabajo duro, muy duro para hacer eso. Tomo decisiones basadas en la lógica y los hechos. Tengo un instinto natural que puede descubrir y nutrir una buena y sólida idea y a buenas personas. La línea final siempre está reducida a las buenas personas.

—Quizá sólo tiene suerte. —Esto no está en la lista de Jill, pero él es tan arrogante. Sus ojos destellan momentáneamente, sorprendidos.

—No me adhiero a la suerte o a la oportunidad, Srta. Redfield. Entre más duro trabajo más suerte parezco tener. Realmente se trata de tener a las personas correctas en su equipo y dirigir sus energías adecuadamente. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo

"El crecimiento y el desarrollo de las personas es la tarea más importante del liderazgo".

—Suena como un controlador. —Las palabras están fuera de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

—Oh, practico el control en todas las cosas, Srta. Redfield —dice sin un rastro de humor en su sonrisa. Lo miro, y él sostiene mi mirada firmemente, imperturbable. Mi pulso se acelera, y mi cara se sonroja de nuevo.

¿Por qué tiene un efecto tan desconcertante en mí? ¿Su abrumadora y atractiva apariencia quizás? ¿La forma en que me mira? ¿La forma en que frota suavemente su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior? Me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso.

—Además, se adquiere un inmenso poder asegurándote a ti mismo en tus fantasías secretas que naciste para controlar las cosas —continúa, su voz suave.

—¿Siente que tiene un inmenso poder?_**.**_

—Empleo a alrededor de cuarenta mil personas, Srta. Redfield. Eso me da un cierto sentido de responsabilidad… poder, si así prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no estaba interesado en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y vendo todo, veinte mil personas lucharían para realizar los pagos de su hipoteca después de aproximadamente un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Estoy pasmada por su falta de humildad.

_—**¿Y no tiene un comité ante el que responder? —pregunto, disgustada.**_

—Soy el dueño de mi compañía. No tengo que responder ante un comité.—Levanta una ceja hacia mí. Me sonrojo. Por supuesto, sabría esto si hubiera hecho algo de investigación. Pero Dios, es tan arrogante. Cambio de enfoque.

—¿Y tiene intereses fuera de su trabajo?

—Tengo intereses variados, Srta. Redfield.

El fantasma de una sonrisa llega a sus labios. Y por alguna razón, estoy confundida y acalorada por su firme mirada. Sus ojos están encendidos con algún pensamiento impío.

_—**Pero si trabaja tan duramente, ¿qué hace para relajarse?**_

—¿Relajarme? —Sonríe, revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Dejo de respirar. Realmente es guapo. Nadie debería ser así de atractivo.

—Bueno, para "relajarme" como usted dice, navego, vuelo, disfruto de varias actividades físicas. —Se mueve en su silla—. Soy un hombre muy rico, Srta. Redfield, y tengo caros e interesantes pasatiempos.

_**Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Jill, queriendo salir de este tema.**_

—Usted invierte en el sector manufacturero. ¿Por qué en ese específicamente? —pregunto. ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir cosas. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan, qué hace que se muevan, cómo construirlas y desmontarlas. Y adoro los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Eso suena como su corazón hablando en lugar de la lógica y los hechos.

Su boca hace una mueca y me mira, evaluándome.

—Posiblemente. Aunque hay gente que diría que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían eso?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? —Y me arrepiento de la pregunta tan pronto como la digo. No está en la lista de Jill.

—Soy una persona muy privada, Srta. Redfield. Hago mucho para proteger mi privacidad. No suelo dar entrevistas.

—¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en hacer ésta?

—Porque soy benefactor de la Universidad, y a pesar de los intentos, no pude conseguir que la Srta. Valentine me dejara en paz. Acosó y acosó a mi gente de RRPP, y admiro esa clase de tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que Jill puede ser. Ese es el por qué estoy sentada aquí retorciéndome incómodamente bajo su penetrante mirada cuando debería estar estudiando para los exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnologías de cultivo. ¿Por qué está interesado en esta área?

—No podemos comer dinero, Srta. Redfield, y hay demasiada gente en este planeta que no tienen suficiente para comer.

—Eso suena muy filantrópico. ¿Es algo por lo que se siente apasionado? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, muy evasivo.

—Es un negocio astuto —murmura, aunque creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido… ¿alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No puedo ver los beneficios financieros de esto, sólo la integridad del ideal. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confusa por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Si la tiene, ¿cuál es?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizás un principio rector, el de Carnegie: "El hombre que adquiere la habilidad para asumir plena posesión de su mente puede tomar posesión de todo lo demás a lo que tiene derecho." Soy muy singular, tenaz. Me gusta el control: de mí mismo y de aquellos a mí alrededor.

—¿Así que quiere poseer cosas? —_**Eres un controlador.**_

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en pocas palabras, lo hago.

—Suena como el consumidor final.

—Lo soy. —Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. De nuevo esto no concuerda con alguien que quiere alimentar al mundo, por lo que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero estoy absolutamente desconcertada en cuanto a lo qué es. Trago saliva. La temperatura en la habitación está elevándose, o tal vez soy sólo yo. Sólo quiero que esta entrevista termine. Seguramente Jill tiene suficiente material ahora, ¿no? Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Usted fue adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso afectó su forma de ser? —Oh, esto es personal. Lo miro, esperando que no esté ofendido. Frunce el ceño.

—No tengo modo de saberlo.

Mi interés se ha despertado.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando fue adoptado?

—Ese es un material de registro público, Srta. Redfield. —Su tono es severo. Me sonrojo, de nuevo._**Mierda**_. Sí, por supuesto: si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, habría hecho alguna investigación. Avanzo rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo.

—Esa no es una pregunta. —Es seco.

—Lo siento. —Me retuerzo, y él me hace sentir como si fuera una niña perdida. Lo intento de nuevo—. ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo?

—Tengo una familia. Tengo un hermano, una hermana y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesado en extender mi familia más allá de eso.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Kennedy?

Inhala fuertemente, y me avergüenzo, mortificada._**Mierda**__**.**_¿Por qué no empleé alguna clase de filtro antes de leer esto directamente? ¿Cómo puedo decirle que sólo estoy leyendo las preguntas? ¡Maldita sea Jill y su curiosidad!

—No Claire, no lo soy. —Eleva las cejas, un brillo frío en sus ojos. No parece contento.

—Pido disculpas. Está umm… escrito aquí. —Es la primera vez que ha dicho mi nombre.

Mi pulso se acelera, y mis mejillas están ardiendo otra vez. Nerviosa, pongo mi cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Estas no son sus propias preguntas?

La sangre se drena de mi cabeza._**Oh no.**_

—Esto… no. Jill, la Srta. Valentine, compiló las preguntas.

—¿Son compañeras en el periódico estudiantil? —_**Oh mierda.**_No tengo nada que ver con el periódico estudiantil. Es su actividad extracurricular, no la mía. Mi cara está en llamas.

—No. Es mi compañera de habitación.

Se frota el mentón en silenciosa deliberación, sus ojos mieles evaluándome.

—¿Te ofreciste voluntaria para hacer esta entrevista? —pregunta, su voz mortalmente tranquila.

Espera, ¿quién se supone que está entrevistando a quién? Sus ojos me queman, y estoy obligada a contestar la verdad.

—Estaba obligada. Ella no está bien. —Mi voz es débil y apenada.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta, y la Rubia Número Dos entra.

—Señor Kennedy, perdóneme por interrumpir, pero su siguiente reunión es en dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado aquí, Andrea. Por favor cancela mi siguiente reunión.

Andrea duda, mirándolo. Parece perdida. Él vuelve la cabeza lentamente para hacerle frente y levanta las cejas. Ella se ruboriza de un color rosa brillante._**Oh bien. No soy sólo yo.**_

—Muy bien, Sr. Kennedy —murmura, luego sale. Él frunce el ceño, y vuelve su atención de nuevo hacia mí.

—¿Dónde estábamos, Srta. Redfield?

_—_Por favor no permita que lo interrumpa.

—Quiero saber acerca de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —Sus ojos mieles están encendidos con curiosidad. Doble mierda. ¿Adónde va con esto? Sitúa los codos en los brazos de la silla y junta los dedos frente a su boca. Su boca… distrae mucho. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —digo, sonrojándome otra vez.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros, confundida por su interés._**Venir a Seattle con Jill, encontrar un lugar, encontrar trabajo.**_Realmente no he pensado más allá de mis exámenes finales.

—No he hecho planes, Sr. Kennedy. Sólo necesito superar mis exámenes finales._**Para los cuales debería estar estudiando ahora en lugar de estar sentada en tu grandiosa, ostentosa y estéril oficina, sintiéndome incómoda bajo tu penetrante mirada.**_

—Llevamos a cabo un programa de pasantías excelente aquí —dice tranquilamente. Levanto las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Está ofreciéndome un trabajo?

—Oh. Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro, completamente confundida—Aunque no estoy segura de encajar aquí. —Oh no. Estoy reflexionando en voz alta otra vez.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —Ladea su cabeza a un lado, intrigado, un indicio de sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—_Es obvio, ¿no? —__**Soy descoordinada, desaliñada, y no soy rubia**__._

—No para mí —murmura. Su mirada es intensa, todo el humor se ha ido, y extraños músculos en lo profundo de mi vientre se aprietan de pronto. Aparto los ojos de su escrutinio y miro ciegamente hacia abajo a mis dedos anudados._**¿Qué está pasando?**_Tengo que irme, ahora. Me inclino hacia delante para recuperar la grabadora.

—_¿Quiere que le enseñe los alrededores? —pregunta._

—Estoy segura de que está demasiado ocupado, Sr. Kennedy, y tengo que hacer un largo viaje en coche.

—¿Está conduciendo de vuelta a la Universidad de Washington en Vancouver? —Suena sorprendido, preocupado incluso. Mira hacia fuera por la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover—. Bueno, es mejor que conduzca con cuidado. —Su tono es duro, autoritario. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse?—. ¿Ha conseguido todo lo que necesita? —añade

—Sí señor —respondo, guardando la grabadora en mi cartera. Sus ojos se estrechan especulativamente.

—Gracias por la entrevista, Sr. Kennedy.

—El placer ha sido todo mío —dice, educado como siempre.

_Cuando me levanto, él se levanta y me tiende la mano._

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Srta. Redfield. —Y suena como un desafío, o una amenaza, no estoy segura de qué. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo vamos a encontrarnos otra vez? Sacudo su mano una vez más, asombrada de que esa extraña energía entre nosotros siga ahí. Deben ser mis nervios.

—Sr. Kennedy. —Asiento hacia él. Moviéndose con una ágil elegancia atlética hacia la puerta, la abre de par en par.

—Sólo asegurándome de que llegue a la puerta, Srta. Redfield. —Me brinda una pequeña sonrisa. Obviamente se está refiriendo a mi anterior poco elegante entrada a su oficina. Me sonrojo.

—Eso es muy considerado, Sr. Kennedy —digo bruscamente, y su sonrisa se ensancha._**Me alegro de que me encuentres entretenida**_, frunzo el ceño interiormente, caminando hacia el vestíbulo. Estoy sorprendida cuando me sigue fuera. Andrea y Olivia alzan la vista, igualmente sorprendidas.

—¿Tiene un abrigo —pregunta Kennedy

—Sí. —Olivia se levanta de un salto y recupera mi chaqueta, la cual le es arrebatada por Kennedy antes de que pueda entregármela. La sostiene y, sintiéndome ridículamente tímida, me encojo dentro de ella. Kennedy sitúa sus manos por un momento en mis hombros. Jadeo ante el contacto. Si nota mi reacción, no dice nada. Su largo dedo índice presiona el botón convocando el ascensor, y permanecemos de pie esperando torpemente por mi parte, fríamente dueño de sí mismo por la suya.

Las puertas se abren, y me apresuro a entrar desesperada por escapar._**Realmente necesito salir de aquí**__**.**_Cuando me vuelvo para mirarlo, está inclinado contra la puerta junto al ascensor con una mano en la pared. Realmente es muy, muy atractivo. Es una distracción. Sus ardientes ojos celestes me miran.

—Claire—dice como despedida.

—_Leon —respondo. Y gracias a Dios, las puertas se cierran_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Residente Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Capítulo3

Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza. El ascensor llega al primer piso y me apresuro a salir tan pronto como las puertas se abren, tropezando una vez, pero afortunadamente sin caerme en el inmaculado suelo de piedra arenisca. Corro por las anchas puertas de vidrio y estoy libre en el fresco, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levantando mi rostro, doy la bienvenida a la refrescante lluvia. Cierro mis ojos, tomo una profunda y purificante respiración y trato de recuperar lo que queda de mi equilibrio.

Ningún hombre me ha afectado de la manera en que Leon Kennedy lo ha hecho y no puedo entender por qué. ¿Es su aspecto? ¿Su educación? ¿Riqueza? ¿Poder? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Exhalo un gran suspiro de alivio. ¿Qué, en nombre de los cielos, fue todo eso? Apoyada en uno de los pilares de acero del edificio, intento valientemente calmarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Sacudo mi cabeza. Santa mierda, ¿qué_**fue**_eso? Mi corazón se estabiliza a su ritmo regular y puedo respirar normalmente de nuevo. Me dirijo al automóvil.

Mientras dejo los límites de la ciudad atrás, me empiezo a sentir estúpida y avergonzada al reproducir la entrevista en mi mente. Sin duda estoy reaccionando exageradamente a algo que es imaginario. Bien, así que es muy atractivo, seguro, dominante, a gusto consigo mismo… pero por otro lado, es arrogante y debido a sus modales impecables, es autocrático y frío. Bueno, en la superficie. Un escalofrío involuntario corre por mi columna. Puede ser arrogante, pero entonces tiene derecho a serlo: ha logrado tanto siendo tan joven. No soporta a los tontos, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? De nuevo, me irrita que Jill no me diera una breve biografía.

Mientras me desplazo por la carretera interestatal 5 mi mente continúa vagando. Estoy realmente perpleja en cuanto a lo que hace que alguien esté tan motivado para tener éxito. Algunas de sus respuestas fueron tan enigmáticas, como si tuviera una agenda escondida. Y las preguntas de Jill ¡ugh! ¡La adopción y preguntarle si era gay! Me estremezco.

No puedo creer que dije eso. ¡Tierra, trágame _**ahora**_! Cada vez que piense en esa pregunta en el futuro, temblaré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita Jill Valentine!

Compruebo el velocímetro. Estoy manejando con más cautela de lo que lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión. Y sé que es el recuerdo de dos penetrantes ojos celestes mirándome, y una voz severa diciéndome que conduzca con cuidado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que Kennedy es más como un hombre del doble de su edad.

_**Olvídalo Claire, **_me regaño. Decido que, en términos generales, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero no debería pensar en ello. _**Olvidalo**_. Nunca tengo que volver a verlo. Inmediatamente estoy animada por la idea. Enciendo el reproductor de MP3 y subo el volumen, me reclino y escucho el golpeteo de la música indie rock mientras presiono el acelerador. Al entrar en la Carretera Interestatal 5, me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir tan rápido como yo quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de dúplexs en Vancouver, Washington. Tengo suerte, los padres de Jill compraron el lugar para ella y pago una miseria de alquiler. Ha sido mi hogar por cuatro años ahora. A medida que me detengo afuera, sé que Jill querrá una historia muy detallada y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la mini grabadora. Por suerte no tendré que explicar mucho más de lo que se dijo durante la entrevista.

—¡Claire! Estás de vuelta. —Jill se encuentra en nuestra sala de estar, rodeada de libros. Claramente ha estudiado para los exámenes finales, a pesar de que todavía está en su pijama de franela color rosa decorado con lindos conejitos, el que reserva para después de romper con sus novios, para variadas enfermedades y para estados depresivos en general. Avanza hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Esperaba que regresaras más temprano.

—Ah, pensé que demoré poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se prolongó. —Muevo la mini grabadora hacia a ella.

—Claire, muchas gracias por hacer esto. Estoy en deuda, lo sé. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo era él? —Oh, no... aquí vamos, el Interrogatorio Jill Valentine.

Me esfuerzo por responder a su pregunta. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya terminado y que no tengo que volver a verlo. Fue bastante intimidante, sabes. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado, incluso intenso y joven. Muy joven.

Jill me mira inocentemente. Le frunzo el ceño —No parezcas tan inocente. ¿Por qué no me diste una biografía? Me hizo sentir como una estupida por limitarme a la investigación básica. —Jill pone una mano sobre su boca.

—Caray, Claire, lo siento... no pensé.

Resoplo. —En su mayoría fue cortés y formal, un poco estirado, como si fuera mayor antes de tiempo. No habla como un hombre de veintitantos años. ¿Cuántos años _**tiene **_de todos modos?

—Veintisiete. Por Dios, Claire, lo siento. Debería haberte informado, pero tenía tanto pánico. Entrégame la mini grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Te ves mejor. ¿Has tomado tu sopa? —pregunto, dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

—Sí y estaba deliciosa, como siempre. Me siento mucho mejor. —Me sonríe con gratitud. Miro mi reloj.

—Tengo que correr. Todavía puedo hacer mi turno en Umbrella.

—Claire, estarás agotada.

—Estaré bien. Te veré más tarde.

He trabajado en Umbrella desde que empecé en la universidad. Es la mayor tienda independiente de herramientas en el área de Portland, durante los cuatro años que he trabajado aquí, he llegado a conocer un poco sobre la mayoría de los productos que vendemos. Me alegro de que puedo hacer mi turno, ya que me da algo en que concentrarme que no sea Leon Kennedy. Estamos ocupados: es el inicio de la temporada de verano, y la gente está redecorando sus hogares. La Sra. Birkin está encantada de verme.

—¡Claire! Pensé que no ibas a venir hoy.

—Mi cita no duró tanto como pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Estoy realmente contenta de verte.

Me envía a la bodega para comenzar a reordenar estantes y pronto estoy absorta en la tarea.

Cuando llego a casa más tarde, Jill está usando los auriculares y trabajando en su portátil. Su nariz aún es rosada, pero tiene sus dientes en una historia, por lo que está concentrada y escribiendo frenéticamente. Estoy completamente agotada, exhausta por el largo viaje, la agotadora entrevista y por salir apresurada hacia Umbrella. Me desplomo en el sofá, pensando en el ensayo que tengo que terminar y todo el estudio que no he hecho hoy porque estaba retrasada con... él.

—Tienes algunas cosas buenas aquí, Claire. Bien hecho. No puedo creer que no aceptaras su oferta de mostrarte los alrededores. Obviamente quería pasar más tiempo contigo. —Me da una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me sonrojo y mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta inexplicablemente. Esa no era la razón, ¿verdad? Él sólo quería mostrarme los alrededores para que yo pudiera ver que era el señor de todo lo que veía. Me doy cuenta que me estoy mordiendo el labio, y espero que Jill no se dé cuenta. Pero ella parece absorta en su transcripción.

—He oído lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —pregunta.

—Um... no, no lo hice.

—Eso está bien. Todavía puedo hacer un buen artículo con esto. Es una pena que no tengamos algunas fotografías originales. Atractivo, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo que sí. —Trato de sonar desinteresada y creo que lo logro.

—Oh, vamos Claire,ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su apariencia. —Arquea una ceja perfecta en mi dirección.

_**¡mierda!**_La distraigo con halagos, siempre es una buena táctica.

—Probablemente habrías conseguido mucho más de él.

—Dudo eso, Claire. Vamos, prácticamente te ofreció un trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te he endosado esto a último minuto, lo hiciste muy bien. —Levanta la vista hacia mí especulativamente. Hago una retirada precipitada a la cocina.

—¿Y qué pensaste realmente de él? —Maldita sea, es curiosa. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejar pasar esto?_**Piensa en algo, rápido.**_

_—**Él está muy motivado, es controlador, arrogante… realmente aterrador, pero muy carismático. Puedo entender la fascinación —agrego sinceramente, mientras la miro desde la puerta, esperando que esto la calle de una vez por todas.**_

—¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Esta es la primera vez —resopla.

Empiezo a reunir los ingredientes para un sándwich para que no pueda ver mi rostro.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Dicho sea de paso, esa fue la pregunta más vergonzosa. Estaba mortificada y él también estaba enojado de que se la hiciera. Fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Siempre que está en las páginas de sociedad nunca tiene una cita.

—Fue vergonzoso. Todo el asunto fue vergonzoso. Me alegro de que nunca tendré que posar los ojos en él.

—Oh, Claire, no puede haber sido tan malo. Creo que suena un poco como si le gustases.

_**¿Yo le gusto?**_Ahora Jill está siendo ridícula.

—¿Quieres un sándwich?

—Por favor.

No hablamos más de Leon Kennedy esa noche, para mi alivio. Una vez que hemos cenado, soy capaz de sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Jill y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo trabajo en mi ensayo sobre Tess de los D'Urbervilles. Maldita sea, pero esa mujer estaba en el lugar, momento y siglo equivocado. Para el momento en el que termino es medianoche y hace mucho que Jill se ha ido a la cama. Me dirijo a mi habitación, agotada pero contenta de que he logrado tanto para un lunes.

Me hundo en mi cama de hierro blanco, envolviéndome en la manta de mi madre, cierro mis ojos y estoy instantáneamente dormida. Esa noche sueño con lugares oscuros, inóspitos pisos blancos, fríos y ojos celestes.

_**El resto de la semana, me sumergo en mis estudios y mi trabajo en Umbrella. Jill también está ocupada, recopilando la última edición de su revista de estudiantes antes de tener que relegarla al nuevo editor mientras que también tiene que prepararse para sus finales. Para el miércoles ella está mucho mejor y ya no tengo que soportar la visión de su pijama de franela con demasiados conejos.**_

_**Llamo a mi madre en Georgia para ver cómo está, pero también para que pueda desearme suerte en mis exámenes finales. Procede a hablarme de su última aventura en la fabricación de velas: mi madre es aficionada a nuevos proyectos empresariales. Fundamentalmente está aburrida y quiere algo en que ocupar su tiempo, pero tiene la capacidad de concentración de un pez dorado. Será algo nuevo la próxima semana. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último plan.**_

_Y espero que Bob —su marido relativamente nuevo y mucho mayor— mantenga un ojo en ella ahora que ya no estoy allí. Parece más centrado que el esposo número tres._

—¿Cómo están las cosas contigo, Claire?

Por un momento, dudo y tengo toda la atención de mamá.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Claire! ¿Has conocido a alguien? —_**Wow... ¿cómo hace eso? **_La emoción en su voz es palpable.

—No, mamá, no es nada. Serás la primera en saber si lo hago.

—Claire, realmente necesita salir más, cariño. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob? —Como siempre, la distracción es la mejor política.

Más tarde esa noche llamo a Ray, mi padrastro, el esposo número dos de mamá, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. Es una breve conversación. De hecho, más que una conversación, es más como una serie de gruñidos de un solo lado en respuesta a mi gentil persuasión. Ray no es hablador. Pero todavía está vivo, todavía está viendo fútbol en la televisión, yendo al bowling y a pescar con moscas o haciendo muebles cuando no hace otras cosas. Ray es un hábil carpintero y la razón por la que conozco la diferencia entre un halcón y un serrucho. Todo parece ir bien con él.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Residente Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Capítulo4

Viernes por la noche, Jill y yo estamos debatiendo qué hacer con nuestra noche: queremos algo de tiempo fuera de nuestros estudios, de nuestro trabajo y del periódico de alumnos… cuando suena el timbre. De pie delante de nuestra puerta está mi buen amigo Steve con una botella de champán.

—¡Steve! ¡Me alegro de verte! —Le doy un abrazo rápido—. Adelante.

Steve es la primera persona que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, luciendo igual de perdido y solo que yo. Reconocimos un espíritu afín en cada uno de nosotros ese día y hemos

sido amigos desde entonces. No sólo compartimos un sentido del humor, también descubrimos que tanto Ray y Steve Padre estaban en la misma unidad del ejército juntos. Como resultado, nuestros padres se han convertido en grandes amigos también.

Steve está estudiando ingeniería y es el primero de su familia que logra ir a la universidad. Es muy brillante, pero su verdadera pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un gran ojo para una buena imagen.

—Tengo noticias. —Él sonríe, sus ojos oscuros pestañean.

—No me digas, has logrado no ser expulsado por una semana más —me burlo y él me frunce el ceño bromeando.

—La Galería de Portland Place va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Eso es increíble. ¡Felicitaciones! —Muy contenta por él, lo abrazo de nuevo. Jill también le sonríe.

—¡Así se hace Steve! Debería poner esto en el periódico. Nada como cambios editoriales de último momento en un viernes en la noche. —Sonríe ella.

—Vamos a celebrar. Quiero que vengas a la apertura. —Steve me mira atentamente. Me sonrojo—. Ambas, por supuesto —añade, mirando nerviosamente a Jill.

Steve y yo somos buenos amigos, pero sé que en el fondo, le gustaría ser más. Es lindo y divertido, pero no es para mí. Es más como el hermano que nunca tuve. Jill a menudo se burla de mí, de que me falta el gen de necesitar un novio, pero la verdad es que, simplemente no he conocido a nadie que... bueno, por quien me sienta atraída, a pesar de que parte de mí anhela esas rodillas temblorosas , el corazón en mi boca, mariposas en mi vientre, noches sin dormir.

A veces me pregunto si hay algo mal en mí. Quizás he pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de mis héroes literarios románticos y por lo tanto, mis ideales y expectativas son demasiado altos. Pero en la realidad, nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir así.

_**Hasta hace muy poco**_, la desagradable y todavía pequeña voz de mi inconsciente me susurra. ¡NO! Destierro el pensamiento de inmediato. No voy a ir allí, no después de esa dolorosa entrevista. _**¿Es gay Sr. Kennedy? **_Me estremezco ante el recuerdo. Sé que he soñado con él casi todas las noches desde entonces, pero eso es sólo para purgar la terrible experiencia de mi sistema, ¿verdad?

Veo a Steve abrir la botella de champán. Es alto, en sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta es todo hombros y músculos, piel aperlada, cabello cobrizo y ardientes ojos azules. Sí, Steve es bastante caliente, pero creo que por fin capta el mensaje: sólo somos amigos. El corcho hace un fuerte chasquido, Steve mira hacia arriba y sonríe.

El sábado en la tienda es una pesadilla. Estamos asediados por personas que quieren arreglar sus casas ellos mismos. El Sr. y la Sra. Birkin, John y Patrick, los otros dos trabajadores de medio tiempo y yo estamos corriendo. Pero hay un momento de calma alrededor de la hora del almuerzo y la Sra. Birkin me pide que verifique algunas de las órdenes, mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja discretamente comiendo mi bagel.

Estoy enfrascada en la tarea, verificando los números del catálogo con los artículos que necesitamos y los elementos que hemos pedido, mis ojos moviéndose rápidamente del libro de órdenes a la pantalla de la computadora y de regreso, mientras corroboro que las entradas coincidan.

Entonces, por alguna razón, levanto la vista... y me encuentro atrapada en la atrevida mirada miel de Leon Kennedy, quien está de pie en el mostrador, mirándome fijamente.

_**Insuficiencia cardíaca.**_

—Señorita Redfield. Qué sorpresa tan agradable. —Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Mierda. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo_**él**_aquí, con su cabello prolijamente despeinado, ropa de exterior, con su sweater tejido color crema, jeans y botas de caminar? Creo que mi boca se ha abierto y no puedo localizar mi cerebro o mi voz.

—Sr. Kennedy —susurro, porque eso es todo lo que puedo lograr. Hay un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillan con humor, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma privada.

—Estaba por el área —dijo a modo de explicación—. Necesito reabastecer el stock de algunas cosas. Es un placer verla de nuevo, Srta. Redfield.—Su voz es suave y profunda como el chocolate derretido con caramelo… o algo.

Sacudo mi cabeza para reunir mis ideas. Mi corazón está latiendo frenéticamente y por alguna razón, me estoy sonrojando furiosamente bajo su persistente escrutinio. Estoy anonadada por la visión de él parado frente a mi. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. No es simplemente atractivo, es el resumen de la belleza masculina, te quita la respiración y está aquí. Aquí en la ferretería Umbrella. Imagínate. Finalmente, mis funciones cognitivas son restauradas y reconectadas con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Claire. Mi nombre es Claire —logro modular—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Kennedy?

Él sonríe y de nuevo es como si fuera el dueño de algún gran secreto. Es tan desconcertante. Tomando una profunda respiración, pongo mi cara profesional de he-trabajado-en-esta-tienda-por-años. _Puedo** hacer esto**__**.**_

_—**Hay algunas cosas que necesito. Para empezar, me gustaría algunos organizadores de cables —murmura, sus ojos celestes tranquilos pero divertidos.**_

—Tenemos de varios largos. ¿Desea que le muestre? —digo, mi voz suave y profunda._**Tómalo con calma, Redfield**__**.**_Un ligero fruncimiento de cejas marca la bella frente de Kennedy.

—Por favor. Guíeme, Srita. Redfield —dice. Trato de parecer despreocupada mientras salgo del mostrador, pero en realidad, estoy concentrándome duramente en no caerme con mis propios pies, mis piernas repentinamente tienen la consistencia de la gelatina. Estoy tan feliz de haber decidido usar mis mejores jeans esta mañana.

—Están con los insumos eléctricos, pasillo ocho. —Mi voz es un poco demasiado fuerte. Miro hacia él y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. _**Demonios, es atractivo**__**. **_Me sonrojo.

_—**Después de usted —murmura, haciendo un gesto con sus manos de largos dedos, bellamente arregladas.**_

_**Con mi corazón casi ahogándome, porque está en mi garganta tratando de escapar por mi boca, me dirijo a uno de los pasillos de la sección eléctrica.**__**¿Por qué está en Portland?**__**¿Por qué está aquí, en Umbrella?**__**Y desde una pequeña y casi no usada parte de mi cerebro —probablemente localizada en la base de mi bulbo raquídeo, en donde habita mi subconsciente— llega el pensamiento: está aquí para verte. ¡No puede ser! Lo rechazo inmediatamente. ¿Por qué este hombre de ciudad, hermoso y poderoso querría verme? La idea es absurda y la pateo fuera de mi cabeza.**_

—¿Está en Portland por negocios? —pregunto y mi voz es muy aguda, como si hubiera aplastado mi dedo con una puerta o algo._**¡Demonios!**_

_**¡Trata de parecer tranquila, Claire!**_

—Estaba visitando la división de granjas de la universidad. Tiene base en Vancouver. Actualmente, estoy fundando algunas investigaciones sobre la rotación de ganado y la ciencia del suelo —dice con naturalidad._**¿Ves? No está aquí para encontrarte en absoluto**_, se burla de mí, fuerte, orgulloso y enfadado. Me sonrojo ante mis caprichosos y tontos pensamientos.

—¿Todo es parte de tu plan alimenta-al-mundo? —pregunto

—Algo así —reconoce y sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa.

_**Mira a la selección de organizadores de cables que tenemos en Umbrella. ¿Qué demonios va a hacer con esos? No puedo imaginarlo como un tipo de persona "hagalo usted mismo" en absoluto. Sus dedos viajan por varios de los paquetes mostrados y por alguna razón inexplicable, tengo que mirar para otro lado. Se inclina y elige un paquete.**_

—Estos funcionarán —dice con su tan secreta sonrisa y me sonrojo.

—¿Algo más?

—Me gustaría un poco de cinta para enmascarar.

—¿Está redecorando? —Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas. ¿Seguramente contrata trabajadores o tiene un equipo para ayudarlo a decorar?

—No, no redecorando —dice rápidamente, luego sonríe burlonamente y tengo el incómodo sentimiento de que se está riendo de mí.

_—**Por aquí —murmuro avergonzada—. La cinta de enmascarar está en el pasillo de decoración.**_

—¿Trabajas aquí desde hace mucho? —Su voz es baja y me está mirando, sus ojos celestes concentrados fuertemente. Me sonrojo aún más brillantemente. ¿Por qué demonios tiene ese efecto sobre mí? Siento como si tuviera catorce años, inoportuna como siempre y fuera de lugar._**¡Ojos al frente, Redfield!**_

—Cuatro años —mascullo mientras alcanzamos nuestro objetivo. Para distraerme, me inclino hacia abajo y escojo los dos anchos de cinta de enmascarar que tenemos en stock.

—Tomaré esa —dice Kennedy, apuntando suavemente a la más ancha, la cual le paso. Nuestros dedos se rozan muy brevemente y la corriente está ahí de nuevo, corriendo a través de mí como si hubiera tocado un cable expuesto. Me atraganto involuntariamente cuando lo siento, todo el camino hacia abajo a algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado, profundo en mi barriga. Desesperadamente, busco alrededor por mi equilibrio.

—¿Algo más? —Mi voz es áspera y agitada.

—Algo de cuerda, creo. —Su voz refleja la mía, áspera.

—Por aquí. —Inclino mi cabeza hacia abajo para esconder mi recurrente sonrojo y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿De qué tipo buscaba? Tenemos cuerda sintética y natural de filamento… trenzada… cuerda de cable… —Me detengo ante su expresión, sus ojos oscureciéndose. Dios santo.

—Llevaré cuatro metros y medio de la soga natural de filamento, por favor.

Rápidamente, con dedos temblorosos, mido los cuatro metros y medio en la regla fija, consciente de su mirada celeste y cálida sobre mí. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Jesús, ¿sería posible estar aún más consiente de mí misma? Tomando mi cuchillo Stanley del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, la corto y la enrollo prolijamente antes de atarla en un nudo corredizo. Por algún milagro, me las arreglo para no cortarme un dedo con mi cuchillo.

—¿Fuiste una niña exploradora? —pregunta, labios esculturales y sensuales curvados en sorpresa._**¡No mires su boca!**_

—Las actividades de grupo organizados no son realmente lo mío, Sr. Kennedy.

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo tuyo, Claire? —pregunta, su voz suave y su sonrisa secreta de vuelta. Lo miro, incapaz de expresarme. Estoy sobre placas tectónicas en movimiento. _**Trata de parecer tranquila, Claire**__**, **_mi torturado subconsciente me ruega de rodillas.

—Libros —susurro, pero por dentro, mi subconsciente está gritando:_**¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo que me interesa!**_Lo callo de inmediato, mortificada porque mi psiquis está teniendo ideas por encima de su nivel.

—¿Qué clase de libros? —Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado._**¿Por qué está tan interesado?**_

—Oh, ya sabes… lo usual. Los clásicos. Literatura británica, mayormente.

Frota su barbilla con su largo dedo índice y pulgar mientras contempla mi respuesta. O tal vez está muy aburrido y está intentando ocultarlo.

—¿Algo más que necesites? —Necesito poder superar este tema, esos dedos en ese rostro son tan seductores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué más me recomendarías?

_**¿Qué te recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé que estás haciendo.**_

—¿Para un hazlo-tú-mismo?

_**Asiente, sus ojos celestes vivos con un secreto humor. Me sonrojo y mis ojos vuelan involuntariamente por sus cómodos jeans.**_

_—**Overoles —replico y sé que ya no controlo lo que está saliendo de mi boca. Él levanta una ceja, sorprendido de nuevo.**_

—No querrás arruinar tu ropa. —Hago un gesto vago en dirección a sus jeans.

—Siempre podría quitármelos —replica.

Siento el color en mis mejillas subiendo de nuevo. Debo estar del color del manifiesto comunista._**Deja de hablar. Deja de hablar AHORA.**_

—Llevaré algunos overoles. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa

—dice secamente. Trato de alejar la inconveniente imagen de él sin jeans.

—¿Necesita algo más? —pregunto tan rápido como le entrego los overoles azules.

Él ignora mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo? —Finalmente me ha hecho una pregunta normal, lejos de todas las indirectas y la confusa conversación de doble sentido… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Tomo mis pensamientos firmemente con mis manos como si fuera algo de vida o muerte y elijo la honestidad.

—No voy a escribirlo. Jill lo hará. La Srta. Valentine. Mi compañera de cuarto, ella es la escritora. Está muy feliz por eso. Es la editora de la revista y estaba devastada por no poder hacer la entrevista en persona. —Siento que finalmente puedo respirar, al menos un tema normal de conversación—. Su única preocupación es no tener fotografías originales de usted.

_Kennedy levanta una ceja._

—¿Qué clase de fotografías quiere?

De acuerdo. No había imaginado esto en su respuesta. Sacudo mi cabeza, porque simplemente no lo sé.

—Bueno, estoy por aquí. Tal vez mañana…

—¿Estaría dispuesto a ir a una sesión de fotos? —Mi voz es aguda de nuevo. Jill estará en el séptimo cielo si logro conseguir esto._**Y tal vez lo veas de nuevo mañana**__**,**_ese oscuro lugar en la base de mi cerebro me susurra seductoramente.

—Jill estará encantada, si conseguimos un fotógrafo.

Estoy tan contenta. Le sonrío ampliamente. Sus labios se abren, como si estuviera tomando una repentina bocanada de aire y parpadea. Por una fracción de segundo, parece de alguna forma perdido y la tierra se mueve un poco de su eje, las placas tectónicas moviéndose a una nueva posición.

_**Oh, dios. La mirada perdida de Leon Kennedy.**_

—Hazme saber sobre mañana. —Alcanzando su bolsillo trasero, saca su billetera—. Mi tarjeta. Tiene mi número de celular en ella. Necesitas llamar antes de las diez de la mañana.

—_De acuerdo. —Lo miro de nuevo. Jill estará encantada._

—¡Claire!

Luis se ha materializado al otro final del pasillo. Es el hermano más joven del Sr. Birkin. Oí que había llegado a casa desde Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Eh, discúlpeme por un momento, Sr. Kennedy. —Kennedy frunce el ceño mientras me giro.

Luis siempre ha sido un amigo y en este extraño momento que estoy teniendo con el rico, poderoso, asombroso y extremadamente atractivo y controlador Kennedy, es genial hablar con alguien normal.

Luis me abraza fuerte tomándome por sorpresa.

—Claire, hola, ¡es tan bueno verte! —dice.

—Hola, Luis. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en casa por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Síp. Te ves bien, Claire, muy bien.

Me mira mientras me examina a la distancia de un brazo. Luego me suelta, pero mantiene un brazo posesivo sobre mi hombro. Cambio mi peso de un pie al otro, avergonzada. Es bueno ver a Luis, pero siempre ha sido confianzudo.

_Cuando miro hacia Leon Kennedy, está mirándonos como un halcón, ha cambiado del extraño y atento cliente a alguien más, alguien frío y distante._

—Luis, estoy con un cliente. Alguien que deberías conocer —digo, tratando de disuadir el antagonismo que veo en los ojos de Kennedy. Arrastro a Luis para presentarlo y se miden mutuamente.

— Eh, Luis, este es Leon Kennedy. Sr. Kennedy, este es Luis Sera Birkin. Su hermano es el dueño del lugar.

Y por alguna extraña razón, siento que debo explicarme un poco más.

—Conozco a Luis desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos tan seguido. Ha vuelto de Princeton donde estudia administración de empresas. —Estoy balbuceando…_**¡Detente ahora!**_

—Sr. Sera. —Justin mantiene su mano extendida, su mirada ilegible.

—Sr. Kennedy. —Luis devuelve el saludo—. Espera… ¿no es_**el**_Leon Kennedy? ¿De empresas Holdings Kennedy?

Luis va de insípido a asombrado en menos de un nanosegundo. Kennedy le ofrece una sonrisa educada que no llega a sus ojos.

—Guau… ¿hay algo que pueda ofrecerle?

—Claire lo tiene bajo control, Sr. Sera. Ella ha sido muy atenta.

Su expresión es impasible pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo completamente distinto. Es desconcertante.

—Genial —responde Luis—. Te veo luego, Claire.

—Seguro, Luis. —Lo miro desaparecer en el almacén.

— ¿Algo más, Sr. Kennedy?

—Sólo estas cosas.

Su tono es cortante y frío. Diablos… ¿Lo habré ofendido? Tomando una profunda respiración, me giro y voy hacia la caja. Junto la soga, overoles, cinta de enmascarar y organizadores de cables en el mostrador.

—Serían cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Kennedy y deseo no haberlo hecho. Está mirandome de cerca. Es inquietante.

— ¿Le gustaría una bolsa? —pregunto mientras recibo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Por favor, Claire.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre y mi corazón una vez más está frenético. Casi no puedo respirar. De prisa, pongo sus cosas en una bolsa de plástico.

— ¿Me llamarás si quieres que haga la sesión de fotos?

Es todo sobre negocios otra vez. Asiento, muda de nuevo y devuelvo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizás.

Se gira para irse, luego hace una pausa.

— Oh… y Claire, me alegra que la Srta. Valentine no haya podido hacer la entrevista.

Sonríe, luego sale con renovado interés fuera de la tienda, colocando la bolsa plástica sobre su hombro, dejándome como una temblorosa masa de iracundas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que salió antes de volver al planeta tierra.

_**De acuerdo. Me gusta. **_Ahí, lo he admitido a mí misma. No puedo esconderme más de mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me he sentido así. Lo encuentro atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero es una causa perdida, lo sé y suspiro con un amargo resentimiento. Fue solo una coincidencia, su llegada aquí. Pero aún así, puedo admirarlo desde lejos, ¿no? Ningún mal puede venir de eso. Y si encuentro un fotógrafo, puedo admirarlo seriamente mañana. Muerdo mi labio en anticipación y me encuentro a mi misma entusiasmada como una colegiala. Necesito llamar a Jill y organizar una sesión de fotos.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando este historia:3

Capítulo5

Jill está feliz.

—Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo en Umbrella?

Su curiosidad se cuela a través del teléfono. Estoy en el fondo de la sala de archivo, tratando de mantener mi voz casual.

—Estaba en la zona.

—Creo que es una enorme coincidencia, Claire. ¿No crees que estaba allí para verte? —especula.

Mi corazón se tambalea ante la perspectiva, pero es una alegría fugaz. La aburrida y decepcionante realidad es que él estaba allí por negocios.

—Estaba visitando la división de agricultura de la universidad. Está financiando una investigación —murmuro.

—Oh, sí. Le está dando al departamento 2.5 millones de dólares.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Claire, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre él. Es mi trabajo saber esto.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres estas fotos?

—Por supuesto que sí. La pregunta es, ¿quién va a hacerlo y dónde?

—Podríamos preguntarle a él en dónde. Dice que se va a quedar en la zona.

— ¿Puedes comunicarte con él?

—Tengo su número de teléfono celular.

—El soltero más rico, difícil de alcanzar y enigmático en el estado del Washington, simplemente te dio su número de teléfono celular.

—Eh... sí.

—¡Claire! Le gustas. Sin lugar a dudas.

—Jill, está tratando de ser amable.

Pero a medida que digo las palabras, me doy cuenta de que no es cierto… Leon Kennedy no es _**amable**_. Educado, tal vez. Y una pequeña voz me susurra: _**tal vez Jill tiene razón**_.

Mi cuero cabelludo se eriza ante la idea de que quizás, sólo quizás, tal vez le guste. Después de todo, dijo que se alegraba de que Jill no hiciera la entrevista. Me abrazo con silenciosa alegría, balanceándome de lado a lado, considerando por un breve momento con la posibilidad de que tal vez yo podría gustarle. Jill me trae de nuevo a la actualidad.

—No sé a quién vamos a llevar para hacer la toma. Marcus, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Está en su casa en Idaho Falls por el fin de semana. Se va a molestar por perder la oportunidad de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios líderes de América .

—Hmm... ¿Qué hay de Steve?

—¡Buena idea! Pregúntale, él haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Kennedy y averigua dónde nos quiere.

Jill es irritantemente arrogante respecto a Steve.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo.

—¿A quién, a Steve? —se burla Jill.

—No, a Kennedy.

—Claire, tú eres la que tiene la relación.

— ¿Relación? —chillo, alzando mi voz unas cuantas octavas. —Apenas lo conozco.

—Por lo menos lo conociste —dice con amargura—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Claire, sólo llámalo —dice y cuelga.

Es tan mandona a veces. Le frunzo el ceño a mi celular y le saco la lengua.

Apenas estoy dejándole un mensaje a Steve cuando Luis entra en el almacén buscando papel de lija.

—Estamos un poco ocupados allí, Claire —dice sin brusquedad.

—Sí, bueno, lo siento —murmuro, volviendo a salir.

—Así que, ¿cómo es que conoces a Leon Kennedy?

La voz indiferente de Luis es poco convincentemente.

—Tuve que hacerle una entrevista para nuestro periódico estudiantil. Jill no estaba bien. —Me encojo de hombros, tratando de sonar casual pero no lo hago mejor que él.

—Leon Kennedy en Umbrella. Imagínate —resopla Luis, asombrado. Sacude la cabeza como para despejarse—. De todos modos, ¿quieres ir por un trago o algo esta noche?

Cada vez que está en casa me invita a salir y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca he considerado una buena idea tener una cita con el hermano del jefe, además, Luis es lindo en ese estilo de Chico-Americano-hijo de vecino, pero no es un héroe literario, ni con un mínimo esfuerzo de imaginación. _**¿Lo es Kennedy?, **_me pregunta mi subconsciente, con su ceja simbólicamente levantada. Le doy una palmada para que se calle.

— ¿No tienes una cena familiar o algo debido a tu hermano?

—Eso es mañana.

—Quizás en otra ocasión, Luis. Tengo que estudiar esta noche. Tengo mis exámenes finales la próxima semana.

—Claire, uno de estos días, dirás que sí —dice sonriendo, mientras escapo hacia la sala de ventas.

—Yo hago fotos de lugares Claire, no de personas —se queja Steve.

—Steve, ¿por favor? —le ruego.

Tomando mi celular, paseo por la sala de nuestro apartamento, deteniéndome frente a la ventana a mirar la pálida luz del atardecer.

—Dame ese teléfono. —Jill me quita el teléfono, sacudiendo su sedoso cabello castaño — Escucha, Steve Burnside, si quieres que nuestro periódico cubra la entrada de tu show, tomarás esta foto para nosotros mañana ¿Capiche? —Jill puede ser increíblemente difícil.

—Bien. Claire volverá a llamar con la dirección y la hora. Nos vemos mañana. —Cierra la tapa de mi teléfono—Arreglado. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo.

Sostiene el teléfono frente a mí. Mi estómago gira— Llama a Kennedy, ¡ahora!

Le frunzo el ceño y busco en mi bolsillo su tarjeta. Tomo una respiración profunda, estabilizante y con los dedos temblorosos, marco el número.

—Eh... ¿Sr. Kennedy? Es Claire Redfield.

No reconozco mi propia voz, estoy tan nerviosa. Hay una breve pausa. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Redfield. Qué bueno saber de usted. —Su voz ha cambiado.

Se sorprende, creo y suena tan cálido... incluso _**seductor**_. Mi respiración se entrecorta y suspiro. Soy consciente de que de repente Jill Valentine me está mirando con la boca abierta y me lanzo hacia la cocina para evitar su escrutinio no deseado.

—Eh… nos gustaría seguir adelante con la sesión de fotos para el artículo.

_**Respira, Claire, respira**_. Mis pulmones se arrastran en una respiración apresurada.

—Mañana, si eso está bien. ¿Dónde sería conveniente para usted, señor?

Casi puedo escuchar su sonrisa de misterio a través del teléfono.

—Me quedo en el Heathman de Portland. Digamos, ¿a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Bueno, nos vemos allí.

Estoy toda efusiva y entrecortada… como un niño, no como una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber legalmente en el Estado de Washington.

—Estaré esperándolo, señorita Redfield.

Me imagino el brillo perverso en sus ojos celestes. ¿Cómo hace para que cuatro pequeñas palabras contengan tantas tentadoras promesas? Cuelgo. Jill está en la cocina y me observa con una mirada de consternación total y absoluta en su rostro.

—Claire Redfield. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te he visto o escuchado tan, tan... afectada por nadie. En realidad estás ruborizada.

—Oh, Jill, tú sabes que me sonrojo todo el tiempo. Es un riesgo laboral conmigo. No seas ridícula —le suelto. Parpadea, mirándome con sorpresa —muy rara vez saco mis juguetes del coche— y me arrepiento brevemente—. Sólo lo encuentro... intimidante, eso es todo.

—Heathman, figúrate —murmura Jill—. Voy a llamar al manager para negociar un espacio para la toma.

—Haré la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

No puedo ocultar mi irritación con ella mientras abro uno de los armarios para hacer la cena.

Estoy intranquila esa noche, dando vueltas y vueltas. Soñando con ojos celestes, overoles, piernas largas, dedos largos y oscuros, oscuros sitios inexplorados. Me levanto dos veces en la noche, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza. _**Oh, voy a lucir hermosa mañana durmiendo tan poco, **_me regaño. Golpeo mi almohada y trato de dormir.

El Heathman está situado en el corazón del centro de Portland. Su impresionante edificio de piedra marrón se terminó justo a tiempo para la ruptura de finales de 1920. Steve, Travis y yo estamos viajando en mi escarabajo y Jill está en su CLK, ya que no caben todos en mi coche. Travis es el amigo de Steve y su ayudante, está aquí para ayudar con la iluminación.

Jill ha logrado conseguir que nos permitan usar una habitación en el Heathman sin costo alguno por la mañana a cambio de un crédito en el artículo. Cuando ella explica en la recepción que estamos aquí para fotografiar al Gerente General Leon Kennedy, instantáneamente nos suben a una suite. Una de tamaño regular, sin embargo, ya que al parecer el Sr. Kennedy está ocupando la más grande del edificio.

Un ejecutivo de marketing nos muestra la suite… es terriblemente joven y está muy nervioso por alguna razón. Sospecho que es la belleza de Jill y su forma autoritaria lo que lo desarma, porque él es como plastilina en sus manos. Las habitaciones son elegantes, discretas y decoradas con opulencia.

Son las nueve. Tenemos una media hora para arreglarlo todo. Jill está en pleno movimiento.

—Steve, creo que vamos a hacer la toma contra la pared, ¿estás de acuerdo? —No espera por su respuesta—. Travis, limpia las sillas. Claire, ¿podrías pedirle al ama de llaves que traiga algunos refrescadores de ambiente? Y Avísale a Kennedy dónde estamos.

_**Sí, señora. **_Ella es muy dominante. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me dice. Media hora más tarde, Leon Kennedy entra en nuestra suite.

_**¡Santa mierda! **_Lleva una camisa blanca, con el cuello abierto y pantalones de franela gris que cuelgan de sus caderas. Su pelo rebelde aún está húmedo por la ducha. Mi boca se seca mirándolo... es tan malditamente _**caliente**_. Leon es seguido dentro de la suite por un hombre de treinta y tantos años, con corte de militar, vestido con un traje oscuro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en un rincón. Sus ojos color avellana nos observan impasibles.

—Señorita Redfield, nos encontramos de nuevo.

Kennedy extiende su mano y la estrecho, parpadeando rápidamente. Oh mi... él es en realidad, bastante... wow. Mientras sujeto su mano, percibo esa deliciosa corriente que atraviesa e ilumina mi cuerpo, me hace sonrojar y estoy segura de que mi respiración errática debe ser audible.

—Señor Kennedy, le presento a Jill Valentine —murmuro, agitando una mano hacia Jill, que se adelanta, mirándolo a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Valentine. ¿Cómo está? —Le da una pequeña sonrisa, luciendo genuinamente divertido—. ¿Confío en que se sienta mejor? Claire dijo que estaba enferma la semana pasada.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Sr. Kennedy.

Le da la mano con firmeza y sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Jill ha estado en las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero y ha crecido con confianza y segura de su lugar en el mundo. No asume ningún tipo de basura. Estoy asustada de ella —Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacer esto.—Le da una sonrisa amable y profesional.

—Es un placer —responde, volviendo su mirada hacia mí, haciéndome sonrojar otra vez. Diablos.

—Este es Steve Burnside, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo, sonriéndole a Steve quien me devuelve una sonrisa afectuosa. Sus ojos son fríos cuando mira a Kennedy.

—Señor Kennedy. —Asiente con la cabeza.

—Señor Burnside.

La expresión de Kennedy cambia mucho mientras evalúa a Steve.

—¿Dónde me prefiere? —pregunta Kennedy.

Su tono suena vagamente amenazante. Pero Jill no está dispuesta a dejar que Steve haga un espectáculo.

—Señor Kennedy, ¿podría sentarse aquí por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables de la iluminación. Y luego tomaremos también algunas de pie. —Lo dirige a una silla colocada contra la pared.

Travis enciende las luces, encegueciendo momentáneamente a Kennedy y murmura una disculpa. A continuación, Travis y yo damos un paso atrás y vemos cómo Steve dispara su cámara. Toma varias fotografías, pidiéndole a Kennedy que se mueva de esta manera, luego de esta otra, que mueva su brazo, que lo baje de nuevo.

Pasando al trípode, Steve toma varias más, mientras que Kennedy se sienta y posa, paciente y naturalmente, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: Puedo estar de pie y admirar a Kennedy de cerca. Dos veces nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que alejarme de su mirada turbia.

—Suficientes sentado —dice Jill de nuevo—. ¿De pie, Sr. Kennedy? —pregunta.

Él se pone de pie y Travis se escabulle para quitar la silla. El disparador en la Nikon de Steve comienza a hacer clic de nuevo.

—Creo que tenemos suficientes —anuncia Steve, cinco minutos más tarde.

—Grandioso —dice Jill—. Gracias de nuevo, Sr. Kennedy. —Le da la mano, al igual que Steve.

Hasta aquí el cap 5:D y perdonen mis errores n.n* soy nueva en esto


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando este historia:3

Capítulo6

—Estoy ansioso por leer el artículo, señorita Valentine —murmura Kennedy y se vuelve hacia mí, de pie junto a la puerta.

— ¿Podría caminar conmigo, señorita Redfield? —pregunta.

—Claro —digo, totalmente desconcertada. Miro ansiosamente a Jill, quien se encoge de hombros. Me doy cuenta de que Steve tiene el ceño fruncido detrás de ella.

—Buen día para todos —dice Kennedy mientras abre la puerta, parándose a un lado para que yo pueda ir primero.

_**Infierno Santo... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? **_Me detengo en el pasillo del hotel, moviéndome nerviosamente mientras Kennedy sale de la habitación, seguido por el Sr. corte de militar en su traje impecable.

—Yo te llamo, Kenny —murmura a corte de militar.

Kenny camina por el pasillo y Kennedy vuelve sus ardientes ojos celestes hacia mí.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a tomar café esta mañana.

Mi corazón salta de golpe hasta mi boca. ¿Una cita? _**Leon Kennedy me está pidiendo una cita**__**. **_Pregunta si deseo tomar un café. _**Tal vez piensa que no te has despertado todavía**_, mi subconsciente gime en un modo burlón otra vez. Me aclaro la garganta tratando de controlar mis nervios.

—Debo llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa, retorciendo mis manos y dedos frente a mí.

—¡Kenny! —llama, haciéndome saltar.

Kenny, que se había retirado por el pasillo, se da la vuelta y se dirige de nuevo hacia nosotros.

— ¿Regresan a la universidad? —pregunta Kennedy, su voz suave e inquietante. Asiento con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida como para hablar.

—Kenny puede llevarlos. Es mi chofer. Tenemos un amplio 4x4 aquí, así que podrá también con el equipo.

—¿Señor Kennedy? —pregunta Kenny cuando llega hasta nosotros, dejando algo de distancia.

—Por favor, ¿puedes llevar al fotógrafo, su ayudante y a la señorita Valentine de vuelta a casa?

—Por supuesto, señor —responde Kenny.

—Ahí lo tienes. Ahora, ¿puedes acompañarme a tomar un café? —Kennedy sonríe como si fuera un hecho.

Frunzo el ceño ante él.

—Um, Sr. Kennedy, eh… esto realmente... mire, Kenny no tiene que llevarlos a casa.

Le doy una breve mirada a Kenny.

—Puedo cambiar de vehículo con Jill, si me da un momento.

Kennedy muestra una deslumbrante, descontrolada, natural y gloriosa sonrisa mostrando los dientes._**Oh mi...**_y abre la puerta de la suite para que pueda volver a entrar. Me deslizo alrededor de él para entrar en la habitación, encontrando a Jill sumergida en una discusión con Steve.

—Claire, creo que definitivamente le gustas —dice sin preámbulos. Steve me mira con desaprobación—. Pero no confío en él —añade. Levanto mi mano hacia arriba con la esperanza de que deje de hablar. Por algún milagro, lo hace.

—Jill, si tomas el Beetle, ¿puedo quedarme con tu auto?

— ¿Por qué?

—Leon Kennedy me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Su boca se abre. ¡Jill sin palabras! Saboreo el momento. Me toma por el brazo y me arrastra hacia el dormitorio fuera de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Claire, hay algo en él. —Su tono de voz está lleno de advertencia—. Es hermoso, estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

Él sonríe.

—Después de usted, señorita Redfield.

Se endereza, extendiendo su mano para que pase primero. Hago mi camino por el pasillo, con mis rodillas inestables, mi estómago lleno de mariposas y mi corazón latiendo en mi boca con un dramático ritmo desigual. _**Voy a tomar un café con Leon Kennedy**__**... y odio el café.**_

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo del hotel hasta los ascensores. _**¿Qué debo decirle? **_Mi mente está paralizada repentinamente con aprensión. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué diablos tengo en común con él? Su voz suave y cálida me saca de mi ensueño.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a Jill Valentine?

Ah, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde nuestro primer año. Es una buena amiga.

—_Hmm —responde, sin compromiso. ¿Qué está pensando?_

En los ascensores, presiona el botón de llamada y suena el timbre casi de inmediato. Las puertas deslizables se abren revelando a una joven pareja en un abrazo apasionado. Sorprendidos y avergonzados, se separan de un salto, mirando con aire de culpabilidad hacia todos lados excepto a nosotros.

Kennedy y yo subimos al ascensor. Luchando por mantener un rostro serio, miro hacia el suelo, sintiendo mis mejillas volverse rosadas. Cuando fisgoneo a través de mis pestañas hacia Kennedy, observo una sonrisa en sus labios, pero es muy difícil de decir. La joven pareja no dice nada y viajamos hacia el primer piso en un silencio embarazoso. Ni siquiera tenemos un pretencioso hilo musical que nos distraiga.

_Las puertas se abren y, para mi sorpresa, Kennedy toma mi mano, apretándola con sus largos y fríos dedos. Siento la corriente a través de mí y el latido de mi corazón se acelera. A medida que me ayuda a salir del ascensor, escuchamos la erupción de carcajadas reprimidas de la pareja detrás de nosotros. Kennedy sonríe._

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen los ascensores? —murmura.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel hacia la entrada, pero Kennedy evita la puerta giratoria y me pregunto si se debe a que tendría que soltar mi mano.

_Afuera, es un templado domingo de mayo. El sol brilla y el tráfico es ligero. Kennedy gira a la izquierda y camina hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar a que cambie la luz del semáforo para peatones._

_Todavía está sosteniendo mi mano. __**Estoy en la calle y Leon Kennedy está tomando mi mano**__**. **__Nadie ha tomado mi mano. Me siento mareada y con un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Intento sofocar la mueca ridícula que amenaza con dividir mi rostro en dos. __**Trata de ser genial, Claire, **__mi subconsciente me implora. Entonces, el hombrecito verde se enciende y comenzamos a caminar otra vez._

Caminamos cuatro cuadras antes de llegar al _**Café de Portland House**_, en donde Kennedy me suelta para mantener la puerta abierta para que pueda entrar.

— ¿Por qué no eliges una mesa mientras voy a buscar las bebidas? ¿Qué le gustaría? —pregunta, amable como siempre.

—Voy a tomar... um, un té _**English Breakfast**_, con la bolsa afuera.

Levanta las cejas.

— ¿No café?

—No estoy interesada en el café.

Sonríe.

—Está bien, bolsa de té. ¿Azúcar?

Por un momento, estoy sorprendida, pensando que es una palabra de cariño, pero afortunadamente, mi subconsciente se activa con los labios fruncidos. _**No, estúpida. ¿Tomas azúcar?**_

—_No, gracias. —Miro hacia abajo a mis dedos cruzados._

— ¿Algo para comer?

—No, gracias. —Niego con la cabeza y se dirige al mostrador.

Lo miro disimuladamente desde debajo de mis pestañas mientras se encuentra en la línea de espera para ser atendido. Podría mirarlo todo el día... es alto, de hombros anchos, delgados y la forma en que los pantalones cuelgan de su cadera..._**¡Oh Dios! **_Pasa una o dos veces sus dedos largos y elegantes por su cabello seco, pero todavía desordenado. _**Hmm... Me gustaría hacer eso**_. El pensamiento viene espontáneamente a mi mente y mi rostro quema. Me muerdo el labio y miro abajo hacia mis manos otra vez, sin gustarme el curso de mis pensamientos rebeldes.

— ¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? —Kennedy está de vuelta, sorprendiéndome.

_Me pongo color carmesí. __**Sólo estaba pensando acerca de cómo pasaría mis dedos por tu cabello y me preguntaba si se sentiría suave al tacto. **__Niego con la cabeza._

Está cargando una bandeja, la cual coloca en la pequeña y redonda mesa de abedul. Me da una taza y un plato, un vaso de agua pequeño y una bandeja que lleva una solitaria bolsita de té etiquetada como_**Twinings English Breakfast**_… mi favorito. Él tiene un café que lleva una maravillosa imagen de hoja impresa en la leche_**. ¿Cómo lo hacen? **_Me pregunto sin decir nada.

También se compró un muffin de arándanos. Pone la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Se le ve tan cómodo, tan a gusto con su cuerpo, lo envidio. Aquí estoy yo, toda torpe y descoordinada, apenas capaz de ir d sin caer de bruces.

—¿Tus pensamientos? —pregunta.

—Éste es mi té favorito.

Mi voz es baja, entrecortada. Simplemente no puedo creer que esté sentada frente a Leon Kennedy en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy ocultando algo. Hago estallar la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi de inmediato la tomo de nuevo con mi cucharilla. Mientras pongo de nuevo la bolsita de té usada en la bandeja, él ladea la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Me gusta el té negro y poco cargado —murmuro en tono de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es tu novio?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Steve Burnside.

Me río, nerviosa pero curiosa. ¿Qué le daría esa impresión?

—No. Steve es un buen amigo mío, eso es todo. ¿Por qué pensaste que era mi novio?

—La forma en que le sonreíste y él a ti. —Sus ojos celestes sostienen mi mirada. Es tan desconcertante. Quiero mirar hacia otro lado, pero estoy atrapada… hechizada.

—Es más como familia —susurro.

Kennedy asiente con la cabeza ligeramente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta y mira hacia su muffin de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran con habilidad el papel mientras lo miro fascinada.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —me pregunta y esa sonrisa secreta y divertida está de regreso.

—No, gracias. —Frunzo el ceño y miro hacia mis manos de nuevo.

—Y el chico que conocí ayer en la tienda. ¿Es tu novio?

—No. Luis es sólo un amigo. Te lo dije ayer. —Oh, esto se está poniendo tonto.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Pareces nerviosa alrededor de los hombres.

Mierda, eso es personal. _**Sólo estoy nerviosa a tu alrededor, Kennedy.**_

—Te encuentro intimidante.

Me sonrojo hasta llegar a escarlata, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi franqueza y vuelvo la mirada a mis manos otra vez. Puedo escucharlo inhalar fuertemente.

—Deberías encontrarme intimidante. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Eres muy honesta. Por favor, no bajes la mirada. Me gusta ver tu rostro.

Oh. Pongo la mirada en él y me da una sonrisa alentadora, pero irónica—. Me da una especie de idea de lo que podrías estar pensando. —Respira—. Eres un misterio, señorita Redfield.

¿Misteriosa? ¿Yo?

—No hay nada misterioso en mí.

—Creo que eres muy reservada —murmura.

_**¿Lo soy? Wow... ¿Cómo voy a manejar eso? **_Esto es desconcertante. _**¿Yo, reservada? De ninguna manera.**_

—Excepto cuando te ruborizas, por supuesto, lo que sucede a menudo. Sólo desearía saber el por qué de tu rubor.

Lanza un pequeño trozo de muffin a su boca y comienza a masticarlo lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Y por supuesto, como si fuera el momento justo, me ruborizo.

— ¿Siempre haces ese tipo de observaciones personales?

—No me había dado cuenta que lo hacía. ¿Te he ofendido? —Sonaba sorprendido.

—No —contesto sinceramente.

—Bueno.

—Pero eres muy prepotente —contraataco tranquilamente.

Levanta sus cejas y, si no me equivoco, su cara se enrojece ligeramente también.

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera, Claire—murmura—. En todas las cosas.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre? —Estoy sorprendida por mi atrevimiento. ¿Por qué esta conversación se ha puesto tan seria?

No va de la manera que en que pensé que iba a ir. No puedo creer que esté sintiendo tanta antipatía hacia él. Es como si estuviera intentando ahuyentarlo.

—Las únicas personas que usan mi nombre son mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Es así como quiero que sea.

Oh. Él todavía no me ha dicho, _**llámame Leon**_. Es un fanático del control, no hay ninguna otra explicación y una parte de mí está pensando que quizás habría sido mejor que Jill lo hubiera entrevistado. Dos fanáticos del control juntos. Un añadido es que_** es hermosa, **_me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta la idea de Leon y Jill juntos. Tomo un sorbo de mi té y Kennedy come otro pequeño trozo de su muffin.

— ¿Eres hija única? —pregunta.

_**Oh… cambio de tema.**_

—Sí.

—Háblame sobre tus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber esto? Esto es tan _**aburrido.**_

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebé.

—Se podría decir eso.

Frunce el entrecejo.

—No me das mucha información, ¿verdad? —dice secamente, frotando su barbilla como si pensara profundamente.

—Tú tampoco.

—Lo siento —murmura y una fugaz mirada triste cruza su rostro.

—No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Y tu madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Tú me has interrogado ya una vez y yo trato de hacer algunas preguntas. —Me sonríe.

_**Mierda! **_Él está recordando la pregunta "homosexual". Una vez más, me mortifico. Durante los próximos años, lo sé, necesitaré terapia intensiva para no sentirme avergonzaba cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Empiezo a balbucear sobre mi madre… cualquier cosa para bloquear ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es maravillosa. Es una romántica incurable. Actualmente va por su cuarto marido.

Levanta sus cejas sorprendido.

—La echo de menos —continúo—. Ella tiene ahora a Bob. Y sólo espero que él pueda estar pendiente de ella y recoger sus pedacitos cuando sus planes no vayan como estaba previsto. —Sonrío con cariño. No he visto a mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Leon está mirándome fijamente, tomando sorbos de su café de vez en cuando. Realmente no debería mirar su boca. Esos labios… son inquietantes.

— ¿Te llevas bien con tu padrastro?

—Por supuesto. Crecí con él. Es el único padre que conozco.

— ¿Y cómo es él?

— ¿Ray? Es… reservado.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Kennedy, sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Reservado como su hijastra —sugiere Kennedy.

Me abstengo de poner mis ojos en blanco hacia él.

—Le gusta el fútbol, el fútbol europeo sobre todo, los bolos, pescar y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Ex carpintero —suspiro.

— ¿Viviste con él?

—Sí. Mi madre encontró a su tercer marido cuando yo tenía quince años. Y me quedé con Ray.

Frunce el entrecejo como si no entendiera.

— ¿No quisiste ir a vivir con tu madre? —pregunta.

Me ruborizo. _**Esto realmente no es de su incumbencia.**_

—Su tercer marido vivía en Texas. Mi casa estaba en Montesano. Y… ya sabes, mi mamá estaba recién casada. —Me detengo.

Mamá nunca habla sobre su tercer marido. ¿Hacia dónde quiere ir Leon con esto? Esto no es de su incumbencia. _**Los dos podemos jugar a este juego.**_

—Háblame sobre tus padres —pregunto.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, mi madre es pediatra. Ellos viven en Seattle.

¡Ah…! él pertenece a una familia acomodada. Y me pregunto por la próspera pareja que adopta a tres niños, uno de ellos se convierte en un atractivo hombre que asume el control empresarial y lo conquista sin la ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó a ser así? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

— ¿Qué hacen tus hermanos?

—Chris trabaja en construcción y mi hermana pequeña está en París, estudiando cocina bajo la supervisión de algún famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan con irritación. No quiere hablar de su familia o de sí mismo.

—He oído que París es encantador —murmuro. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar sobre su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonito. ¿Has estado ahí? —pregunta, su irritación desaparece.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos. —Así que ahora regresamos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué está escondiendo?

— ¿Te gustaría ir?

— ¿A París? —rechino. Esto me desconcierta, ¿quién no querría ir a París?—. Claro —admito—. Pero es Inglaterra lo que realmente me gustaría visitar.

Inclina su cabeza a un lado, recorriendo con su dedo índice su labio inferior…_**¡Oh, Dios!**_

— ¿Por qué?

Parpadeo rápidamente. _**Concéntrate**__**, Red.**_

_—**Está la casa de Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy. Me gustaría ver los lugares que inspiraron a esas personas para escribir eso maravillosos libros.**_

Toda esta charla sobre los clásicos literarios me recuerda que debería estar estudiando. Echo una ojeada a mi reloj.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que estudiar.

— ¿Para tus exámenes?

—Sí. Comienzan el martes.

— ¿Dónde está el automóvil de la señorita Valentine?

—En el estacionamiento del hotel.

—Te acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Kennedy.

Sonríe divertido y percibo una enorme sonrisa secreta.

—Eres bienvenida, Claire. Es un placer. Ven —ordena y me tiende su mano.

La tomo, aturdida y lo sigo fuera de la cafetería.

Paseamos de vuelta al hotel y me gustaría decir que el silencio es afable. Él parece tranquilo al menos, seguro de sí mismo. En cuanto a mí, estoy intentando evaluar desesperadamente cómo ha ido nuestro café de la mañana. Me siento como si me hubiera entrevistado para un empleo, pero no estoy segura de que sea eso.

— ¿Siempre llevas pantalón? —pregunta inesperadamente.

—Normalmente.

_**Asiente con la cabeza. Estamos de regreso en la intersección, frente al hotel. Mi mente está dando vueltas.**__**Qué pregunta tan extraña…**__**Y soy consciente de que nuestro tiempo juntos es limitado. Eso es todo. Es así y lo he echado a perder por completo, lo sé. Quizás él tiene a alguien.**_

— ¿Tienes novia? —digo bruscamente. ¡Santo cielo! _**¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta? **_Sus labios se curvan en una peculiar medio sonrisa y mira hacia abajo, hacia mí.

—No, Claire. No tengo novia —dice suavemente.

¡Oh…!_**¿Qué significa? **_¿No es homosexual? Oh, quizás es… ¡mierda! Debe de haberme mentido en su entrevista. Y por un momento, creo que va a continuar con alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre esta criptica declaración, pero no lo hace. Tengo que irme. Tengo que intentar reordenar mis pensamientos. Tengo que alejarme de él. Camino hacia adelante y tropiezo, saliendo precipitadamente hacia el camino.

— ¡Mierda, Claire! —grita Kennedy.

Me toma de la mano y lo hace con tanta fuerza que caigo contra él, justo cuando un ciclista pasa a toda velocidad yendo en la dirección incorrecta por la calle de sentido único y casi me atropella.

Todo pasa tan rápido, en un minuto estoy cayendo, al próximo estoy en sus brazos y él me está sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Inhalo su aroma limpio y vital. Él huele a ropa de lino recién lavada y a algún caro gel de baño. _**¡Oh Dios, es embriagador! **_Inhalo profundamente.

_— **¿Estás bien? —susurra. Tiene un brazo a mí alrededor, estrechándome contra él, mientras los dedos de su otra mano trazan suavemente mi rostro, sondeando suavemente, examinándome. Su pulgar roza mi labio inferior y escucho cómo contiene la respiración. Está mirándome fijamente a los ojos y sostengo su mirada ansiosa, ardiente durante un momento o quizás sea por siempre… pero finalmente, su hermosa boca atrae mi atención.**_

_**¡Oh Dios!**__**Y por primera vez en veintiún años, quiero ser besada. Quiero sentir su boca contra la mía.**_

_**:D Hasta el cap 6! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando este historia:3

Capítulo7

_**Bésame,**__**maldita sea**__**! **_Le suplico, pero no me puedo mover. Estoy paralizada por una extraña y desconocida necesidad, completamente cautivada por él. Miro fijamente la exquisitamente esculpida boca de Leon Kennedy, hipnotizada y él me devuelve la mirada, sus ojos escurecidos y entornados. Respira con más fuerza de lo habitual y yo he dejado de respirar por completo. _**Estoy en tus brazos. Bésame, por favor**_. Cierra los ojos, respira profundamente y me ofrece una breve señal de negación con la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, lo hace con algún nuevo propósito, una firme resolución.

—Claire, debes mantenerte lejos de mí. No soy el hombre adecuado para ti —susurra.

_**¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? **_Ciertamente debería ser yo quien decida eso. Le frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza.

—Respira, Claire, respira. Voy a ponerte de pie y a dejarte ir —dice en voz baja y me aleja con gentileza.

La adrenalina se ha disparado a través de mi cuerpo, ya sea por el fallido atropellamiento del ciclista o por la embriagadora proximidad de Leon, dejándome ansiosa y débil. _**¡No! **_Grita mi mente cuando él se aleja, dejándome desamparada. Tiene sus manos sobre mis hombros, sosteniéndome con sus brazos extendidos, observando mis reacciones cuidadosamente. Y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que quería ser besada, que lo hice malditamente obvio y él no lo hizo. _**No me quiere**_. Realmente no me quiere. He estropeado magníficamente el café de la mañana.

—Lo tengo —respiro, encontrando mi voz—. Gracias —murmuro, inundada de humillación. ¿Cómo pude haber malinterpretado tanto la situación entre nosotros? Tengo que alejarme de él.

— ¿Por qué? —Frunce el ceño. Aún mantiene sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Por salvarme —susurro.

—Ese idiota manejaba en sentido contrario. Me alegro de que estuviera aquí. Me estremezco al pensar lo que te podría haber pasado. ¿Quieres venir y sentarte en el hotel por un momento?

Me libera, las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y estoy de pie frente a él sintiéndome como una tonta.

Con una sacudida, aclaro mi cabeza. Simplemente quiero irme. Todas mis vagas y no articuladas esperanzas han sido frustradas. No me quiere. _**¿En qué estaba pensando? **_Me regaño. _**¿Qué querría Leon Kennedy contigo? **_Mi subconsciente se burla de mí. Envuelvo mis brazos a mí alrededor, me giro para hacerle frente a la calle y tomo nota con alivio de que el hombre verde ha aparecido. Rápidamente atravieso la calle, consciente de que Kennedy está detrás de mí. Fuera del Hotel, me volteo brevemente para hacerle frente pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por hacer la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Claire… Yo… —Se detiene, y la angustia en su voz reclama mi atención, por lo que contra mi voluntad me encuentro mirándole detenidamente. Sus ojos celestes lucen sombríos cuando se pasa una mano por el cabello. Se ve contrariado, frustrado, sus expresiones son crudas. Todo su cuidadoso control se ha evaporado.

— ¿Qué, Leon? —espeto con irritación después que él dice… nada. Sólo quiero irme. Tengo que llevarme lejos mi frágil y herido orgullo y de alguna manera cuidar de él hasta que sane.

—Buena suerte con tus exámenes —murmura.

_**¿Eh? **_¿Esta es la razón de por qué se ve tan desolado? ¿Esta es la gran despedida? ¿Simplemente desearme suerte en mis exámenes?

—Gracias. —No puedo ocultar el sarcasmo en mi voz—. Adiós, Señor Kennedy.

Me vuelvo sobre mis talones, vagamente sorprendida porque no tropiezo y sin darle un segundo vistazo, desaparezco por la vereda hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Una vez bajo el oscuro, frío concreto del estacionamiento con sus sombrías luces fluorescentes, me apoyo contra la pared y pongo la cabeza en mis manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Espontáneas e indeseadas lágrimas llenan mis ojos. _**¿Por qué estoy llorando? **_Me hundo en el suelo, enojada conmigo misma por esta reacción sin sentido. Doblando mis rodillas, me doblo sobre mí misma. Quiero hacerme tan pequeña como sea posible. Quizás así este absurdo dolor sea menor mientras más pequeña me vuelva. Colocando la cabeza sobre mis rodillas, dejo que las irracionales lágrimas caigan sin restricciones. Lloro por la pérdida de algo que nunca tuve. _**Qué ridículo**_. Estar en duelo por algo que nunca fue… mis frustrados sueños, esperanzas y mis deterioradas expectativas.

Nunca había recibido un rechazo. De acuerdo… sí era una de las últimas en ser escogida para el baloncesto o el voleibol, pero entendía eso: correr y hacer algo más mismo tiempo, como hacer rebotar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy realmente pasiva en cualquier tipo de deporte.

Aunque románticamente, nunca me he puesto a mí misma en esa posición, jamás. Una vida de inseguridad: soy demasiado pálida, demasiado flacucha, demasiado desaliñada, descoordinada y una larga lista de defectos que continúa. He sido siempre la primera en rechazar a cualquiera que pudiera ser considerado como un admirador. Había un chico en mi clase de química que me gustaba, pero nunca nadie ha despertado mi interés, nadie excepto Leon maldito Kennedy. Quizá debería ser más amable con gente a la que le gusto, como Luis Sera y Steve Burnside, aunque estoy segura que ninguno de ellos ha sido encontrado sollozando a solas en lugares oscuros. Quizás todo lo que necesito es un buen llanto.

_**¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora! **_Mi subconsciente está gritándome metafóricamente, de brazos cruzados, apoyándose en una pierna y golpeando con su pie en señal de frustración. _**Sube al auto, ve a casa y continúa con tus estudios. Olvídate de él… ¡Ahora! **_Y detén toda esta mierda de regodearte en la autocompasión.

Inhalo profundamente, me estabilizo y me levanto. _**Espabílate Red**_. Mientras me dirijo al automóvil de Jill seco las lágrimas de mi rostro. No pensaré en él de nuevo. Puedo lidiar con este incidente como si fuera sólo una experiencia más y concentrarme en mis exámenes.

Jill está sentada en la mesa del comedor con su computadora portátil cuando llego. Su sonrisa de bienvenida se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Claire ¿qué va mal?

Ay no… no el Interrogatorio Jill Valentine. Niego con la cabeza, imitando su _**estilo de "ríndete ahora"**_, pero bien podría estar lidiando con un ciego sordomudo.

—Has estado llorando. —Ella tenía un don excepcional para señalar los malditos hechos obvios algunas veces—. ¿Qué te hizo ese cabrón? —gruñe y su rostro… Jesús, da miedo.

—Nada Jill. —En realidad ese el problema. El pensamiento trae una sonrisa irónica a mi rostro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has estado llorando? Tú nunca lloras —dice, su voz suavizándose. Se pone de pie, sus ojos azules rebosantes de preocupación. Pone sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abraza. Necesito decirle algo para hacerla retroceder.

—Estuve a punto de ser golpeada por un ciclista. —Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero la distrae momentáneamente de… él.

—Por Dios, Claire, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —Me sostiene con el brazo extendido y me mira rápidamente.

—No. Leon me salvó —susurro—, pero estaba muy conmocionada.

—No me sorprende. ¿Cómo estuvo el café? Sé que lo odias.

—Tomé un té. Estuvo bien, nada que reportar en realidad. No sé por qué me lo pidió.

—Le gustas Claire. —Deja caer sus brazos.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verlo. —Sí, de hecho consigo hacerlo sonar como que no me importa.

— ¿De veras?

Joder. Está intrigada. Me dirijo a la cocina para que no pueda ver mi rostro.

—Sí… él está un poco fuera de mi liga Jill —digo tan secamente como puedo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ay Jill, es obvio. —Me doy media vuelta y la enfrento cuando se detiene en el umbral de la cocina.

—No lo es para mí —dice—. De acuerdo, tiene más dinero que tú, pero entonces ¡también tiene más dinero que la mayoría de las personas en América!

—Jill él es… —Me encojo de hombros.

— ¡Claire! Por el amor de Dios, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Eres absolutamente divina —me interrumpe. _**Ay no. Va comenzar con eso de nuevo**_.

—Jill, por favor. Tengo que estudiar —la interrumpo. Ella frunce el ceño.

— ¿Quieres ver el artículo? Ya está terminado. Steve tomó algunas fotos realmente buenas.

¿Necesito un recordatorio visual del hermoso Leon no-te-quiero Kennedy?

—Claro. —Conjuro una sonrisa en mi rostro y camino hasta el portátil. Y allí está él, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome carente de algo.

Pretendo leer el artículo, todo el tiempo encontrando su mirada celeste, buscando en la fotografía alguna pista que me diga por qué no es el hombre adecuado para mí, según sus propias palabras.

Y de pronto, salta a la vista. Es demasiado gloriosamente bien parecido. Somos polos opuestos y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Tengo una visión de mí misma como Ícaro volando demasiado cerca del sol, ardiendo y estrellándome como resultado. Sus palabras cobran sentido. No es adecuado para mí. Esto es lo que quería decir y hace que su rechazo sea más fácil de aceptar… casi. Puedo vivir con esto. Lo comprendo.

—Muy buen trabajo, Jill. —Me las arreglo para decir—. Voy a estudiar. —_**No voy a pensar en él de nuevo por ahora**_, me comprometo conmigo misma y abriendo mis apuntes, comienzo a leer.

Es sólo cuando estoy acostada, intentando dormir, que le permito a mis pensamientos ir a la deriva, regresando a mi extraña mañana. Sigo volviendo a lo de "no suelo salir con nadie" y me enfado por haberla recordado antes, cuando estaba en sus brazos suplicándole mentalmente con cada fibra de mi ser que me besara. Lo había dicho allí y antes. No me quería como novia. Me pongo de costado. Ociosamente, me pregunto si tal vez es célibe. Cierro los ojos y comienzo a dejarme ir. Quizás se reserva para alguien especial. _**Bueno, no para ti**_, mi subconsciente soñoliento me da un golpe final antes de liberarse dentro de mis sueños.

Y esa noche, sueño con ojos celestes, diferentes formas de hojas verdes en leche, corro a través de lugares oscuros con espectrales luces fluorescentes y no sé si corro hacia o estoy escapando de algo… simplemente no está claro.

Bajo mi lápiz. Terminado. Mi examen final está terminado. Siento la sonrisa del gato Risón extenderse en mi rostro. Probablemente es la primera vez que he sonreído en toda la semana. Es viernes y celebraremos esta noche, celebrar de verdad. ¡Incluso podría emborracharme! Nunca antes he estado borracha. Le doy un vistazo a través de la sala de deportes a Jill, quién continúa garabateando furiosamente, a cinco minutos para terminar. Esto es todo, el final de mi carrera académica. Nunca tendré que volver a sentarme entre filas de ansiosos y aislados estudiantes. Dentro de mi cabeza estoy haciendo elegantes piruetas, sabiendo muy bien que ese es el único lugar en el que puedo hacerlas. Jill deja de escribir y baja su lápiz. Me mira y también veo su sonrisa de gato Risón.

Volvemos a nuestro apartamento en su Mercedes, negándonos a hablar de nuestro examen final. Jill está más preocupada por lo que llevará puesto esta noche en el bar. Yo estoy ocupada intentando tomar mis llaves dentro del bolso.

—Claire, hay un paquete para ti. —Jill está de pie en los escalones de la puerta principal sosteniendo un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. _**Qué raro**_. No he encargado nada en Amazon recientemente.

Jill me da el paquete y toma mis llaves para abrir la puerta principal. Esta dirigido a la Srta. Claire Redfield. No hay un nombre o dirección de remitente. Quizás sea de mi mamá o de Ray.

—Probablemente es de mis padres.

— ¡Ábrelo! —Jill está emocionada mientras se dirige a la cocina por nuestra "Champán para celebrar que nuestros exámenes han acabado"

Abro el paquete y dentro encuentro una cajita mediana de cuero que contiene tres libros aparentemente idénticos, cubiertos con tela vieja y una tarjeta blanca. Escrita por un solo lado, con tinta negra y una clara letra cursiva, dice lo siguiente:

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que había peligro? ¿Por qué no me advertiste?_

_Las damas saben de lo que deben protegerse, ya que leen novelas en las que se les previene de estos trucos…_

Reconozco la cita de _**Tess**_. Estoy aturdida por la ironía de que acabo de pasar tres horas escribiendo acerca de las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizás no es una ironía… quizás es deliberado. Inspecciono los libros de cerca, tres volúmenes de _**Tess of the d'Urbervilles**_. Abro el libro. Escrito en el frente con algún tipo de letra antigua, está lo siguiente: "Londres: Jack R. Osgood, McIlvaine & Co,1981."

Santa mierda, son primeras ediciones. Deben valer una fortuna y sé de inmediato quién las envía. Jill está sobre mi hombro contemplando los libros. Toma la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones —susurro.

—No. —Los ojos de Jill se amplían con incredulidad—. ¿Kennedy?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—No puedo pensar en nadie más.

— _¿Qué significa esta tarjeta?_

—No tengo la menor idea. Creo que es una advertencia, honestamente, él continúa advirtiéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es como si estuviera golpeando a su puerta. —Frunzo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Claire, pero de verdad está afectándote. Con o sin advertencias.

No me he permitido obsesionarme con Leon Kennedy durante esta última semana. Bueno… sus ojos celestes siguen frecuentando mis sueños y sé que me tomará una eternidad sacar la sensación de sus brazos a mi alrededor y su maravillosa fragancia de mi cerebro. ¿Por qué me envió esto? Me dijo que yo no era para él.

—He encontrado una primera edición de _**Tess **_en venta en Nueva York en 14.000 dólares. Pero la tuya se ve mucho mejor. Debe haber costado más. —Jill le está consultando a su buen amigo Google.

—Esta cita, Tess se la dice a su madre luego de que Alec D'Urberville le ha hecho una de sus maldades.

—Ya lo sé —reflexiona Jill—. ¿Qué intenta decir?

—No sé y no me importa. No puedo aceptar estos libros. Los enviaré de regreso con una cita igual de desconcertante de alguna parte oscura del libro.

— ¿La cita en la que Angel Clare dice "vete a la mierda"? —pregunta Jill con el rostro completamente serio.

—Sí, esa cita. —Me río. Amo a Jill, es tan leal y solidaria. Embalo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Jill me da una copa de Champán.

—Por el término de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle. —Jill sonríe abiertamente.

—Por el término de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y excelentes resultados. —Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

Hasta aquí el cap 7:3

Gracias a Wiroxd, ClaireR y a Krla por su review, me alegra que les guste la historia:D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando este historia:3

Capítulo8

El bar es ruidoso y agitado, lleno de próximos graduandos dispuestos a emborracharse. Steve se une a nosotras. No se graduará hasta el otro año, pero está de ánimo festivo y nos apoya en nuestro espíritu de libertad recién encontrada comprándonos una jarra de margarita. Mientras termino mi quinta, sé que esto no es una buena idea, principalmente por el champán ingerido.

— ¿Y ahora qué, Claire? —me grita Steve por encima del ruido.

—Jill y yo nos mudaremos a Seattle. Los padres de Jill le han comprado un departamento allí.

—_**Dios mío**_. Así es como vive la otra mitad. Pero estarás de vuelta para mi Show.

—Por supuesto, Steve, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. —Sonrío y él pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me cerca a él.

—Significa mucho para mí que estés allí, Claire. —Susurra en mi oído—. ¿Otra margarita?

—Steve Burnside, ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que está funcionando. —Suelto una risita—. Creo que será mejor que tome una cerveza. Iré a buscarnos una jarra.

— ¡Más bebida! —grita Jill.

Jill tiene la constitución de un buey. Tiene su brazo envuelto alrededor de Levi, uno de nuestros compañeros de estudios en Inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en el periódico escolar. Ha renunciado a tomar fotos por la embriaguez que lo rodea. Sólo tiene ojos para Jill. Me libero del agarre de Steve y me levanto de la mesa. Woah. La cabeza me da vueltas. Tengo que afirmarme del respaldo de la silla. Los cocteles a base de tequila no son una buena idea.

Me dirijo hacia la barra y decido que debería visitar el tocador mientras puedo mantenerme sobre mis propios pies. _**Bien pensado, Claire**_. Me tambaleo a través de la multitud. Por supuesto, hay una fila, pero al menos está tranquilo y fresco en el pasillo. Tomo mi teléfono celular para aliviar el aburrimiento de la fila de espera._**Hmm… ¿A quién me llamé la última vez? **_¿A Steve? Antes de ese hay un número que no reconozco. Ah, sí. Kennedy, creo que este es su número. Me río tontamente. No tengo idea de qué hora es, tal vez lo despierte. Quizás pueda decirme porque me envío esos libros y el mensaje críptico. Si quiere que permanezca alejada, debería dejarme en paz. Contengo una sonrisa de borracha y presiono el botón de re llamada. Responde al segundo timbre.

— ¿Claire? —Está sorprendido de escucharme. Bueno, francamente, estoy sorprendida de llamarlo. Entonces, mi confundido cerebro registra… ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo?

— ¿Por qué me enviaste los libros? —digo, formando mal las palabras.

— ¿Claire, estás bien? Tu voz suena extraña. —Su voz está llena de preocupación.

—Yo no soy la extraña, tú lo eres —lo acuso. Ahí, eso se lo dice, mi valor alimentado por el alcohol.

—Claire, ¿has estado bebiendo?

— ¿Qué te importa?

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

— ¿Cuál Bar? —Suena exasperado.

—Un bar en Portland.

— ¿Cómo regresarás a casa?

—Encontraré una manera. —Esta conversación no está saliendo como esperaba.

— ¿En qué bar estás?

— ¿Por qué me enviaste los libros, Leon?

—Claire, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora. —Su tono es tan, pero tan dictatorial… como siempre controlador. Me lo imagino como un director de películas antiguas, usando pantalones de montar, sosteniendo un megáfono y una fusta. La imagen me hace reír a carcajadas.

—Eres tan dominante… —Suelto una risita tonta.

—Claire, ayúdame con esto, ¿en dónde diablos estás?

Leon Kennedy está maldiciendo frente a mí. Me río de nuevo.

—Estoy en Portland… muy lejos de Seattle.

— ¿En qué parte de Portland?

—Adiós, Leon.

— ¡Claire!

Cuelgo. ¡Já! Aunque no me dijo nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy realmente borracha, mi cabeza nada incómoda mientras me arrastro en la fila. Bueno, el objetivo del ejercicio era emborracharse. Lo he logrado. Esto es algo como: _**una experiencia que probablemente no debe ser repetida**_. La fila se ha movido y ahora es mi turno.

Me quedo mirando fijamente el cartel en la parte posterior de la puerta del baño que exalta las virtudes del sexo seguro. Santa mierda, ¿acabo de llamar a Leon Kennedy? Mierda. Mi teléfono suena y me hace saltar. Grito por la sorpresa.

—Hola —gimo tímidamente al teléfono. No había contado con esto.

—Iré a recogerte —dice y cuelga. Sólo Leon Kennedy puede sonar tan tranquilo y amenazante al mismo tiempo.

_**Santa mierda**_. Subo mis pantalones. Mi corazón late con fuerza. ¿Vendrá a buscarme? _**Ay no**_, me voy a enfermar… no… estoy bien. Espera. Simplemente está jugando con mi cabeza. No le dije en dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme aquí. Además, le tomará horas llegar aquí desde Seattle. Y ya nos habremos ido para entonces. Me lavo las manos y compruebo mi rostro en el espejo. Me veo ruborizada y ligeramente desenfocada. _**Hmm… Tequila.**_

Espero en la barra por lo que se siente como una eternidad por la jarra de cerveza y finalmente vuelvo a la mesa.

—Te fuiste por mucho tiempo —me regaña Jill—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la fila para ir al baño.

Steve y Levi están teniendo un acalorado debate acerca de nuestro equipo local de beisbol. Steve hace una pausa en su sermón para servirnos cerveza a todos y tomo un largo trago.

—Jill, creo que será mejor que salga y tome un poco de aire fresco.

—Claire, eres verdaderamente un peso ligero.

—Serán cinco minutos.

Me abro paso a través de la multitud de nuevo. Estoy comenzando a sentir náuseas, mi cabeza está girando y no tengo mucho equilibrio. Menos equilibro de lo normal.

Tomar el aire fresco en el estacionamiento hace que me cuenta de cuan borracha estoy. Mi visión se ha visto afectada y realmente estoy viendo doble todas las cosas, al igual que en las viejas repeticiones de los _**dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry**_. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Por qué me permití llegar a esto?

—Claire. —Steve ha llegado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que simplemente he bebido un poquito demás. —Le sonrío débilmente.

—Yo también —murmura, sus azules ojos mirándome intensamente—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta y da un paso hacia mí, poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Steve estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo. —Intento empujarlo para alejarlo pero es un débil intento.

—Claire, por favor —susurra, y ahora me sostiene en sus brazos, acercándome más a él.

—Steve, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas Claire, por favor. —Una de sus manos está en la parte baja de mi espalda apretándome contra él, la otra sobre mi mentón tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás. _**Demonios… va a besarme**__**.**_

—No Steve, detente, no. —Lo empujo, pero es una pared de músculo duro y no lo puedo mover. Su mano se ha deslizado hacia mi cabello y deja quieta mi cabeza.

—Por favor, Claire, _**cariño**_—susurra contra mis labios. Su aliento es suave y demasiado dulce, por las Margaritas y la cerveza. Con suavidad, traza un sendero de besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta la comisura de mis labios. Me siento borracha, fuera de control y con pánico. La sensación es sofocante.

—Steve, no —suplico. _**No quiero esto. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.**_

—Creo que la señorita dijo que no —dice tranquilamente una voz en la oscuridad.

¡Mierda! Leon Kennedy, está aquí. ¿Cómo? Steve me libera.

—Kennedy—dice con sequedad. Miro ansiosamente a Leon. Él está mirando a Steve con el ceño fruncido. Y está furioso. Mierda. Mi estomago da un tirón y me inclino hacia adelante, mi cuerpo ya no es capaz de tolerar el alcohol y vomito de forma espectacular sobre el suelo.

—Ugh, ¡_**Dios mío**_, Claire! —José salta hacia atrás, asqueado. Kennedy recoge mi cabello y lo saca de la línea de fuego y me conduce con cuidado a un jardín ubicado en el borde del estacionamiento. Noto, con profunda gratitud, que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a vomitar otra vez, hazlo aquí. Yo te sostendré. —Uno de sus brazos está alrededor de mis hombros, el otro sostiene mi pelo en una improvisada cola de caballo sobre mi espalda dejando mi rostro despejado. Trato de alejarlo pero vomito de nuevo… y otra vez. _**Oh, mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a durar esto? **_Aun cuando mi estómago está vacío y ya nada viene, horribles arcadas sacuden mi cuerpo. Prometo en silencio que jamás volveré a beber. Esto es simplemente demasiado horrible como para poder expresarlo en palabras. Finalmente, se detiene.

Mis manos descansan en la pared de ladrillo que bordea el pequeño jardín, apenas sosteniéndome: vomitar tanto es agotador. Kennedy retira sus manos y me ofrece un pañuelo. Sólo él tendría un pañuelo de lino recién lavado con las iniciales LTK grabadas en él. No sabía que todavía se podía comprar uno de estos. Vagamente, mientras me limpio la boca, me pregunto que significa la T. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy abrumada por la vergüenza, disgustada conmigo misma. Quiero que las azaleas del jardín me traguen y estar en cualquier parte menos aquí.

Steve continúa rondando la entrada del bar, vigilándonos. Gimo y pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Este tiene que ser simplemente el peor momento de mi vida. Mi cabeza sigue a la deriva mientras trato de recordar uno peor —sólo consigo recordar el rechazo de Leon—y esto es mucho, mucho más terrible en términos de humillación. Me arriesgo a darle un vistazo. Me está mirando fijamente, su rostro íntegro, sin dejar traslucir nada. Me doy la vuelta y miro a Steve quien luce muy avergonzado y, al igual que yo, intimidado por Kennedy. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a mi supuesto amigo. Ninguna de las cuales puedo repetir delante del Gerente General Leon Kennedy. _**Claire, a quién engañas, acaba de verte vomitar sobre el suelo y la flora local. No hay forma de disfrazar que no sabes comportarte como una dama.**_

—Ehm... nos vemos adentro —murmura Steve, pero ambos lo ignoramos y él se escabulle dentro del edificio. Estoy sola con Kennedy. ¿Qué debería decirle? Disculparme por la llamada telefónica.

—Lo siento —murmuro, mirando el pañuelo que estoy apretando furiosamente con los dedos._**Es tan suave**_.

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas Claire?

Ah mierda, está exigiendo una explicación.

—La llamada telefónica principalmente, sentirme mal. Ah, la lista es interminable —murmuro, sintiendo como mi piel se sonrojaba. _**Por favor, por favor ¿puedo morir ahora?**_

—Todos hemos estado ahí, quizás no tan dramáticamente como tú —dice secamente—. Se trata de conocer tus propios límites, Claire. Quiero decir, estoy a favor de presionar hasta el límite, pero, de verdad, esto es demasiado. ¿Este tipo de comportamiento es un hábito en ti?

La cabeza me zumba por el exceso de alcohol y la irritación ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esto con él? No lo invité aquí. Suena como un hombre de mediana edad regañándome como si fuera una niña descarriada. Una parte de mí quiere decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche como lo hice hoy, entonces es mi decisión y no tenía nada que ver con él, pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente. No ahora que he vomitado frente a él. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —digo apenada—.Nunca he estado borracha antes y ahora mismo no tengo deseos de volver a estarlo.

Simplemente no entiendo por qué está aquí. Comienzo a sentirme mareada. Él se da cuenta, me toma antes de que caiga y me alza en sus brazos, sosteniéndome contra su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decirle a Jill. —_**Buen Señor, estoy en sus brazos otra vez.**_

—Mi hermano puede decirle.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi hermano, Chris, está hablando con la señorita Valentine.

— ¿De veras? —No lo entiendo.

—Él estaba conmigo cuando llamaste.

— ¿En Seattle? —Estoy confundida.

—No, me estoy hospedando en el Heathman, Rastreé tu teléfono celular Claire.

Oh, por supuesto que lo hizo. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? _**Acosador**_, me susurra mi subconsciente a través de la nube de tequila que todavía flota en mi cerebro, pero de alguna manera, porque se trata de él, no me molesta.

— ¿Tienes una chaqueta o un bolso?

—Ehm… Sí, vine con ambos. Leon, por favor, tengo que decirle a Jill. Se preocupará.

Su boca se aprieta en una línea dura y suspira pesadamente.

—Si tienes que hacerlo...

Me pone de pie y, tomando mi mano, me conduce de nuevo dentro del bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, avergonzada, exhausta, mortificada y en algún extraño nivel, extremadamente emocionada. Él está tomado mi mano, un despliegue tan confuso de emociones. Necesitaré de al menos una semana para procesarlas todas.

Es ruidoso, está lleno de gente y la música ha comenzado, por lo que hay una gran multitud en la pista de baile. Jill no está en nuestra mesa y Steve ha desaparecido. Levi se ve perdido y desamparado estando solo.

— ¿Dónde está Jill? —le grito a Levi por encima del ruido. Mi cabeza comienza a palpitar al ritmo del contrabajo.

—Bailando —grita Levi y puedo decir que está enfadado. Está mirando a Leon suspicazmente.

Me pongo mi chaqueta negra y meto mi pequeño bolso por encima de mi cabeza de manera que quede en mi cadera. Estoy lista para irme una vez que haya visto a Jill.

—Ella está en la pista de baile. —Toco el brazo de Leon, me inclino y le grito al oído, rozando su cabello con la nariz, oliendo su aroma limpio y fresco. _**Ay mi Dios. **_Todos esos sentimientos prohibidos y desconocidos que he intentado negar salen a la superficie y corren a través de mi agotado cuerpo. Me sonrojo y en algún lugar muy profundo, mis músculos se contraen deliciosamente.

Él pone los ojos en blanco, toma mi mano de nuevo y me guía hasta la barra. Es servido inmediatamente. No hay espera para el señor Controlador Kennedy, ¿todo le tiene que llegar tan fácilmente? No puedo escuchar lo que ordena. Me entrega un vaso enorme de agua helada.

—Bebe —me ordena.

Las luces se mueven dando vueltas al compás de la música arrojando extraños colores y sombras al bar y a sus clientes. Él alterna entre verde, azul, blanco y un rojo demoniaco. Me observa con atención. Tomo un sorbo tentativo.

—Bébelo todo —grita para hacerse oír por sobre la música.

Es tan autoritario. Se pasa una mano a través de su cabello rebelde. Se ve frustrado, enojado. ¿Cuál es su problema? Aparte de que una tonta niña ebria lo llame en medio de la noche y él piense que debe rescatarla. Y resulta ser que si debe salvarla de su amigo demasiado amoroso. Y luego la ve vomitando a sus pies. _**Ay, Claire… ¿Superarás esto alguna vez? **_Mi subconsciente está chasqueando la lengua y mirándome fijamente por encima de sus anteojos de media luna, figurativamente hablando, claro. Me balanceo un poco y él pone una mano en mi hombro para estabilizarme.

Hago lo que se me dice y me tomo el vaso entero. Me hace sentir mareada. Quitándome el vaso de las manos lo coloca en la barra. En medio del desenfoque, le doy un vistazo a lo que lleva puesto; una camisa blanca holgada de lino, pantalones ajustados, zapatillas converse negras y una chaqueta oscura a rayas. Su camisa está desabrochada en la parte superior y no veo una pizca de pelo. En mi actual estado mental, se ve delicioso.

Toma mi mano una vez más. _**Santo cielo**_, me lleva a la pista de baile. Mierda. Yo no bailo. Puede sentir mi resistencia y bajo las luces de colores, puedo ver su ligeramente sarcástica sonrisa divertida. Le da un tirón a mi mano y estoy de nuevo en sus brazos. Comienza a moverse, llevándome con él. Caramba, sabe bailar. Y no puedo creer que esté siguiéndolo paso a paso. Quizá sea porque estoy borracha y puedo seguir el ritmo. Me aprieta con fuerza contra él, su cuerpo contra el mío… Si no me apretara con tanta fuerza, estoy segura de que me desmayaría a sus pies. En el fondo de mi mente, la advertencia que a menudo mi madre me recitaba resuena en mi cabeza: _**Nunca confíes en un hombre que sabe bailar.**_

Nos mueve a través de la multitud de bailarines hasta el otro lado de la pista de baile y llegamos junto a Jill y Chris, el hermano de Leon. La música martillea con fuerza en mi cabeza. Se me corta la respiración. _**Jill está haciendo sus movimientos**_. Baila moviendo su trasero. Y ella sólo lo hace cuando realmente le gusta alguien. Lo que significa que habrá tres de nosotros para el desayuno mañana temprano.

_**¡Jill!**_

Leon se inclina y le grita a Chris en el oído. No puedo escuchar lo que dice. Chris es alto y de hombros anchos, pelo marrón claro y unos ojos perversamente brillantes. No puedo decir de qué color son debido al juego de brillantes luces intermitentes. Chris sonríe y tira de Jill a sus brazos, en donde ella está más que feliz de estar…_**¡Jill! **_Incluso en mi estado de ebriedad, me asombra. Acaba de conocerlo. Ella asiente con la cabeza a cualquier cosa que Chris le esté diciendo, luego me sonríe y me dice adiós con la mano. Leon nos saca de la pista de baile en un rápido tiempo doble.

Pero nunca llegué a hablar con ella. ¿Está bien? Puedo ver donde terminarán las cosas para ellos dos. Tengo que hacer la charla del sexo seguro. En el fondo de mi mente, espero que lea uno de los carteles en la parte posterior de las puertas de los aseos.

Mis pensamientos se estrellan contra mi cerebro, luchando con la difusa sensación de embriaguez. Hace tanto calor aquí, es demasiado ruidoso, colorido, demasiado brillante. Mi cabeza comienza a ir a la deriva, ay no…y puedo sentir el suelo viniendo al encuentro de mi rostro o al menos así se siente. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Leon, es su discordante calificativo.

—Mierda.

Hasta aquí el cap 8:D las cosas se pondrán mejor a partir de aquí:3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando este historia:3

Capítulo9

Está muy silencioso. La luz es muy débil. Me siento cómoda y cálida en esta cama. Hmm… Abro mis ojos y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando los extraños y desconocidos alrededores. No tengo idea de dónde estoy. La cabecera detrás de mí tiene la forma de un enorme sol. Es extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande, espaciosa y lujosa, amueblada en tonos cafés, dorados y beiges. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde?

Mi cerebro aturdido lucha a través de sus recientes memorias visuales. Mierda. Estoy en el hotel Heathman… en una suite.

He estado parada en una habitación parecida a esta con Jill. Esta parece más grande. Oh, mierda. Estoy en la suite de Leon Kennedy. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Recuerdos fragmentados de la noche anterior regresan lentamente a atormentarme. La bebida, _**ay no la bebida, **_la llamada telefónica_**, oh no la llamada telefónica, **_el vómito, _**oh no el vómito. **_Steve y luego Leon. _**Oh no**_. Me estremezco por dentro. No recuerdo venir aquí. Estoy usando mi camiseta, sujetador y bragas. Sin calcetines. Sin jeans. _**Mierda**_.

Echo un vistazo a la mesa de noche. En ella hay un vaso con jugo de naranja y dos pastillas. Que controlador es, piensa en todo. Me siento y tomo las pastillas. En realidad no me siento tan mal, probablemente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El jugo de naranja tiene un sabor divino. Apaga la sed y es refrescante. Nada es mejor que el jugo de naranja recién exprimido para revivir una boca seca.

Hay un golpe en la puerta. Mi corazón salta a mi boca y parece que no puede encontrar mi voz. Él abre la puerta de todos modos y entra.

Santo infierno, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Usa pantalones de chándal gris que cuelgan de sus caderas y una camiseta gris que esta oscurecida con sudor, al igual que su cabello. _**Sudor de Leon Kennedy**_, la idea causa cosas extrañas en mí. Tomo una respiración profunda y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro mis ojos, entonces no estoy aquí realmente.

—Buenos días, Claire. ¿Cómo te sientes?

_**Oh, no.**_

_—_Mejor de lo que me merezco —murmuro.

Le doy un vistazo. Coloca una bolsa de compra grande en una silla y toma cada extremo de la toalla que tiene alrededor de su cuello. Me mira, ojos celestes y como siempre, no tengo idea de lo que está pensando. Esconde sus pensamientos y sentimientos tan bien.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Mi voz es débil, con remordimientos.

Se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Está lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo pueda tocar, para que lo pueda oler. Oh... el sudor, gel de ducha y Leon, es un cóctel embriagador... mucho mejor que una margarita y ahora puedo hablar desde la experiencia.

—Después que te desmayaste, no quería arriesgar la tapicería de cuero en mi auto llevándote todo el camino a tu apartamento. Así que te traje aquí — dice pausadamente.

— ¿Me pusiste en la cama?

—Sí. —Su rostro es imperturbable.

— ¿Vomite de nuevo? —Mi voz es más silenciosa.

—No.

— ¿Me desvestiste? —susurro.

—Sí. —Alza una ceja en mi dirección y me sonrojo furiosamente.

—Nosotros no... —le susurro, mi boca secándose con horror mortificado cuando no puedo completar mi pregunta. Miro mis manos.

—Claire, estabas en estado de coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mi mujer sea sensible y receptiva —dice secamente.

—Lo siento mucho.

Su boca se eleva ligeramente en una sonrisa irónica.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Una que no olvidaré en un tiempo.

Yo tampoco; oh, el bastardo se ríe de mí. No le pedí que viniera a buscarme. De alguna forma, me ha hecho sentir como el villano de la obra.

—No tenías por qué rastrearme con cualquier cosa de James Bond que estés desarrollando para vender al mejor postor —digo bruscamente.

Me mira fijamente, sorprendido y si no me equivoco, un poco herido.

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para rastrear teléfonos celulares está disponible a través de Internet. En segundo lugar, mi compañía no invierte o fabrica cualquier tipo de dispositivos de vigilancia y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido por ti, probablemente estarías despertando en la cama del fotógrafo y por lo que puedo recordar, no estabas excesivamente entusiasmada sobre la forma en que te coqueteaba —dice agriamente.

_**¡La forma en que coqueteaba! **_Miro a Leon, me está mirando, sus ojos celestes brillantes, apenado. Trato de morderme el labio, pero falló al reprimir la risa.

— ¿De qué crónica medieval escapaste? —me río—Suenas como un distinguido caballero. Su humor cambia visiblemente. Sus ojos se suavizan y se expresión se hace cálida y veo un rastro de sonrisa en sus labios bellamente cincelados.

—Claire, no lo creo. Caballero oscuro tal vez. —Su sonrisa es irónica y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Comiste anoche? —Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza.

¿Qué gran transgresión he cometido ahora? Su mandíbula se aprieta, pero su rostro permanece imperturbable.

—Necesitas comer. Por eso estabas tan mal. Honestamente Claire, es la regla número uno al beber. —Pasa sus manos por su cabello y sé que es porque está exasperado.

— ¿Vas a continuar regañándome?

— ¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo?

—Creo que sí.

—Tienes suerte de que sólo te estoy regañando.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si fueras mía, no serías capaz de sentarte durante una semana después de la proeza que hiciste ayer. No comiste, te emborrachaste, te pusiste en riesgo.

Cierra sus ojos, el temor grabado en su hermoso rostro y se estremece un poco. Cuando abre sus ojos, me mira

—Odio pensar en lo que podría haberte pasado.

Frunzo el ceño en su dirección.¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué soy de él? Si fuera suya..._**bueno, no lo soy**_. Aunque tal vez, a una parte de mí le gustaría serlo. El pensamiento penetra a través de la irritación que siento ante sus palabras arrogantes. Me sonrojo ante la rebeldía de mi subconsciente; ella está haciendo su baile de felicidad en una brillante falda hawaiana de color rojo ante la idea de ser suya.

—Habría estado bien. Estaba con Jill.

— ¿Y el fotógrafo? —me dice bruscamente.

_**Hmm... el joven Steve. **_Voy a tener que enfrentarme a él en algún momento.

—Steve solo se pasó de la raya. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya, tal vez alguien debería enseñarle buenos modales.

—Eres bastante disciplinario —le digo entre dientes.

—Oh, Claire, no tienes idea.

Sus ojos se entrecierran y luego sonríe con malicia. Es cautivadora. Un minuto, estoy confundida y enojada, y después, estoy mirando a su bella sonrisa. Wow... estoy en trance y es porque su sonrisa es tan rara. He olvidado de qué está hablando.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. ¿A menos que prefieras ducharte primero? —Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, aun sonriendo.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y mi bulbo raquídeo ha dejado de hacer sinapsis para que pueda respirar. Su sonrisa se ensancha, se acerca y dirige su pulgar hacia abajo por mi mejilla y a través de mi labio inferior.

—Respira, Claire —susurra y se levanta—. El desayuno estará aquí en quince minutos. Debes estar muerta de hambre. —Se dirige al baño y cierra la puerta.

Dejo escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan condenadamente atractivo? En este momento, quiero ir y unirme a él en la ducha. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie. Mis hormonas están en una carrera. Mi piel hormiguea por donde pasó su pulgar, sobre mi rostro y el labio inferior. Me siento retorcer con una necesidad, ansia... incomodidad. No entiendo esta reacción. Hmm... _**Deseo**_. Esto es deseo. Así es como se siente.

Me recuesto en las suaves almohadas llenas de plumas. "_**Si fueras mía."**_Oh mi… ¿qué haría para ser suya? Él es el único hombre que alguna vez ha agitado mi sangre. Sin embargo, es tan antagónico también; es difícil, complicado y confuso. Un minuto me rechaza, al siguiente me envía libros de catorce mil dólares, luego me rastrea como un acosador. Y aun así, pasé la noche en su habitación de hotel y me siento a salvo. Protegida. Le importo lo suficiente para ir y rescatarme de algún peligro percibido erróneamente. No es un caballero oscuro en absoluto, sino un caballero blanco en armadura brillante y deslumbrante, un clásico héroe romántico.

Salgo de su cama, buscando frenéticamente mis pantalones. Él aparece del baño, mojado y brillante por la ducha, todavía sin afeitar, con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y ahí estoy yo… con las piernas desnudas y embobada. Está sorprendido de verme fuera de la cama.

—Si estás buscando tus pantalones, los envíe a la lavandería, estaban salpicados de tu vomito.

—Oh. —Me pongo color escarlata. ¿Por qué en la tierra siempre me atrapa a la defensiva?

—Envíe a Kenny por otro par y unos zapatos. Están en la bolsa de la silla.

_**Ropa limpia**_. Que bonus tan inesperado.

—Um… tomaré una ducha —murmuro—. Gracias — ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Tomo la bolsa y entro disparada al baño, lejos de la proximidad de un Leon desnudo. _**El David **_de Miguel Angel no tiene comparación con él.

El baño está lleno de vapor. Arranco mi ropa y rápidamente me meto a la ducha, ansiosa de estar bajo el chorro de agua. Cae en cascada sobre mí y alzo mi rostro hacia el bienvenido torrente. Deseo a Leon Kennedy. Lo deseo demasiado. Es simple. Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero estar en la cama con un hombre. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mí.

Él dijo que le gustaba que su mujer estuviese consciente. _**Entonces, probablemente no es célibe**_. Pero él no se aprovechó, a diferencia de Luis o Steve. No entiendo. ¿Me desea? No me besó la semana pasada. ¿Soy repelente? Y sin embargo, aquí estoy y me trajo él. Simplemente no sé a qué está jugando. ¿Qué está pensando? _**Has dormido toda la noche en su cama y no te tocó, Claire. Haz la suma**__**.**_Mi subconsciente alza su parte fea y vil, la ignoro.

El agua es caliente y relajante. _**Hmm**_… podría quedarme bajo esta ducha, en este baño, por siempre. Alcanzo el jabón y huele a él. Es un olor delicioso. Lo froto por todo mi cuerpo, fantaseando que es él quien frota este jabón con esencia celestial por mi cuerpo, por mis pechos, sobre mi estómago y entre mis muslos con sus largos dedos. _**Oh mi Dios**_. Mi corazón se acelera de nuevo, esto se siente tan… tan bien.

—El desayuno está aquí. —Golpea la puerta, asustándome.

—Está bien —tartamudeo mientras soy arrancada cruelmente de mi sueño erótico.

Salgo de la ducha y tomo dos toallas. Pongo una en mi cabello. A toda prisa, me seco, ignorando la sensación placentera de la toalla frotándose contra mi piel súper sensible.

Inspecciono la bolsa de los pantalones. Kenny no sólo me compró eso y nuevas Converses, sino que también una camisa roja, medias y ropa interior. Oh mi Dios. Un sostén limpio y bragas… aunque en verdad, describirlas en una forma mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Son de un diseño exquisito, de alguna lencería europea cara. De encaje rojo y de tafetán. _**Wow. **_Estoy asombrada y un poco intimidada por esta lencería… y además, me quedan perfectamente. Por supuesto que lo hacen. Me ruborizo al pensar en el hombre con corte militar en alguna tienda de lencería comprando esto para mí. Me pregunto qué más hay en su descripción laboral.

Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa se ajusta perfectamente. Bruscamente seco mi cabello con la toalla y trato desesperadamente de controlarlo. Pero, como siempre, se niega a cooperar y mi única opción es sujetarlo una banda para el cabello. Debo tener una en mi bolso. Tomo una profunda respiración. Tiempo de enfrentar al Sr. Confusión.

Estoy aliviada de encontrar la habitación vacía. Rápidamente busco mi bolso, pero no está aquí. Tomando una profunda respiración, entro en la sala de la suite. Hay una lujosa área para sentarse, llena de sofás acolchados y suaves cojines, una elaborada mesa de café con un estante de libros brillantes, un área de estudio con una computadora Mac de última generación, una enorme pantalla plasma de TV en la pared y Leon está sentando en la mesa del comedor al otro lado de la habitación, leyendo un periódico. Es del tamaño de una cancha de tennis o algo parecido, no es que yo juegue tenis, aunque he visto a Jill unas cuantas veces.

_**¡Jill!**_

—Mierda, Jill—chillo. Leon me mira.

—Sabe que estás aquí y todavía viva. Le envíe un mensaje de texto a Chris —lo dice con un rastro de humor.

Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de anoche. ¡Todos sus movimientos patentados usados con el máximo efecto para seducir nada más ni nada menos que al hermano de Leon! ¿Qué va a pensar sobre mí estando aquí? Nunca antes me he quedado fuera. Ella sigue con Chris. Sólo lo ha hecho dos veces antes y ambas veces había tenido que soportar ese horrendo pijama rosa durante una semana luego de que terminaran. Va a pensar que yo también he estado con Leon.

Leon me mira imperiosamente. Está usando una camisa de lino blanca, cuello y mangas sin abotonar.

—Siéntate —ordena, señalando un puesto en la mesa. Camino por la habitación y me siento frente a él, como me indicó. La mesa está repleta de comida.

—No sabía que te gustaba, así que ordené una selección del menú del desayuno.

Me da una torcida sonrisa de disculpa.

—Eso es muy despilfarrador de tu parte —murmuro, perpleja por la elección, aunque estoy hambrienta.

—Sí, lo es—suena culpable.

Opto por panqueques, jarabe de arce, huevos revueltos y tocino. Leon trata de ocultar una sonrisa mientras regresa a su omelette de huevos blancos. La comida es deliciosa.

— ¿Té? —pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

Me pasa una pequeña taza de agua caliente y en el platillo hay una bolsa de té de Twining's English Breakfast. ¡Caray! Recuerda como me gusta mi té.

—Tu cabello está muy mojado —me reprende.

—No pude encontrar el secador —murmuro, avergonzada. No es como si lo hubiera buscado.

La boca de Leon se tensa en una dura línea, pero no dice nada.

—Gracias por organizar lo de la ropa.

—Es un placer, Claire. Ese color te favorece.

Me ruborizo y miro mis dedos.

—Sabes, en verdad debes aprender a recibir un cumplido. —Su tono es castigador.

—Debería darte dinero por esta ropa.

Me mira como si lo hubiera ofendido. Continúo.

—Ya me diste libros, los que, por supuesto, no puedo aceptar. Pero esta ropa… por favor, déjame pagarte. —Le sonrío tentativamente.

—Claire, créeme, puedo pagarlo.

—Ese no es el punto. ¿Por qué deberías comprármelas?

—Porque puedo. —Sus ojos brillan con algo extraño.

—Sólo porque puedas no significa que debas —respondo en voz baja mientras me arquea una ceja, sus ojos brillando y de repente, siento como si estuviéramos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé qué es. Lo que me recuerda…

— ¿Por qué me enviaste los libros, Leon? —Mi voz es suave.

Baja sus cubiertos y me contempla, sus ojos celestes brillando con una emoción incomprensible. Mi boca se seca.

—Bueno, cuando casi fuiste atropellada por el ciclista y yo estaba sosteniéndote y me mirabas diciéndome "_**Bésame, bésame, Leon"**_.

Hace una pausa y se encoge de hombros lentamente.

— Sentí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —Pasa sus manos por su cabello—. Claire, no soy el tipo de hombre de flores y corazones, no me interesa el romance. Mis gustos son muy singulares. Deberías alejarte de mí.

Cierra sus ojos como si estuviera dándose por vencido

— Sin embargo, hay algo que me impide alejarme de ti. Pero pienso que ya has descubierto eso.

Mi apetito se desvanece. _**¡No puede alejarse!**_

—Entonces, no lo hagas —susurro.

Él jadea, sus ojos abiertos.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Ilústrame, entonces.

Nos sentamos mirándonos el uno al otro, ninguno tocando la comida.

— ¿No eres célibe entonces? —respiro.

Sorpresa ilumina sus ojos celestes.

—No, Claire, no soy célibe. —Hace una pausa para que la información penetre y me ruborizo. El filtro cerebro-boca está roto de nuevo. No puedo creer que lo dije en voz alta.

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes para los próximos días? —pregunta, su voz baja.

—Hoy trabajo medio día. ¿Qué hora es? —De repente, tengo pánico.

—Poco después de las diez. Tienes mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te parece mañana?

Tiene sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla descansando en sus largos dedos.

—Jill y yo vamos a comenzar a empacar. Nos mudaremos a Seattle la próxima semana y yo voy a trabajar en Umbrella toda esta semana.

— ¿Ya tienes un apartamento en Seattle?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde?

—No puedo recordar la dirección. Es en el Distrito Market Pike.

—No está lejos de mí —sus labios se tuercen en una medio sonrisa—. ¿En qué vas a trabajar en Seattle?

¿A dónde va con todas estas preguntas? La Inquisición de Leon Kennedy es casi tan irritante como la de Jill Valentine.

—Apliqué para algunas pasantías. Estoy esperando noticias.

— ¿Aplicaste para mi compañía como sugerí?

Me ruborizo…_**por supuesto que no.**_

—Um… no.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi compañía?

— ¿Tu compañía o tú compañía? —sonrío con picardía.

Él sonríe.

— ¿Me estás sonriendo, señorita Redfield? —Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y creo que se ve divertido, pero es difícil de decir.

Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada a mi desayuno sin terminar. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos cuando usa ese tono de voz.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra en un tono oscuro.

_**Oh Dios .**_Estoy completamente consciente de que estoy mordiendo mi labio inferior. Mi boca cae abierta mientras jadeo y trago al mismo tiempo. Esa tiene que ser la cosa más sexy que me han dicho jamás. Mi corazón se salta un latido y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios, soy un desastre tembloroso y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me retuerzo en mi asiento y encuentro su mirada oscura.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? —lo reto en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte Claire… no hasta tener tu consentimiento escrito para hacerlo. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Exactamente lo que dije. —Suspira y sacude su cabeza, divertido pero exasperado también—. Necesito mostrártelo, Claire. ¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar esta tarde?

—Alrededor de las ocho.

—Bien, podríamos ir a Seattle esta noche o el próximo sábado para cenar en mi casa y te informaré sobre los hechos entonces. La elección es tuya.

— ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora? —Sueno petulante.

—Porque estoy disfrutando mi desayuno y tu compañía. Una vez que seas iluminada respecto a esto, probablemente no querrás volver a verme.

¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso realiza trata de blancas con pequeños niños en algún lugar del planeta olvidado por Dios? ¿Es parte de algún sindicado del crimen de los bajos mundos? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rico. ¿Es profundamente religioso? ¿Impotente? Seguramente no, podría probarme eso justo ahora. _**Oh, Dios. **_Mis mejillas se tiñen de escarlata al pensar en las posibilidades. Esto no me está llevando a ningún lado. Me gustaría resolver el enigma que es Leon Kennedy más temprano que tarde. Aunque si el secreto que tiene es tan asqueroso que ya no querré verlo más, francamente, será un alivio. _**No te mientas a ti misma, **_me grita mi subconsciente, _**tendría que ser sangrientamente malo para que corras hacia las colinas.**_

—Esta noche.

Él levanta una ceja.

—Al igual que Eva, quieres comer pronto del árbol del conocimiento.

Sonríe.

—¿Me está sonriendo, señor Kennedy? —pregunto dulcemente.

Entrecierra sus ojos y levanta su BlackBerry. Presiona un número.

—Kenny. Voy a necesitar a Charlie Tango.

_**¡Charlie Tango! ¿Quién es ella?**_

—Desde Portland digamos a las ocho treinta… No, detenido en Escala… Toda la noche.

_**¡Toda la noche!**_

Frunzo en ceño y vuelvo a mi comida fría. _**Estoy demasiado excitada para comer, Leon.**__**¿No lo entiendes? **_Explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta, especialmente cuando él se ve tan sombrío. Hmmm, como un niño pequeño. Encuentro esa idea divertida.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta. Sacudo mi cabeza, sin atreverme a decirle y mantengo mis ojos en mi comida. Tragando mi último trozo de panqueque, lo miro. Me está observando especulativamente.

—Buena chica —dice— Te llevaré a casa cuando hayas secado tu cabello. No quiero que te enfermes. —Hay alguna clase de promesa implícita en sus palabras.

_**¿A qué se refiere? **_Dejo la mesa, preguntándome por un momento si debería pedir permiso pero desestimando la idea. Suena como un precedente peligroso que establecer. Me dirijo otra vez hacia su dormitorio. Un pensamiento me detiene.

— ¿Dónde dormiste anoche? —Me giro para mirarlo, todavía sentado en la silla del comedor. No puedo ver mantas o sábanas aquí… tal vez las arregló de inmediato.

—En mi cama —dice simplemente, su mirada impasible otra vez.

—Oh.

—Sí, fue una tremenda novedad para mí también. —Sonríe.

—No tener… sexo. —Ahí… dije la palabra. Me sonrojo, por supuesto.

—No —niega con su cabeza y frunce el ceño como si estuviera recordando algo incómodo—. Dormir con alguien. —Toma su periódico y continúa leyendo.

¿Qué, en nombre del cielo, significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con nadie? ¿Es virgen? De alguna forma lo dudo. Me quedo de pie mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad. Es la persona más desconcertante que jamás he conocido. Me doy cuenta que he dormido con Leon Kennedy y me pateo a mí misma… qué hubiera dado por estar consciente para observarlo dormir. Verlo vulnerable. De algún modo, encuentro eso difícil de imaginar. Bueno, al parecer todo será revelado esta noche.

_**En su dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador de cabello. Utilizando mis dedos, seco mi pelo lo mejor que puedo. Cuando he acabado, me dirijo al baño. Quiero limpiar mis dientes. Veo el cepillo de dientes de Leon. Sería como tenerlo a él en mi boca.**__**Hmm… Miro con culpa por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta, siento las cerdas del cepillo de dientes. Están húmedas. Él ya debe haberlo usado. Tomándolo rápidamente, pongo un poco de pasta de dientes en él y cepillo mis dientes dos veces más rápido de lo normal. Me siento tan traviesa. Es una tremenda emoción.**_

Tomando mi camiseta, sujetador y bragas de ayer, las pongo en la bolsa de la compra que Kenny trajo y me dirijo hacia el área de la sala en busca de mi bolso y mi chaqueta. Para mi tremenda alegría, hay un lazo para el cabello en mi bolso. Leon me está observando con expresión indescifrable mientras sujeto mi cabello en una coleta. Siento sus ojos seguirme mientras me siento y espero a que él termine. Está en su BlackBerry hablando con alguien.

— ¿Ellos quieren dos?... ¿Cuánto costará?... Muy bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos en el lugar?... ¿E irán vía Suez?... ¿Qué tan seguro es Ben Sudan?... ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?... Muy bien, hagámoslo. Mantenme informado del progreso. —Cuelga.

— ¿Lista para irnos?

Asiento. Me pregunto de qué se trataba su conversación. Se coloca una chaqueta azul marino a rayas, recoge las llaves de su auto y se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Después de ti, señorita Redfield—murmura, abriendo la puerta para mí. Se ve tan casual y elegante.

Me detengo, una fracción de segundo demasiado extensa, empapándome de él. Y pensar que dormí con él la noche anterior y después de todo el tequila y el vómito, todavía está aquí. Lo que es más, quiere llevarme a Seattle. ¿Por qué yo? No lo entiendo. Me dirijo hacia la puerta recordando sus palabras: "_**Hay algo en ti**_." Bueno, el sentimiento es completamente mutuo. Señor Kennedy y estoy determinada a descubrir qué es.

Caminamos en silencio a lo largo del pasillo hacia el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, le doy un vistazo a través de mis pestañas y él me mira por el rabillo de su ojo. Sonrío y sus labios se contraen.

El ascensor llega y nos subimos. Estamos solos. Repentinamente, por algún motivo inexplicable, posiblemente nuestra cercanía en un espacio tan cerrado, la atmósfera entre nosotros cambia, cargándose con una eléctrica y estimulante anticipación. Mi respiración se altera mientras mi corazón se acelera. Su cabeza se gira hacia mí una fracción, sus ojos se oscurecen. Muerdo mi labio.

—Oh, a la mierda el papeleo —gruñe.

Se abalanza sobre mí, empujándome contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que lo sepa, tiene mis dos manos en una de las suyas en un férreo agarre por encima de mi cabeza y está clavándome contra la pared utilizando sus caderas. Su otra mano sujeta mi coleta y la tira hacia abajo, levantando mi rostro y sus labios están sobre los míos. Simplemente no es doloroso. Gimo en su boca, dándole la entrada a su lengua. Toma completa ventaja de esto, su lengua explora mi boca de forma experta.

Nunca he sido besada de esta forma. Mi lengua tentativamente acaricia la suya y se une en un lento baile erótico que es sobre el tacto y las sensaciones, todo golpe y choques de dientes. Levanta su mano para sujetar mi barbilla y me sostiene en mi lugar. Y no puedo hacer nada, mis manos están sujetas, mi cara en un firme agarre y sus caderas me restringen… siento su erección contra mi vientre._**Oh Dios**_… él me desea, Leon Kennedy, Dios Griego, me desea y yo lo_**deseo**_, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor.

—Eres Tan Dulce —murmura, cada palabra una declaración.

El ascensor se detiene, la puerta se abre y se aleja de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándome ahí. Tres hombres en trajes de negocios nos miran y sonríen mientras suben a bordo. Mi ritmo cardíaco está por las nubes y me siento como si hubiera corrido una carrera cuesta arriba. Quiero inclinarme y apoyarme en mis rodillas… pero eso es demasiado obvio.

Lo miro. Se ve tan fresco y tranquilo, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del Seattle Times._**Qué injusto**_. ¿Es que no está afectado por mi presencia? Me mira por el rabillo de su ojo y toma suavemente una respiración profunda. Oh, sí que está afectado… y mi pequeña diosa interna se bambolea en una suave samba de la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en el segundo piso. Todavía tenemos un piso más que recorrer.

—Cepillaste tus dientes —dice, mirándome fijamente.

—Usé tu cepillo de dientes —respiro.

Sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa.

—Oh, Claire Redfield, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en el primer piso, él toma mi mano y tira de mí hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen los ascensores? —murmura, más para él que para mí mientras camina a lo largo del vestíbulo.

Me esfuerzo por mantener la paz con él, porque mi ingenio ha sido real y completamente derramado sobre el piso y las paredes del ascensor tres del Hotel Heathman.

Hasta aquí el cap 9;3 Ese Kennedy es un loquillo


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando esta historia:3

Capítulo10

Leon abre la puerta del pasajero del SUV negro marca Audi y subo en él. Es una fiera de auto. No ha mencionado el estallido de pasión que explotó en el elevador. ¿Debería hacerlo yo? ¿Deberíamos hablar de ello o pretender que nunca pasó? Difícilmente parecía real, mi primer beso sin barreras. Mientras el tiempo pasa, le doy un sentido mítico, como la leyenda de Arturo o la de la ciudad perdida de Atlántida. Nunca pasó, nunca existió. _**Tal vez imaginé todo esto. **_No. Toco mis labios, hinchados por su beso. Esto definitivamente pasó. Soy una mujer cambiada. Deseo a este hombre, desesperadamente y él me desea.

Le doy un vistazo. Leon es educado, como es habitual, ligeramente distante.

_**Tan confuso**_.

Enciende el motor y sale de su espacio del estacionamiento. Enciende el reproductor Mp3. El interior del auto se llena con la más dulce, mágica música de dos mujeres cantando. Oh, wow… todos mis sentidos están confusos, por lo que me afecta el doble. Envía deliciosos escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Leon sale por el sudoeste de Park Avenue y maneja con confianza.

— ¿Qué estamos escuchando?

—Es El Dueto de Flores__por Delibes, de la ópera de Lakmé. ¿Te gusta?

—Leon, es maravilloso.

—Lo es, ¿no? —Sonríe, mirándome.

Y por un fugaz momento, aparenta su edad, joven, desenfadado y hermoso como-para-detener-el-corazón. ¿Esta era la clave para él? ¿Música? Me siento y escucho las voces angelicales burlándose y seduciéndome.

— ¿Puedo oírla otra vez?

—Por supuesto. —Leon presiona un botón y la música me acaricia una vez más. Es suave, lenta, dulce y un verdadero asalto a mis sentidos auditivos.

— ¿Te gusta la música clásica? —pregunto, con la esperanza de tener un raro vistazo dentro de sus preferencias personales.

—Mi gusto es ecléctico, Claire, todo desde Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon.

—Yo también. Aunque, no sé quién es Thomas Tallis.

Se volvió y me miró brevemente antes de que sus ojos regresaran a la carretera.

—Lo pondré alguna vez para ti. Era un compositor británico del siglo dieciséis. Tudor, iglesia, música de coro. —Leon me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero también es mágico, Claire.

Presiona un botón y los Kings of Leon empiezan a cantar. Hmm… esta la conozco. Sex on Fire. Qué apropiado. La música es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de un celular a través del manos libre del Mp3. Leon golpea un botón sobre el volante.

—Kennedy —dice. Es tan brusco.

—Señor Kennedy. Es Welch. Tengo la información que pidió. —Una voz ronca, incorpórea, sale a través de los altavoces.

—Bien, mándame un e-mail. ¿Algo que agregar?

—No, señor.

Presiona el botón, entonces, cuando la llamada se corta, la música regresa. Ningún adiós o gracias. Me alegro de que nunca considerara seriamente la idea de trabajar para él. Me estremezco ante la idea. Es demasiado controlador y frío con sus empleados. La música se corta nuevamente por el teléfono.

—Kennedy.

—El CDC le ha sido enviado por e-mail, Sr. Kennedy. —La voz de una mujer.

—Bien, eso es todo, Andrea.

—Buen día, señor.

Leon cuelga presionando un botón sobre el volante. La música suena muy brevemente, antes de que el teléfono suene otra vez. Santo infierno, ¿esta es su vida, constantes llamadas molestas?

—Kennedy —espeta.

—Hola Leon ¿has tenido sexo?

—Hola Chris, tengo el teléfono con el manos libre y no estoy solo en el auto.—Leon suspira.

— ¿Quién está contigo?

Leon pone los ojos en blanco.

—Claire Redfield.

— ¡Hola Claire!

—Hola Chris.

—He oído mucho acerca de ti —murmura Chris roncamente.

Leon frunce el ceño.

—No creas una palabra de lo que Jill te diga.

Chris ríe.

—Estoy dejando a Claire__ahora. —Justin enfatiza mi nombre—¿Quieres que te recoja? Claire

—Si.

—Te veo dentro de poco. —Leon cuelga y la música regresa.

Estamos casi en mi apartamento. No tomó mucho tiempo.

—Claire —reflexiona. Le frunzo el ceño, pero ignora mi expresión—Lo que pasó en el ascensor, no volverá a pasar, bueno, no a menos que sea premeditado.

Se detiene en la puerta de mi dúplex. Tarde me doy cuenta de que no ha preguntando en dónde vivo, aunque lo sabía. Pero claro, envió los libros, por supuesto que sabe dónde vivo.

Cómo podría con un rastreador de teléfonos celulares y un helicóptero propio, no ser un acosador.

_**¿Por qué no me besará otra vez? **_Hago pucheros ante el pensamiento. No lo entiendo. Honestamente, su apellido debería ser enigmático y no Kennedy.

Sale del auto, caminando fácilmente con la gracia de sus piernas largas, rodeándolo hasta mi lado para abrir la puerta, siempre el caballero, excepto en el raro y precioso momento en los ascensores. Me sonrojo ante el recuerdo de su boca en la mía y el pensamiento de que no he podido tocarlo invade mi mente. Quería correr mis dedos por su decadente y desordenado cabello, pero no había podido mover mis manos. Estaba retrospectivamente frustrada.

—Me gustó lo que pasó en el elevador —murmuro mientras salgo del auto.

No estoy segura de haber oído un jadeo audible, pero decidí ignorarlo y subí los escalones de la puerta delantera.

Jill y Chris estaban sentados en nuestra mesa del comedor. Los libros de catorce mil dólares habían desaparecido. Gracias al cielo. Tengo planes para ellos. Tiene una sonrisa ridícula, muy poco Jil en su rostro y luce desarreglada en una manera atractiva.

Leon me sigue dentro del área de estar y a pesar de su sonrisa de He-estado-teniendo-un-buen-tiempo-toda-la-noche, Jill lo mira sospechosamente.

—Hola, Claire.

Salta a abrazarme y entonces me sostiene con el brazo extendido para poder examinarme. Frunce el ceño y se vuelve hacia Leon—. Buenos días, Leon —dice y su tono es un poco hostil.

—Señorita Valentine —dice él, en su forma rígida.

—Leon, su nombre es Jill —se queja Chris.

—Jill. —Justin le da una inclinación educada y mira a Chris, quien sonríe y se levanta para abrazarme también.

—Hola Claire. —Sonríe, sus ojos marrones brillan y me gusta inmediatamente. Es obvio que no se parece en nada a Leon, pero bien, son hermanos adoptivos.

—Hola Chris. —Le sonrío y me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo el labio.

—Chris, mejor nos vamos —dice Leon gentilmente.

—Si.

Se vuelve hacia Jill, tomándola en sus brazos y dándole un largo y prolongado beso.

—Hasta más tarde, nena —murmura Chris y tengo que sonreír porque es tan impropio de él. Pero a pesar de que está siendo irreverente, el término cariñoso remueve algo dentro de mí.

—Te veré a las ocho. —Se da la vuelta para salir, abriendo la puerta delantera y saliendo al porche. Chris lo sigue hasta el auto, pero se gira, lanza a Jill otro beso y siento una no bienvenida punzada de celos.

—Entonces, ¿lo hiciste? —pregunta Jill mientras los ve subir al auto y marcharse, la evidente curiosidad quema en su voz.

—No —le lanzo con irritación, con la esperanza de que eso ponga un alto a las preguntas. Nos dirigimos de regreso al departamento—Aunque tú obviamente sí lo hiciste. —No puedo contener mi envidia. Jill siempre se las arregla para atrapar hombres. Es irresistible, hermosa, sexy, divertida, en fin… todas las cosas que yo no. Pero el responder a su sonrisa es contagioso.

—Y lo veré nuevamente esta tarde. —Aplaude y salta de arriba hacia abajo como una niña pequeña. No puede contener su emoción, su felicidad y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por ella. Una Jill feliz… esto va a ponerse interesante.

—Leon me va a llevar a Seattle esta tarde.

— ¿Seattle?

—Sí.

— ¿Quizás lo harás entonces?

—Oh, espero.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Sí.

— ¿Lo suficiente para…?

—Sí.

Ella levanta sus cejas.

—Wow. Claire Redfield finalmente se enamora de un hombre y es Leon Kennedy: ardiente y sexy billonario.

—Sí claro, es por el dinero. —Hago una mueca y las dos comenzamos a reírnos.

— ¿Es una blusa nueva? —pregunta y le dejo saber todos los poco interesantes detalles de mi noche.

— ¿Ya te beso? —me pregunta mientras prepara café.

Me sonrojo.

—Una vez.

— ¡Una vez! —se burla.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin vergüenza.

—Es muy reservado.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Eso es raro.

—No creo que raro lo cubra realmente —murmuro.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que estés simplemente irresistible para esta tarde —dice con determinación.

Oh no… eso suena a que voy a pasar tiempo consumidor, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que trabajar en una hora.

—Puedo trabajar con ese horario. Vamos. —Jill agarra mi mano y me lleva a su cuarto.

El día se prolonga en Umbrella a pesar de que estamos ocupados. Llegamos a la temporada de verano, así que tengo que pasar dos horas acomodando las repisas una vez que la tienda se cierra. Es trabajo simple y me da mucho tiempo para pensar. Y no he tenido tiempo para eso en todo el día.

Bajo la incansable y francamente intrusiva instrucción, mis piernas y axilas están rasuradas a la perfección, cejas delineadas y estoy totalmente impecable. Ha sido la experiencia más desagradable. Pero ella me asegura que esto es lo que los hombres esperan estos días. ¿Qué más podrían esperar? Tengo que convencer a Jill que esto es lo que yo quiero hacer. Por alguna extraña razón, ella no confía en él, quizá porque es tan rígido y formal. Dice que no puede evitarlo, pero le prometí que le mandaría un mensaje de texto cuando llegara a Seattle. No le he dicho del helicóptero, enloquecería.

También tengo el asunto de Steve. Me dejó tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas en mi teléfono. También llamó a la casa dos veces. Jill ha sido muy vaga con respecto a dónde estoy. Él sabrá que me está cubriendo. Jill nunca es vaga. Pero he decidido hacerlo esperar. Aún estoy muy enojada con él.

Leon mencionó algún tipo de trabajo escrito y no sé si solo estaba jugando o voy a tener que firmar algo. Es tan frustrante tratar de adivinar. Y encima de toda mi angustia, apenas si puedo controlar mi emoción o mis nervios. ¡Hoy es la noche! Después de todo este tiempo, ¿estoy lista para esto? Mi diosa interior me mira, golpeando impacientemente su pequeño pie. Ha estado lista para esto por años y está lista para cualquier cosa con Leon Kennedy, pero aun no entiendo que ve en mí… la tímida Claire Redfield, no tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto y me está esperando cuando salgo de Umbrella. Se baja de la parte trasera del auto para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe amablemente.

—Buenas tardes, Srita. Redfield —dice.

—Sr. Kennedy. —Le asiento educadamente mientras me siento en el asiento trasero del auto. Kenny está sentado en el asiento del conductor.

—Hola, Kenny —digo.

—Buenas tardes, Srita Redfield. —Su voz educada y profesional.

Leon se sube del otro lado y toma mi mano, dándole un pequeño apretón que siento por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Muy largo —contesto y mi voz es ronca, muy baja y llena de necesidad.

—Sí, también ha sido un día muy largo para mí. —Su tono es serio.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto.

—Fui a escalar con Chris.

Su dedo acaricia mis nudillos, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mi corazón se salta un latido mientras mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo logra hacerme esto? Sólo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo y mis hormonas están volando.

El camino hacia el helipuerto es corto y antes de que me de cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad con muchos edificios y hasta yo se que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Kenny se estaciona, se baja del automóvil y me abre la puerta. Leon se coloca a mi lado en un instante y toma mi mano otra vez.

— ¿Lista? —pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza y le quiero decir que estoy lista para lo que sea, pero no puedo articular palabras por lo nerviosa y emocionada que estoy.

—Kenny —Él asiente hacia su chofer y nos dirigimos hacia el edificio, directo a un grupo de ascensores. ¡Ascensores! El recuerdo de nuestro beso esta mañana regresa a perseguirme. No he pensado en ninguna otra cosa en todo el día.

Soñando despierta en la registradora de Umbrella. El señor Birkin tuvo que gritarme dos veces para devolverme a la tierra. Decir que había estado distraída hubiera sido la ironía del año.

Leon voltea a verme, una pequeña sonrisa esta en sus labios. _**¡Ja! **_Él también está pensando en eso.

—Sólo son tres pisos —dice secamente, pero sus ojos celestes bailan con diversión. Seguro es telépata. Es escalofriante.

Trato de mantener mi cara impasible mientras entramos al ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está, la rara atracción eléctrica brincando entre nosotros, esclavizándome. Cierro mis ojos en un vano intento de ignorarla. Él aprieta mi mano y cinco segundos después, las puertas se abren en el techo del edificio. Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con el nombre _Kennedy __Enterprises __Holdings__Inc_. escrito de color azul con el logo de la compañía en un lado. Seguro este es mal uso de la propiedad de la Compañía.

Me dirige hacia una pequeña oficina donde un viejo vigilante está sentado detrás de un escritorio.

—Aquí está su plan de vuelo, Sr. Kennedy. Todos los chequeos externos están hechos. Está listo y esperándolo, señor. Es libre de irse.

—Gracias, Joe. —Leon le sonríe cálidamente.

Oh. Alguien es merecedor del educado comportamiento de Leon, quizás el no es un empleado. Veo al viejo señor con admiración.

—Vámonos —dice Leon y nos dirigimos hacia el helicóptero.

Cuando estamos más cerca, me doy cuenta que es más grande de lo que pensaba. Esperaba que fuera una versión compacta para dos, pero este tiene al menos siete asientos. Leon abre la puerta y me dirige hacia uno de los asientos del frente.

—Siéntate, no toques nada —me ordena mientras se sube detrás de mí.

Cierra la puerta. Me alegra que el área este iluminada, de otra forma, me hubiera costado trabajo ver dentro de la pequeña cabina. Me siento en mi asiento y él se hinca a un lado de mí para ponerme los arneses. Es un arnés de cuatro puntas con todas las correas conectadas a un seguro central. Ajusta las dos correas superiores, así que apenas me puedo mover. Está tan cerca y concentrado en lo que está haciendo. Si me inclinara hacia adelante, mi nariz estaría en su cabello.

Huele limpio, fresco, celestial, pero estoy asegurada en mi asiento y totalmente inmóvil. Él voltea a verme y sonríe, como si estuviera disfrutando un chiste privado, sus ojos celestes cálidos. Está tan tentadoramente cerca. Detengo mi respiración mientras él estira una de las correas superiores.

—Asegurada, no hay escape —murmura, sus ojos son abrasadores—. Respira, Claire —añade suavemente.

Levanta su mano y acaricia mi mejilla, pasando sus dedos largos hacia mi barbilla, la cual toma entre su pulgar y dedo índice. Se inclina y planta un corto y puro beso en mis labios, dejándome anonadada, mi interior conmocionado por la emoción del inesperado toque de sus labios.

—Me gusta este arnés —murmuro.

_**¿Qué?**_

Se sienta a mi lado y se abrocha el cinturón y entonces, comienza un prolongado procedimiento de chequear indicadores, mover interruptores y botones de la alucinante matriz de diales, luces e interruptores frente a mí. Pequeñas luces parpadean y brillan en diversos diales y el panel completo se enciende.

—Ponte tus auriculares —dice, apuntando al juego de auriculares frente a mí.

Me los pongo y las hélices se encienden. Son ensordecedoras. Él se pone sus auriculares y continúa moviendo varios interruptores.

—Sólo estoy haciendo la rutina de chequeos antes de volar. —La voz de Leon está en mis oídos a través de los auriculares. Volteo y le sonrío.

— ¿Sabes qué estás haciendo? —pregunto. Voltea y me sonríe.

—He sido un piloto calificado por cuatro años, Claire, estás a salvo conmigo. —Y me da una sonrisa lobuna—. Bueno, mientras estemos volando. —Añade y guiña.

_**Guiñando… ¡Leon!**_

— ¿Estás lista?

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Okay, torre. PDX, este es Charlie Tango Golf, Golf Echo Hotel, libre para despegar. Por favor confirmar, cambio.

—Charlie Tango, estás libre. PDX llamar, preceder a uno cuatro mil, dirigiéndose cero uno cero, cambio.

—Torre Roger, Charlie Tango listo, cambio y fuera. Aquí vamos —añade para mí y el helicóptero se eleva lenta y suavemente en el aire.

Portland desaparece frente a nosotros cuando nos aproximamos al espacio aéreo estadounidense, aunque mi estómago continúa firmemente en Oregon. ¡Wow! Todas las luces se encogen hasta que parpadean dulcemente bajo nosotros. Es como mirar hacia afuera desde una pecera. Una vez que estamos más alto, realmente no hay nada para ver. Es negro como la boca de un lobo, ni siquiera la luna derrama alguna luz sobre nuestro viaje. ¿Cómo puede ver hacia dónde vamos?

—Sobrecogedor ¿no? —La voz de Leon está en mi oído.

— ¿Cómo sabes que vas en el camino correcto?

—Aquí. —Señala con su dedo índice uno de sus indicadores y me muestra una brújula electrónica—. Esto es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros de su clase. Está equipado para el vuelo nocturno. —Me da un vistazo y sonríe.

—Hay una pista de aterrizaje en la cima del edificio donde vivo. Hacia allá nos dirigimos.

Desde luego que hay una pista de aterrizaje donde él vive. Estoy tan fuera de mi liga aquí. Su rostro está suavemente iluminado por las luces del panel de instrumentos. Está muy concentrado mientras continuamente mira varios diales al frente. Me empapo en sus rasgos, mirándolo de reojo. Tiene un perfil hermoso.

—Cuando vuelas en la noche, vuelas sin visibilidad. Tienes que confiar en tus instrumentos.

— ¿Cuánto durará el vuelo?

—Menos de una hora, el viento está a nuestro favor.

_**Mmm, menos de una hora para Seattle**_... eso no está mal, no importa que estemos volando.

Tengo menos de una hora antes de la gran revelación. Todos los músculos en mi vientre se aprietan, fuerte. Tengo un serio caso de mariposas. Se multiplican en mi estómago. Oh, mierda, ¿qué tiene reservado para mí?

— ¿Estás bien, Claire?

—Sí. —Mi respuesta es corta y sale con dificultad por mis nervios.

Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil decirlo en la oscuridad. Leon mueve otro interruptor.

—PDX, esto es Charlie Tango ahora a los mil cuatrocientos, cambio. —Él intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Todo suena muy profesional para mí. Creo que nos movemos del espacio aéreo de Portland al Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle.

—Sea-Tac entendido, cambio y fuera.

—Mira hacia allá. —Señala a una pequeña luz a lo lejos—Eso es Seattle.

— ¿Siempre impresionas a las mujeres de ésta manera? "Ven y vuela en mi helicóptero" —le pregunto, genuinamente interesada.

—Nunca traje a una mujer aquí, Claire. Es otra primera vez para mí también. —Su voz es tranquila, seria.

Oh, esa es una respuesta inesperada. ¿Otra primera vez? ¿Oh, lo de dormir con alguien, tal vez?

— ¿Estás impresionada?

—Estoy intimidada, Leon.

Él sonríe.

— ¿Intimidada? —Y por un breve momento, él tiene su edad de nuevo.

Asentí.

—Eres tan... competente.

— ¡Vaya! Gracias señorita Redfield—dice cortésmente. Creo que está contento, pero no estoy segura.

Volamos en silencio por la oscuridad de la noche por un tiempo. La mota brillante que es Seattle, poco a poco se hace más grande.

—Torre de Sea-Tac a Charlie Tango. Plan de vuelo hacia Escala. Por favor, continúe y esté alerta. Fuera.

—Esto es Charlie Tango, entendido Sea-Tac. Estoy alerta, cambio y fuera.

—Realmente disfrutas esto —murmuro.

— ¿Qué? —Me mira. Parece burlón a la penumbra de los instrumentos.

—Volar —contesté.

—Requiere control y concentración... ¿Cómo podría no amarlo? Aunque prefiero volar.

— ¿Volar?

—Sí. Volar sin motor. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloteo ambos.

—Ah. —Aficionescaras. Lo recuerdo diciéndome eso durante la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer y en ocasiones ir a ver películas. Soy más común.

—Charlie Tango adelante, por favor, cambio. —La voz incorpórea de control aéreo interrumpe mi sueño. Leon responde, sonando controlado y seguro.

Seattle se está acercando. Ahora estamos realmente afuera. ¡Oh! Luce absolutamente impresionante. Seattle de noche, desde el cielo...

—Luce bien, ¿no? —murmura Leon.

Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal y me siento como en el reparto de una película de gigantes, tal vez la película favorita de Steve, _Bladerunner_. El recuerdo del intento de beso de Steve me atormenta. Me empiezo a sentir un poco cruel por no llamarlo. Puede esperar hasta mañana... Seguro.

—Estaremos allí en unos minutos —murmura Leon y de repente, mi sangre palpita en mis oídos mientras los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y la adrenalina recorre mi sistema. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con control aéreo, pero no escucho más.

_**Oh mi...**_Creo que me voy a desmayar. Mi destino está en sus manos.

Ahora volamos entre los edificios y frente a nosotros, puedo ver un rascacielos con una pista de aterrizaje en la cima. La palabra "Escala" está pintada en blanco en la cima del edificio. Está cada vez más cerca, se hace cada vez más y más grande... Como mi ansiedad. Dios, espero no defraudarlo. Él me encontrará carente de algo. Desearía haber escuchado a Jill y haber tomado uno de sus vestidos, pero a mí me gustan mis jeans negros, estoy usando una camisa verde claro y la chaqueta negra de Jill. Me veo elegante. Sujeto el borde de mi asiento cada vez más fuerte. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Canto ese mantra mientras descendemos.

El helicóptero reduce la marcha, se sostiene en el aire y Leon lo deja sobre la pista de aterrizaje en la cima del edificio. Mi corazón está en mi boca. No puedo decir si es por nervios anticipados, alivio de que llegamos vivos o miedo de que de alguna manera fallaré. Él apaga el motor, el sonido del rotor disminuye y se tranquiliza hasta que escucho el sonido de mi respiración irregular. Leon se quita sus auriculares, alcanza los míos y también los quita.

—Estamos aquí —dice suavemente.

Su mirada es tan intensa, la mitad en las sombras y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces de aterrizaje. El caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco, es una metáfora apropiada para Leon. Parece tenso. Su mandíbula está apretada y sus ojos ceñidos. Desata su cinturón de seguridad y se estira para desatar el mío. Su rostro a centímetro del mío.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, sabes eso, ¿no? —Su tono es tan serio, incluso desesperado, sus ojos celestes apasionados. Me toma por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría algo que no quisiera, Leon. —Y mientras digo las palabras, no estoy completamente convencida, porque en este momento, probablemente haría cualquier cosa por este hombre sentado a mi lado. Pero eso hace la magia. Él está calmado.

Me mira con cautela por un momento y de alguna manera, aunque es tan alto, logra hacer con gracia su camino hacia la puerta del helicóptero y abrirla. Salta fuera, esperando que lo siga y toma mi mano cuando me deslizo hacia abajo a la pista de aterrizaje. Hace mucho viento en la cima del edificio y estoy nerviosa por el hecho de que estoy soportando al menos a treinta metros de altura. Leon rodea mi cintura con su brazo, atrayéndome fuertemente contra él.

—Vamos —grita sobre el ruido del viento.

Me arrastra hacia un ascensor y, después de tocar un número en el teclado, la puerta se abre. Dentro está cálido y lleno de espejos. Puedo mirar a Leon hacia donde sea que mire y lo maravilloso es que me está llevando al infinito también.

Leon introduce otro código en el teclado, luego las puertas se cierran y el ascensor desciende.

Momentos más tarde, estamos en un vestíbulo blanco. En el centro hay una oscura mesa redonda de madera y sobre ésta, un ramo increíblemente enorme de flores blancas. En las paredes, hay cuadros en todas partes. Él abre una puerta doble y el blanco continúa por el pasillo, directamente hacia una gran habitación. Es la sala de estar, con techos altísimos. Enorme es una palabra demasiado pequeña para esto. La pared lejana es de cristal y conduce a un balcón con vista a todo Seattle.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá con forma de "u", en el cual pueden sentarse diez adultos cómodamente. Frente a este, una chimenea moderna de acero inoxidable o platino… algo así. El fuego alumbra y arde con cuidado. A nuestra izquierda, por el camino de entrada, está la cocina. Toda de blanco, con encimeras oscuras de madera y una larga barra de desayuno para seis personas.

Cerca de la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de vidrio, hay una mesa para cenar rodeada por dieciséis sillas. Y en la esquina hay un piano de cola negro brillante. Oh, sí... Probablemente él también toca el piano. Hay arte de todas las formas y tamaños en todas las paredes. De hecho, el apartamento parece más una galería que un lugar para vivir.

— ¿Puedo tomar tu chaqueta? —pregunta Leon. Niego con la cabeza. Todavía tengo frío por el viento en la pista de aterrizaje.

— ¿Quieres una bebida? —pregunta él. Parpadeo.

_**¡Después de ayer en la noche! ¿Está tratando de ser gracioso? **_Por un segundo, pienso en pedirle una margarita, pero no tengo el valor.

—Voy a tomar una copa de vino blanco ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—Sí, por favor —murmuro.

Estoy de pie en esta enorme sala, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta que la mitad inferior de la pared se abre hacia el balcón al estilo acordeón. Seattle está iluminado y animado en el fondo. Camino de regreso a la zona de la cocina —eso toma algunos segundos ya que está muy lejos de la pared de vidrio— y Leon está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado la chaqueta.

—¿Pouilly Fumé está bien para ti?

—No sé nada sobre vinos, Leon. Estoy segura de que estará bien.

Mi voz es baja y vacilante. Mi corazón late con fuerza. Quiero huir. Esto es seriamente suntuoso.

Seriamente excesivo al estilo acaudalado de Bill Gates.¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? _**Sabes muy bien qué estás haciendo aquí**_, mi subconsciente se burla de mí. Sí, quiero estar en la cama de Leon Kennedy.

—Aquí tienes. —Me da una copa de vino. Incluso las copas son suntuosas... pesadas, contemporáneas y de cristal. Tomo un sorbo y el vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera estás sonrojándote. De hecho, creo que esto es lo más pálida que te he visto, Claire —murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

—Tienes un lugar muy grande aquí.

— ¿Grande?

—Grande.

—Es grande. —Coincide y sus ojos brillan con diversión. Tomo otro sorbo de vino.

— ¿Tocas? —Apunto con mi barbilla hacia el piano.

—Sí.

— ¿Bien?

—Sí.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer bien?

—Sí... un par de cosas. —Toma un sorbo de vino.

No quita sus ojos de mí. Los siento siguiéndome cuando me doy la vuelta y echo un vistazo alrededor de esta enorme sala. Sala es una palabra incorrecta. Esta no es una sala, es una declaración de principios.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza, él toma mi mano y me lleva al extenso sofá blanco grisáceo. Cuando me siento, estoy sorprendida por el hecho de que me siento como Tess Durbeyfield, contemplando la nueva casa que pertenece al célebre Alec D'Urberville. El pensamiento me hace sonreír.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —Se sienta a mi lado, volviéndose para mirarme a la cara. Reposa la cabeza en su mano derecha, con su codo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Por qué me regalaste específicamente _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_? —pregunto.

Leon me mira fijamente por un momento. Creo que está sorprendido por mi pregunta.

—Bueno, dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

— ¿Esa es la única razón? —Incluso yo puedo escuchar la decepción en mi voz. Su boca se aprieta en una línea dura.

—Me pareció apropiado. Podía mantenerte en un ideal imposiblemente alto, como Angel Clare o degradarte por completo, como Alec D'Urberville —murmura y sus ojos celestes brillan oscuros y peligrosos.

—Si sólo hay dos opciones, me quedo con la degradación —susurro, mirándolo fijamente. Mi subconsciente está mirándome con asombro. Él jadea.

—Claire, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Es muy distractor. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento? —Desaparece por una puerta ancha al lado opuesto de la sala. Se va por un par de minutos y vuelve con un documento.

—Este es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y tiene la gracia de verse un poco avergonzado—. Mi abogado insiste en ello. —Me lo entrega. Estoy completamente perpleja—. Si optas por la segunda opción, la degradación, tendrás que firmar esto.

— ¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

—Entonces, serán los altos ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, por la mayor parte del libro de todos modos.

— ¿Qué significa este acuerdo?

—Significa que no puedes revelar nada sobre nosotros. Nada, a nadie.

Lo miro con incredulidad. Mierda. Esto es malo, realmente malo y ahora estoy muy curiosa por saber.

—Está bien. Firmaré.

Me da una pluma.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No.

Frunce el ceño

—Claire, siempre debes leer cualquier cosa que firmes —me aconseja.

—Leon, lo que no entiendes es que no hablaría de nosotros con nadie, de todos modos. Ni siquiera con Jill. Por lo tanto, es irrelevante si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si eso significa tanto para ti o para tu abogado… con quién obviamente__hablaste, entonces está bien. Voy a firmar.

Él me mira y asiente con la cabeza seriamente.

—Punto justo bien planteado, señorita Redfield.

Firmo ostentosamente en la línea punteada de ambas copias y le devuelvo una. Doblando la otra, la pongo en mi bolso y tomo un gran trago de vino. Estoy pareciendo mucho más valiente de lo que realmente me siento.

— ¿Esto significa que vas a hacer el amor conmigo esta noche, Leon? —Mierda. ¿Acabo de decir eso? Su boca se abre ligeramente, pero se recupera rápidamente.

—No, Claire no. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Follo... duro. En segundo lugar, hay mucho más papeleo por hacer y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes lo que te espera. Aún puedes huir por las colinas. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Mi boca se abre. ¡Follar duro! Mierda, eso suena tan... caliente. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy desconcertada.

— ¿Quieres jugar con tu Xbox? —pregunto. Se ríe fuerte.

—No, Claire, ningún Xbox, ni Playstation. Ven.

Se pone de pie, extendiendo la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo hacia el pasillo. A la derecha de las puertas dobles, por dónde entramos, otra puerta conduce a una escalera. Subimos al segundo piso y doblamos a la derecha. Sacando una llave de su bolsillo, abre otra puerta y toma una respiración profunda.

—Puedes irte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte cuando quieras irte, puedes pasar la noche aquí y volver a casa por la mañana. Lo que decidas está bien.

—Sólo abre la maldita puerta, Leon.

Abre la puerta y retrocede para dejarme entrar. Lo miro una vez más. Quiero saber lo que hay aquí. Tomando una respiración profunda, entro.

Y se siente como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo de vuelta al siglo XVI y a la Inquisición española.

_**Mierda.**_

Un cap un poco largo n.n* espero les guste.

Muchas gracias a Krla, ClaireR, Name:3, Guest y Clauu:D me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia, no saben cuanto les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerla, besos y hasta el próximo cap


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando esta historia:3

Capítulo11

La primera cosa que noto es el olor; cuero, madera y encerado con un cierto aroma cítrico. Es muy agradable, la iluminación es suave y sutil. De hecho no puedo ver la fuente de iluminación, pero está alrededor de la esquina de la sala, emitiendo una brillante luminosidad de tipo ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son de un profundo y oscuro color vino tinto, dándole a la espaciosa habitación un aspecto similar al útero femenino. El piso es de madera antigua barnizada. Hay una gran cruz fijada en la pared frente a la puerta en forma de X. Está hecha de caoba pulida y hay esposas en cada esquina. Por encima, hay una reja de hierro que cuelga del techo. Mide por lo menos unos ocho metros cuadrados y de ella cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y relucientes grilletes. A cada lado de la puerta se sitúan dos largos mástiles pulidos y finamente tallados como cabezales de una baranda pero más largos, cuelgan como cortinas a través de la pared. De ellos, cuelgan un asombroso surtido de paletas, látigos, fustas e implementos plumosos de aspecto gracioso.

Al lado de la puerta hay un baúl de caoba con cajones de tamaño considerable, cada cajón es prácticamente minúsculo, como si estuvieran diseñados para contener ejemplares de un viejo museo bohemio. Me pregunto, brevemente, cuál será realmente el contenidode los cajones. _**¿Quiero saber? **_En el rincón más alejado hay una banqueta de cuero acolchada de color granate y justo al lado, está fijado a la pared un estante de madera pulida que luce como una base para sostener palos de billar, pero en una inspección más cercana, me doy cuenta que sostiene bastones de diferentes longitudes y anchos.

En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de seis metros —de madera pulida y patas intrincadamente talladas— y dos taburetes a juego por debajo.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es la cama. Es más grande incluso que el tamaño extra-grande, de estilo rococó, elaboradamente tallada con cuatro postes y una cima plana. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Bajo el dosel, puedo ver más cadenas y relucientes manguitos. No hay ropa de cama… sólo un colchón cubierto de cuero y rojos cojines de satén apilados en un extremo.

A los pies de la cama, a unos cuantos metros, hay un sofá tapizado en granate, justo en medio de la habitación, de cara a la cama. Una extraña disposición… tener un sofá frente a la cama y me sonrío a mí misma: elijo decir que el sofá es extraño cuando en realidad, es la pieza más mundana entre todo el mobiliario de la habitación. Miro hacia arriba y me quedo mirando el techo. Hay mosquetones recubriéndolo a intervalos impares. Vagamente, me pregunto para qué son.

Extrañamente, toda la madera, paredes oscuras, débil iluminación y tapicería de cuero granate le dan a la habitación algo de suavidad y romanticismo… aunque sé que es todo menos eso.

Pero creo que esta es la versión suave y romántica de Leon.

Me volteo. Él está contemplándome atentamente como sabía que estaría haciéndolo, su expresión es totalmente ilegible. Me adentro aún más en la habitación y él me sigue. La cosa con plumas me ha intrigado. La toco vacilante. Es gamuza, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más espesa. En los extremos tiene cuentas de plástico pequeñitas.

—Se llama flogger. (Mango y varias correas, puede ser usado como látigo) —La voz de Leon es suave y silenciosa.

_**Un flogger… Hmm**__**. **_Creo que estoy conmocionada. Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, se ha quedado mudo o simplemente se desplomo y pereció. Estoy entumecida. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no puedo expresar mis sentimientos, porque estoy conmocionada. ¿Cuál es la respuesta adecuada al encontrar en un amante potencial a un completo sádico o masoquista? _**Miedo…**_Sí… Ese parece ser el sentimiento más preocupante. Lo reconozco ahora. Pero extrañamente, no temo de él. No creo que él vaya a lastimarme, bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Por lo que un montón de preguntas nublan mi mente.¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Con quién?Me acerco a la cama y recorro con mis manos uno de los postes de madera tallada. El mástil es muy sólido, una excepcional artesanía.

—Di algo —ordena Leon, su voz es engañosamente suave.

— ¿Le haces esto a la gente o ellos te lo hacen a ti?

Su boca se levanta en una sonrisa torcida, con diversión o quizás alivio.

— ¿Gente? —Parpadea un par de veces como si considerara su respuesta—Le hago esto a las mujeres que me desean.

No entiendo.

—Si tienes voluntarias más que dispuestas ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Porque quiero hacer esto contigo, muchísimo.

—Ah. —Se me corta la respiración. _**¿Por qué?**_

Deambulo hasta la esquina más alejada de la habitación, acaricio el talle superior de la banqueta acolchada y deslizo mis dedos sobre el cuero. _**Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres**__**. **_El pensamiento me deprime.

— ¿Eres un sádico?

—Soy un Dominante. —Sus ojos son de un celeste abrasador, intensos.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —susurro.

—Significa que quiero que voluntariamente te entregues a mí, en todas las cosas.

Frunzo el ceño mientras intento asimilar la idea.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Para complacerme —susurra mientras ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y veo el fantasma de una sonrisa.

_**¡Complacerlo! ¡Él quiere que yo lo complazca!**_ Creoque incluso mi boca se abre. _**Complacer a Leon Kennedy**__**. **_Y me doy cuenta en ese momento, que sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Quiero que esté condenadamente encantado conmigo. Es una revelación.

—En términos muy simples, deseo que quieras complacerme —dice en voz baja.

Su voz es hipnótica.

— ¿Y cómo lo hago? —Tengo la boca seca y deseo beber más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo la parte de complacer pero, ¿en dónde encaja este agradable cuartito de torturas isabelino? ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo reglas y quiero que las acates. Están hechas para mi placer y tu beneficio. Si sigues estas reglas hechas para mi satisfacción, te recompensaré. Si no lo haces, te castigaré y así aprenderás —susurra y le doy un vistazo al estante de bastones en cuanto lo dice.

— ¿Y en dónde encaja todo esto? —Muevo mi mano abarcando toda la habitación.

—Todo esto es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto recompensa como castigo.

—Así que obtendrás gozo por ejercer tu voluntad sobre mí.

—Se trata de ganar tu confianza y respeto, por eso me dejarás ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, dicha, debido a tu sumisión. Mientras mayor sea tu sumisión, mayor será mi dicha, es una ecuación muy simple.

—Bueno, ¿y qué obtendré yo de esto?

Él se encoge de hombros, casi en modo de disculpas.

—A mi —dice con sencillez.

_**Por Dios .**_Leon desliza una mano entre su cabello cuando me mira.

—No estarás regalando nada, Claire, serás retribuida —murmura exasperado—. Bajemos las escaleras a donde pueda concentrarme mejor. Es una gran distracción tenerte aquí. —Me extiende su mano, la cual ahora estoy reacia a tomar.

Jill había dicho que era peligroso y estaba tan en lo cierto. _**¿Cómo lo sabía? **_Él es peligroso para mi salud porque sé que diré que sí. Y parte de mí no quiere. Parte de mí quiere salir corriendo, dando gritos, de esta habitación y lo que representa. Estoy tan sobrepasada por la situación, fuera de lugar.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Claire—. Sus ojos celestes imploran y sé que dice la verdad. Tomo su mano y entonces, me conduce fuera de la habitación.

—Si haces esto, entonces déjame enseñarte. —En vez de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha de la _**"Sala de juegos",**_como él mismo le llama y bajamos por un corredor. Pasamos varias puertas hasta que nos detenemos en la última. Más allá de ella hay un dormitorio con una cama extra grande, todo en blanco… todo: muebles, paredes, ropa de cama. Es estéril y fría, pero con la vista más gloriosa de Seattle a través de la pared de vidrio.

—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla como quieras, tener lo que quieras aquí.

— ¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me mude? —No puedo ocultar el horror en mi voz.

—No a tiempo completo. Sólo por ejemplo, desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo. Tenemos que hablar todo eso, negociar. Si quieres hacer esto —añade, su voz es calmada y titubeante.

— ¿Dormiré aquí?

—Sí.

—No contigo.

—No. Ya te lo dije, no duermo con nadie, excepto tú, cuando estás aturdida el trago. —En sus ojos hay reprimenda.

Juntos mis labios en una dura línea. Esto es lo que no puedo conciliar. El amable y bondadoso Leon, que me rescata de la embriaguez y me sostiene gentilmente mientras vomito en las azaleas con el monstruo que posee cadenas y látigos en una habitación especial.

— ¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Mi habitación está abajo. Ven, debes tener hambre.

—Extrañamente, parece que he perdido el apetito —murmuro con petulancia.

—Tienes que comer, Claire—me reprende y tomando mi mano, me conduce hacia abajo.

De vuelta a la imposiblemente gran sala, me lleno de profunda inquietud. Estoy en el borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si salto o no.

—Estoy plenamente consciente de que es un sendero oscuro por el que te estoy conduciendo Claire, por lo que realmente quiero que pienses en esto. Debes tener algunas preguntas —dice mientras se pasea por la zona de la cocina, liberando mi mano.

_**Las tengo. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?**_

—Has firmado un CDC. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y contestaré.

Me quedo de pie delante de la barra del desayuno, observándolo mientras abre el refrigerador y saca un plato con diferentes quesos y dos grandes racimos de uvas rojas y verdes. Lo pone en la encimera y procede a rebanar una barra de pan francés.

—Siéntate. —Señala uno de los taburetes de la barra de desayuno y obedezco sus órdenes. Si voy a hacer esto, voy a tener acostumbrarme a ello. Me doy cuenta que de que él ha sido así de mandón desde que lo conocí.

—Mencionaste un documento.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué documento es ese?

—Bueno, aparte del CDC hay un documento que dice lo que haremos y lo que no.

Tengo que conocer tus límites y tú tienes que conocer los míos. Esto es consensual, Claire.

— ¿Y si no quiero hacer esto?

—No habría problema —dice con cuidado.

—Pero ¿no tendríamos ningún tipo de relación? —pregunto.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Este es el único tipo de relación en la que estoy interesado.

— ¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es mi manera de ser.

— ¿Cómo te volviste de esta manera?

— ¿Por qué cualquiera es de la forma que es? Eso es algo difícil de responder ¿Por qué algunas personas adoran el queso y otras lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso?

La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado esto para cenar. —Toma algunos platos grandes de color blanco de un armario y pone uno frente a mí.

_**Estamos hablando de queso… Mierda santa.**_

— ¿Cuáles son las reglas que tengo que seguir?

—Las tengo bajo escrito. Las revisaremos una vez hayamos comido.

_**Comida. ¿Cómo puedo comer ahora?**_

—No estoy realmente hambrienta —susurro.

—Comerás —dice simplemente. _**Leon el Dominante, todo se vuelve claro ahora.**_

— ¿Te gustaría otra copa de vino?

—Sí, por favor.

Vierte vino en mi copa y viene a sentarse a mi lado. Tomo un sorbo apresurado.

—Sírvete, Leon.

Tomo un racimo pequeño de uvas. Esto lo puedo manejar. Entorna los ojos.

— ¿Llevas largo rato siendo así? —pregunto.

—Sí.

— ¿Es fácil encontrar mujeres que quieran hacer esto?

Enarca una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías —dice con sequedad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? Realmente no lo entiendo.

—Claire, ya te lo he dicho. Hay algo en ti. Simplemente no puedo alejarme. —Sonríe irónicamente—. Soy como la polilla a la llama. —Su voz se oscurece—Te quiero de una forma tan terrible, especialmente ahora, cuando estás mordiendo tu labio de nuevo. —Toma una profunda respiración y traga.

Mi estómago se sobresalta, él me desea… de una extraña manera, cierto, pero este hermoso, extraño y pervertido hombre me desea.

—Pienso que tienes ese cliché al revés —me quejo. Yo soy la polilla y él la llama y me voy a quemar. Lo sé.

— ¡Come!

—No, no he firmado nada todavía, así que pienso que tiraré de mi libertad un poco más, si eso está bien para ti.

Sus ojos se suavizan y sus labios cambian a una sonrisa.

—Como desee, señorita Redfield.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres? —Suelto la pregunta. Pero soy muy curiosa.

—Quince.

Oh… no tantas como había pensado.

— ¿Por largos periodos de tiempo?

—Algunas de ellas, si.

— ¿Alguna vez heriste a alguna?

—Sí.

— ¿Gravemente?

—No.

— ¿Vas a herirme?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Físicamente, ¿vas a herirme?

—Te castigaré cuando lo requieras y será doloroso.

Creo que me siento un poco débil. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. Alcohol, esto me hará más valiente.

— ¿Alguna vez has sido golpeado? —pregunto.

—Sí.

Oh… eso me sorprende. Antes de que pueda preguntarle más sobre esta revelación, interrumpe mi tren de pensamientos.

—Discutámoslo en mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Esto es muy duro de procesar. Allí estaba yo, tontamente pensando que me gustaría pasar una noche de pasión en la cama de este hombre y en realidad, estábamos negociando este extraño acuerdo.

Lo sigo dentro de su estudio, una espaciosa habitación con otra ventana del piso al techo que se abre hacia afuera en un balcón. Se sienta al escritorio, indicándome con un movimiento que me siente en un sillón de cuero frente a él y me entrega una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las reglas. Pueden estar sujetas a cambios. Forman parte del contrato, que también puedes tener. Lee las reglas y las discutiremos.

REGLAS

Obediencia:

La Sumisa obedecerá todas las instrucciones dadas por el Dominante de inmediato, sin vacilación ni reservas y de manera expedita. La Sumisa estará de acuerdo con cualquier actividad sexual considerada adecuada y agradable por el Dominante, con excepción de aquellas actividades que se detallan en los límites de dureza (Anexo 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin titubeos.

Dormir:

La Sumisa se asegurará de alcanzar un mínimo de siete horas de sueño por noche cuando no esté con el Dominante.

Comida:

La Sumisa comerá regularmente para mantener su salud y bienestar de una lista de alimentos (Anexo 4). La Sumisa no ingerirá alimentos entre comidas, con excepción de fruta.

Vestimenta:

Durante el plazo, la Sumisa vestirá solo lo aprobado por el Dominante. El Dominante proporcionará un presupuesto de ropa a la Sumisa, el cual la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Dominante deberá acompañar a la Sumisa a comprar sobre una base ad hoc. Si el Dominante así lo exige, la Sumisa deberá usar, durante el plazo, cualquier adorno que el Dominante requiera, en presencia del Dominante y en cualquier otro momento que el Dominante considere conveniente.

Ejercicio:

El Dominante proveerá a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana en sesiones de una hora de duración, en horarios de mutuo acuerdo entre el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal reportará al Dominante sobre el progreso de la Sumisa.

Higiene personal / belleza:

La Sumisa se mantendrá limpia y afeitada y/o depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa visitará el salón de belleza de la elección del Dominante las veces que decida el Dominante y se someterá a tratamientos que el Dominante crea convenientes.

Cuidado personal:

La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, no fumará, no tomará drogas recreativas o se expondrá a cualquier peligro innecesario.

Cualidades personales:

La Sumisa no tendrá relaciones sexuales con alguien que no sea el Dominante. La Sumisa se conducirá de una manera respetuosa y modesta en todo momento. Debe reconocer que su comportamiento es un reflejo directo del Dominante. Ella se hará responsable por cualquier delito, error o mala conducta cometida cuando no esté en presencia del Dominante.

El incumplimiento de cualquiera de los anteriores, resultará en un castigo inmediato, cuya naturaleza será determinada por el Dominante.

— ¿Límites de dureza? —pregunto.

—Si. Lo que no vas a hacer, lo que no voy a hacer, tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro contrato.

—No estoy segura sobre aceptar dinero para ropa. Se siente incorrecto. —Me muevo incómodamente.

—Quiero despilfarrar dinero sobre ti, déjame comprarte unas cuantas prendas. Quizás necesite que me acompañes a algunas funciones y quiero que vistas bien. Estoy seguro de que tu salario, cuando consigas un trabajo, no va a cubrir el tipo de ropa que me gustaría que uses.

— ¿No tendré que usarlos cuando no esté contigo?

—No.

—De acuerdo. —_**Piensa en ello como un uniforme.**_

—No quiero ejercicios cuatro veces a la semana.

—Claire, te necesito flexible, fuerte y con resistencia. Créeme. Necesitas ejercicio.

—Pero seguramente no cuatro veces a la semana, ¿qué tal tres?

—Quiero que hagas cuatro.

— ¿Pensaba que esto era una negociación?

Frunce los labios en mi dirección.

—De acuerdo, señorita Redfield, otro punto bien hecho. ¿Qué te parece una hora por tres días y un día de media hora?

—Tres días, tres horas. Tengo la impresión de que vas a mantenerme ejercitada cuando este aquí.

Sonríe con malicia y sus ojos brillan como aliviados.

—Sí, lo haré —estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Segura de que no quieres practicar en mi compañía? Eres buena negociando.

—No, no pienso que sea buena idea. —Miro abajo, hacia sus reglas_**. **__**¡Depilación! ¿Depilar qué? ¿Todo? Uf.**_

—Entonces, límites. Estos son los míos. —Me da otra hoja de papel.

Límites de dureza:

- No actos que involucren encender fuego.

- No actos que involucren micción, defecación y derivados.

- No actos que involucren agujas, cuchillos, piercings o sangre.

- No actos que involucren instrumentos médicos ginecológicos.

- No actos que involucren niños o animales.

- No actos que puedan dejar marcas permanentes en la piel.

- No actos que involucren control de la respiración.

_**Ugh. ¡Tenía que escribir esto hasta abajo!**_ Por supuesto, todo ello luce muy sensible y, francamente, necesario… a cualquier persona sana no le gustaría estar involucrada en este tipo de cosas ¿no? Aunque ahora, me siento un poco mareada.

— ¿Hay algo que te gustaría agregar? —pregunta amablemente.

_**Mierda. **_No tengo idea. Estoy completamente perpleja. Me mira y frunce el ceño.

— ¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

Me remuevo incómoda y muerdo mi labio.

—Nunca he hecho algo como esto.

—Bueno, cuando has tenido sexo, ¿hubo algo que no te gustara hacer?

Por primera vez en lo que parecían ser años, me sonrojo.

—Puedes decirme, Claire. Debemos ser honestos con el otro o esto no va a funcionar.

Me remuevo incómoda nuevamente y miro mis dedos entrelazados.

—Dime —ordena.

—Bueno… nunca antes he tenido sexo, así que no sé. —Mi voz se reduce.

Lo miro y él está mirándome, con la boca abierta, congelado y pálido, muy pálido.

— ¿Nunca? —Susurra. Niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Eres virgen? —Respira. Asiento con la cabeza, enrojeciendo de nuevo. Cierra los ojos y parece como si contara hasta diez. Cuando los abre nuevamente, está enojado, mirándome.

—¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste? —gruñe.

Hasta que este cap:D

Gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias a Wiroxd, Krla, ClaireR, Name, Guest, Clauu y Claire0118 por sus review, no saben que feliz me hace que les guste 3

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando esta historia:3

Capítulo12

Leon está pasando ambas manos por su cabello y caminando de un lado a otro por su estudio. Dos manos, eso es doble exasperación. Su control sólido usual se ha esfumado.

―No entiendo por qué no me dijiste ―me crítica severamente.

―El tema nunca surgió. No tengo el hábito de revelar mi estatus sexual a todo el que conozco. Quiero decir, apenas si nos conocemos.

Estoy mirando mis manos. ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo culpable? ¿Por qué está tan enojado? Le doy una mirada.

―Bueno, tú sabes mucho sobre mí ahora ―chasquea, su boca se presiona en una línea severa―. ¡Sabía que eras inexperta, pero virgen! ―Lo dice como si realmente fuera una mala palabra―. Rayos, Claire, acabo de mostrarte. Puede que Dios me perdone. ¿Alguna vez has sido besada, sin contarme a mí?

―Por supuesto que sí. ―Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para lucir ofendida. _**De acuerdo… quizás dos veces**__**.**_

― ¿Y un joven agradable no ha caído rendido a tus pies? Simplemente no entiendo. Tienes veintiuno, casi veintidós. Eres hermosa.

Pasa sus manos por su cabello otra vez.

_**Hermosa**_. Me sonrojo, complacida. Leon Kennedy piensa que soy hermosa. Anudo mis dedos, mirándolos fijamente, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa tonta. Quizás es corto de vista,__mi subconsciente ha levantado su cabeza, sonámbula. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

―Y estás discutiendo con seriedad lo que quiero hacer, cuando no tienes experiencia. ―Sus cejas se juntan― ¿Cómo has evitado el sexo? Dime, por favor.

Me encojo de hombros.

―No ha habido nadie en realidad, ya sabes. ―_**Nadie ha estado a la altura, sólo tú**_. Y resultaste ser alguna clase de monstruo―. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? ―susurro.

―No estoy enojado contigo, estoy enojado conmigo. Simplemente asumí…

Suspira. Me mira con astucia y luego sacude su cabeza― ¿Quieres irte? ―pregunta, su voz gentil.

―No, a menos que quieras que me vaya ―murmuro_**. **__**Oh no… No quiero irme**__**.**_

―Por supuesto que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí. ―Él frunce el ceño mientras dice esto y luego mira su reloj―Es tarde. ―Y se gira para mirarme―Estás mordiéndote el labio. ―Su voz es ronca y está mirándome especulativamente.

―Lo siento.

―No te disculpes. Es sólo que también quiero morderlo.

Jadeo… cómo puede decirme cosas como esa y esperar que no esté afectada.

―Ven ―murmura.

― ¿Qué?

―Vamos a rectificar la situación ahora mismo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

―Tu situación. Claire, voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

―Oh. ―El piso se ha desmoronado. _**Soy una situación **__**.**_Estoy sosteniendo mi respiración.

―Si es que quieres hacerlo, quiero decir, no quiero empujar mi suerte.

―Creí que tú no hacías el amor. Creí que follabas duro. ―Trago saliva, mi boca repentinamente seca.

Me da una sonrisa maliciosa, los efectos de ésta viajan todo el camino hasta _**allí.**_

―Puedo hacer una excepción o quizás combine los dos, ya veremos. Realmente quiero hacerte el amor. Por favor, ven a mi cama conmigo. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero realmente necesitas tener alguna idea de en qué te estás metiendo. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche, con lo básico. Esto no significa que todo vaya a volverse corazones y flores, es un medio para un fin, pero uno que quiero, y que espero que tú también. ―Su mirada celeste es intensa.

Me sonrojo…_**oh Dios mío**_… los deseos se hacen realidad.

―Pero no he hecho todas las cosas que exiges de tu lista de reglas. ―Mi voz está entrecortada, vacilante.

―Olvídate de las reglas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que entraste en mi oficina y sé que me deseas. No estarías sentada aquí discutiendo calmadamente sobre castigo y límites estrictos si no lo quisieras. Por favor, Claire, pasa la noche conmigo.

Extiende su mano en mi dirección, sus ojos están brillantes, ardientes… excitados y pongo mi mano en la suya. Él me empuja hacia sus brazos así que puedo sentir la longitud de su cuerpo contra el mío, esta acción rápida me toma por sorpresa. Pasa sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello, enrolla mi cola de caballo alrededor de su muñeca y empuja gentilmente, así que me veo obligada a mirar arriba hacia él. También me mira.

―Eres una joven valiente ―susurra―. Estoy impresionado.

Sus palabras son como alguna clase de artefacto incendiario; mi sangre arde. Se inclina, besa mis labios gentilmente y chupa mi labio inferior.

―Quiero morder este labio ―murmura contra mi boca y cuidadosamente tira de éste con sus dientes. Gimo y él sonríe.

―Por favor, Claire, déjame hacerte el amor.

―Sí ―susurro, porque esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Su sonrisa es triunfante mientras me libera, toma mi mano y me lleva a través del apartamento.

Su habitación es enorme. Las ventanas dejan ver un Seattle iluminado y elevado. Las paredes son blancas y los muebles son azul pálido. La cama enorme es ultra-moderna, hecha de madera gris y áspera, cuatro postes pero sin dosel. Sobre la pared encima de estos hay una pintura impresionante del mar.

Estoy temblando como una hoja. Esto es. Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo, voy a hacerlo, con nadie más que Leon Kennedy. Mi respiración es superficial y no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Él se quita su reloj y lo pone sobre la parte superior de un mueble con cajones a juego con la cama y se quita la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la silla. Está vestido con una camisa de lino blanco y pantalones. Es de una belleza sorprendente. Su cabello rubio/castaño es un desastre, su camisa está por fuera, sus ojos celestes audaces y deslumbrantes. Se quita sus Converse, se estira y se saca las medias, una por una. Los pies de Leon Kennedy… vaya… ¿qué tienen los pies descalzos? Girándose, me mira, su expresión suave.

―Asumo que no tomas la píldora.

_**¡Qué! **__**Mierda.**_

―Pensé que no. ―Abre el cajón superior del mueble y saca un paquete de condones. Me mira atentamente.

―Prepárate ―murmura―. ¿Quieres las cortinas cerradas?

―No me importa ―susurro― Pensé que no dejabas que nadie durmiera en tu cama.

― ¿Quién dice que vamos a dormir? ―murmura suavemente.

―Oh.

Camina lentamente hacia mí. Confiado, sexy, sus ojos ardientes y mi corazón empieza a palpitar. Mi sangre está bombeando alrededor de mi cuerpo. Deseo, denso y caliente llena mi estómago. Él se para frente de mí, mirándome a los ojos. _**Es jodidamente atractivo**__**.**_

―Vamos a quitar esta chaqueta, ¿de acuerdo? ―dice suavemente, toma las solapas y desliza gentilmente mi chaqueta por mis hombros. La deja sobre la silla.

― ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Claire Redfield? ―susurra.

Mi respiración se entrecorta. No puedo quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Se estira y gentilmente pasa sus dedos desde mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla.

― ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a hacerte? ―agrega, acariciando mi barbilla.

Los músculos dentro de la parte más profunda y más oscura de mí se aprietan de la forma más deliciosa. El dolor es tan dulce y agudo que quiero cerrar mis ojos, pero estoy hipnotizada por los ojos celestes mirándome fervientemente.

Inclinándose, me besa. Sus labios son demandantes, firmes y lentos, moldeando los míos. Empieza a desabotonar mi camisa mientras deja besos como toques de plumas sobre mi mandíbula, mi barbilla y las esquinas de mi boca. Lentamente la quita y la deja caer al suelo. Retrocede y me mira. Tengo un sostén de ajuste perfecto de color celeste. _**Gracias al cielo.**_

―Oh, Claire ―respira―. Tienes la piel más hermosa, pálida y perfecta. Quiero besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Me sonrojo. _**Oh Dios mío**_… ¿Por qué dijo que no podía hacerme el amor? Haré cualquier cosa que quiera. Toma mi lazo para el cabello, lo quita y jadea cuando mi cabello cae en cascadas alrededor de mis hombros.

―Eres hermosa ―murmura y sus manos están en mi cabello, agarrando cada lado de mi cabeza.

Su beso es demandante, su lengua y labios miman los míos. Gimo y mi lengua encuentra tentativamente la suya. Pone sus brazos a mí alrededor y me arrastra contra su cuerpo, apretándome con fuerza. Una mano permanece en mi cabello, la otra viaja por mi espina dorsal hasta mi cintura y luego a mi trasero. Sus manos se flexionan sobre él y aprieta gentilmente. Me sostiene contra sus caderas y siento su erección, que lánguidamente empuja hacia mí.

Gimo una vez más en su boca. Difícilmente puedo contener las sensaciones desenfrenadas o las hormonas que se alborotan a través de mi cuerpo. Lo deseo con tantas ganas.

Tomando la parte superior de sus brazos, siento sus bíceps, él es sorprendentemente fuerte… muscular. Tentativamente, muevo mis manos a su rostro y hacia su cabello. Es tan suave, revuelto. Tiro gentilmente y él gime. Me lleva hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de mis rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme sobre ella, pero no lo hace. Liberándome, repentinamente cae sobre sus rodillas. Agarra mis caderas con ambas manos y recorre con su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo, luego mordisquea gentilmente su camino hasta el hueso de mi cadera, luego sobre mi vientre hasta el otro lado.

―Ah ―gimo.

Mirarlo sobre sus rodillas en frente de mí, sentir su boca sobre mí, es tan inesperado y caliente. Mis manos permanecen en su cabello, empujando gentilmente mientras trato de tranquilizar mi respiración demasiado fuerte. Me mira a través de esas pestañas imposiblemente largas, sus ojos de un celeste ardiente. Sus manos alcanzan y deshacen el botón de mis jeans y sin prisas baja la cremallera. Sin quitar sus ojos de mí, sus manos se mueven bajo la pretina, rozándome y moviéndose a mi trasero. Sus manos se deslizan lentamente desde mi trasero a mis muslos, quitando mis jeans mientras lo hace. No puedo alejar mi mirada. Él se detiene y lame sus labios, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual. Se inclina hacia adelante, recorriendo su nariz hasta el vértice entre mis muslos. Lo siento _**Allí.**_

―Hueles tan bien ―murmura y cierra sus ojos, una mirada de placer puro sobre su cara y prácticamente convulsiono.

Se estira y tira de la manta de la cama, luego me empuja gentilmente hasta que caigo sobre el colchón.

Todavía arrodillado, agarra mi pie y desata mi Converse, quitándome mi zapato y la media. Me levanto sobre mis codos para ver lo que está haciendo. Estoy jadeando… queriendo. Él levanta mi pie por el talón y corre la uña de su pulgar por el empeine. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el movimiento hace eco en mi ingle. Jadeo. Sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, otra vez pone su lengua a lo largo de mi empeine y luego sus dientes. Gimo… cómo puedo sentir esto,_**allí.**_Me recuesto sobre la cama, gimiendo. Escucho su risita suave.

―Oh, Claire, lo que podría hacerte ―susurra. Me quita mi otra media y zapato, luego se para y me quita los jeans. Estoy acostada sobre su cama vestida sólo con mi sostén y bragas y él está mirándome.

―Eres muy hermosa, Claire Redfield. No puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti.

Sus palabras. Él es tan seductor. Me quita la respiración.

―Muéstrame cómo te complaces.

_**¿Qué? **_Frunzo el ceño.

―No seas tímida, Claire, muéstrame ―susurra.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

―No sé qué quieres decir. ―Mi voz es ronca, difícilmente la reconozco, enlazada con el deseo.

― ¿Cómo te haces correr? Quiero verlo.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

―No lo hago ―murmuro. Él levanta sus cejas, asombrado por un momento, sus ojos se oscurecen y sacude su cabeza en incredulidad.

―Bueno, tendremos que ver lo que podemos hacer sobre eso. ―Su voz es suave, desafiante, una amenaza deliciosa y sensual.

Deshace los botones de sus pantalones y lentamente se los baja, sus ojos sobre los míos todo el tiempo. Se inclina sobre mí y, agarrando cada uno de mis tobillos, separa rápidamente mis piernas y se arrastra sobre la cama entre ellas. Se cierne sobre mí. Estoy temblando con necesidad.

―Quédate quieta ―murmura y luego se inclina y besa el interior de mi muslo, dejando un rastro de besos hacia arriba, sobre el material de encaje delgado de mis bragas, besándome.

Oh… no puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no puedo moverme? Me retuerzo bajo él.

―Vamos a tener que trabajar en que te quedes quieta, nena.

Deja besos sobre mi vientre, su lengua se hunde en mi ombligo. Todavía está dirigiéndose al norte, besándome sobre mi torso.

Mi piel está en llamas. Estoy sonrojada, demasiado caliente, demasiado fría, estoy agarrando la sábana bajo mí. Se tumba a mi lado y su mano viaja desde mi cadera, a mi cintura y hasta mi pecho. Me mira, su expresión ilegible y gentilmente acuna mi pecho.

―Llenas mi mano perfectamente, Claire ―murmura y hunde su dedo índice en la copa de mi sostén y gentilmente la tira hacia abajo liberando mi pecho, pero el alambre de abajo y la tela de la copa lo fuerzan hacia arriba. Su dedo se mueve a mi otro pecho y repite el proceso. Mis pechos están hinchados y mis pezones se endurecen bajo su mirada firme. Estoy atada por mi propio sostén.

―Muy lindo ―susurra apreciativamente y mis pezones se endurecen incluso más.

Sopla muy suavemente sobre uno mientras su mano se mueve a mi otro pecho y su pulgar gira lentamente al final de mi pezón, alargándolo. Gimo, sintiendo la dulce sensación hasta en mi ingle.

Estoy tan húmeda. _**Oh por favor**_, ruego internamente mientras mis dedos aprietan mucho más la sábana. Sus labios se cierran alrededor de mi otro pezón y tira de él. Casi convulsiono.

―Vamos a ver si podemos hacer que te corras de esta manera ―susurra, continuando su asalto lento y sensual. Mis pezones soportan el peso delicioso de sus dedos hábiles y labios, encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo así que mi cuerpo entero canta con dulce agonía, él simplemente no se detiene.

―Oh… por favor ―ruego y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, mi boca abierta mientras gimo, mis piernas endurecidas. Santa mierda, ¿qué está sucediéndome?

―Vamos, nena ―murmura. Sus dientes se cierran sobre mi pezón y su pulgar y dedo empujan fuerte y me deshago en sus manos, mi cuerpo convulsionando haciéndose añicos en miles de pedazos. Él me besa, profundamente, su lengua en mi boca absorbiendo mis gritos.

_**Oh Dios mío. **_Eso fue extraordinario. Ahora sé de qué se trata todo esto. Su mirada baja hacia mí, una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su rostro, aunque estoy segura de que no hay nada más que gratitud y admiración en la mía.

―Eres muy sensible ―respira―. Vas a tener que aprender a controlar eso y va a ser muy divertido enseñarte cómo.

Me besa otra vez.

Mi respiración todavía está entrecortada mientras bajo de mi orgasmo. Su mano se mueve a mi cintura, a mi cadera y luego me acuna, íntimamente…_**Caramba**_. Su dedo se desliza a través del encaje fino y lentamente hace círculos a mí alrededor…_**allí.**_Brevemente cierra sus ojos y su respiración se entrecorta.

―Estás tan deliciosamente húmeda. Dios, te deseo. ―Empuja su dedo en mi interior y grito mientras lo hace una y otra vez. Pasa su mano por mi clítoris y grito una vez más. Empuja en mi interior más y más fuerte. Gimo.

De repente, se sienta, tira de mis bragas y la lanza sobre el suelo. Se quita sus bóxers y su erección se libera. Se estira sobre su mesa de noche y agarra un paquete de aluminio y luego se mueve entre mis piernas, separándolas mucho más. Se pone de rodillas y empuja un condón sobre su gran, gran longitud.

―No te preocupes ―respira, sus ojos sobre los míos―. También te expandes.

Se inclina, su mano en cada lado de mi cabeza, así se cierne sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos, su mandíbula apretada, sus ojos quemando. Es sólo ahora que me doy cuenta que todavía está vistiendo su camisa.

― ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? ―pregunta suavemente.

Hasta aqui el cap12:3 Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando esta historia:3

Capítulo13

―Por favor ―ruego.

―Pon tus rodillas arriba ―ordena suavemente y soy rápida en obedecer―. Voy a follarte ahora, señorita Redfield ―murmura, mientras posiciona la cabeza de su erección en la entrada de mi sexo―Duro ―susurra y se hunde de un golpe en mi interior.

― ¡Aargh! ―grito mientras siento una extraña sensación de pinchazo profunda en mi interior mientras él rasga mi virginidad. Se queda quieto, mirándome, sus ojos brillantes con triunfo extático.

Su boca está abierta ligeramente y su respiración es pesada. Gime.

―Estás tan apretada. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento, mis ojos amplios, mis manos en sus antebrazos. Me siento tan llena. Sigue quieto, dejándome aclimatarme a la sensación intrusiva y abrumadora de él en mi interior.

―Voy a moverme, nena ―respira después de un momento, su voz tirante.

Se retira con una lentitud exquisita. Y cierra sus ojos, gime y empuja en mi interior de nuevo. Grito una segunda vez y él se queda quieto.

― ¿Más? ―susurra, su voz torca.

―Sí. ―Aspiro. Él lo hace una vez más y se queda quieto de nuevo.

Gimo. Mi cuerpo aceptando… Oh, quiero esto.

― ¿Otra vez? ―aspira.

―Sí. ―Es una súplica.

Y él se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se echa sobre sus codos para así poder sentir su peso sobre mí, oprimiéndome. Se mueve lentamente al principio, impulsándose dentro y fuera de mí. Acelera. Yo gimo, él se mueve más fuerte, acelerando la velocidad, sin piedad, un ritmo incesante y yo mantengo el ritmo, encontrándome con sus embestidas.

Agarra mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besa fuertemente, sus dientes agarrando mi labio inferior otra vez. Se mueve un poco y puedo sentir la edificación de algo muy dentro de mí, como antes. Empiezo a ponerme más rígida a medida que el empuja una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo se estremece, se arquea, un brillo de sudor se acumula sobre mí. Oh Dios... no sabía que iba a sentirse así... no sabía que podía sentirse tan bueno como esto. Mis pensamientos se dispersan... sólo hay sensación... sólo él... sólo yo... oh, por favor... me pongo rígida.

—Acaba para mí —susurra sin aliento y me deshago con sus palabras, explotando alrededor de él mientras llego al clímax y me desarmo en un millón de pedazos debajo de él. Mientras él se viene, dice mi nombre, empujando duro, luego quedándose quieto mientras acaba dentro de mí.

Todavía estoy jadeando, tratando de aminorar mi respiración, mi corazón desbocado y mis pensamientos están desenfrenados. Guao... eso fue asombroso. Abro los ojos y tiene su frente apretada contra la mía, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada. Los ojos de Leon parpadean abriéndose y me miran, sombríos pero suaves. Todavía está dentro de mí. Inclinándose, presiona suavemente un beso en mi frente y luego, lentamente, se retira de mí.

—Oh. —Me estremezco con la falta de familiaridad.

— ¿Te lastimé? —pregunta Leon mientras se acuesta a mi lado, recostado sobre un codo. Y tengo que sonreír, ampliamente.

— ¿Me estas preguntando si me heriste?

—No he perdido la ironía —sonríe sardónicamente—. De verdad, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos son intensos, minuciosos, exigentes incluso.

Me tiendo a su lado, sintiéndome despejada, mis huesos como la mermelada, pero estoy relajada, profundamente relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora sé por qué tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… llegando al tope, como una lavadora en centrifugado, wow. No tenía idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de hacer, podía ser enrollado con tanta fuerza y liberado con tanta violencia, tan gratificante. El placer era indescriptible.

—Estas mordiéndote el labio y no me has respondido. —Tiene el ceño fruncido.

Le sonrío con picardía. Luce glorioso con su pelo alborotado, sus ojos celestes ardientes y la expresión seria y oscura.

—Me gustaría hacer eso de nuevo —susurro. Por un momento, pienso que veo una mirada fugaz de alivio en su rostro antes de que las persianas bajen y me mira con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Lo harías ahora, señorita Redfield? —murmura secamente. Se inclina y me besa gentilmente en la esquina de mi boca—. No exiges pequeñas cosas. Voltéate.

Parpadeo en su dirección momentáneamente y me volteo. Me desabrocha el sujetador y pasa su mano de la espalda a mi trasero.

—De verdad tienes la piel más bella —murmura.

Se mueve hasta que una de sus piernas está entre las mías y esta acostado a medias en mi espalda. Puedo sentir los botones de su camisa presionándome mientras recoge mi cabello y besa mi hombro desnudo.

— ¿Por qué estas usando tu camisa? —pregunto. Él se queda quieto.

Después de un latido, se quita la camisa y se acuesta sobre mí. Siento su cálida piel contra la mía. Mmmm… se siente celestial. Tiene una fina capa de pelo en el pecho que me hace cosquillas en la espalda.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te folle otra vez? —me susurra en el oído y comienza a dejar un rastro de suaves y delicados besos alrededor de mi oído y bajando por mi cuello.

Sus manos bajan, rozando mi cintura, encima de mi cadera y abajo de mi muslo a la parte de atrás de mi rodilla. Empuja mi rodilla más arriba y mi aliento se dificulta... ¡Oh! ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Se mueve para estar entre mis piernas, presionándose contra mi espalda y su mano se desplaza desde mi muslo hasta mi trasero. Me acaricia el glúteo lentamente y luego arrastra los dedos por entre mis piernas.

—Te voy a tomar desde atrás, Claire —murmura y con su otra mano sujeta mi pelo por la nuca en un puño y tira suavemente, manteniéndome en posición. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy maniatada por debajo de él, impotente.

—Eres mía —susurra—Solo mía. No lo olvides. —Su voz es intoxicante, sus palabras emocionantes y seductoras. Siento su erección creciendo contra mi muslo.

Sus largos dedos se desplazan para masajear suavemente mi clítoris, dando vueltas lentamente. Su respiración es suave contra mi cara mientras lentamente me pellizca a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—Hueles divino —me acaricia detrás de la oreja.

Su mano se frota contra mí, dando vueltas y vueltas. Acto reflejo, mis caderas comienzan a circular, imitando su mano, mientras el insoportable placer despunta a través de mi sangre como adrenalina.

—Quédate quieta —me ordena, su voz suave pero urgida y lentamente introduce su pulgar dentro de mí, girándolo en vueltas y vueltas, acariciando la pared frontal de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante, toda mi energía se concentra en este espacio pequeño dentro de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta suavemente, sus dientes tomando mi oreja y comienza a flexionar el dedo lentamente, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera... sus dedos siguen dando vueltas.

Cierro mis ojos, tratando de mantener mi respiración bajo control, tratando de absorber las caóticas sensaciones desordenadas a las que sus dedos dan rienda suelta, el fuego atravesando mi cuerpo. Gimo de nuevo.

—Estas muy mojada, tan rápido. Tan entusiasta, Oh, Claire, me gusta eso. Me gusta mucho —susurra.

Quiero endurecer mis piernas pero no me puedo mover. Me está inmovilizando, manteniendo una constante, el ritmo lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente exquisito. Gimo de nuevo y se mueve de repente.

—Abre tu boca —ordena y mete su dedo en mi boca. Mis ojos se abren, parpadeando salvajemente.

—Prueba como sabes —respira contra mi oído—. Chúpame, cariño.

Su pulgar se presiona contra mi lengua y mi boca se cierra alrededor de él, succionándolo salvajemente. Pruebo la salinidad en su pulgar y el sabor metálico de la sangre. Santa mierda. Esto está mal, pero santos infiernos, es erótico.

—Quiero follarte la boca, Claire y lo haré pronto — su voz es ronca, cruda, su respiración más inconexa.

¡Follarme la boca! Gimo y lo muerdo. Él jadea y me tira el pelo más fuerte, con dolor, así que lo libero.

—Mi atrevida y dulce chica —susurra y luego alcanza la mesa de noche para conseguir un paquete plateado—. Quédate tranquila, no te muevas —me ordena mientras libera mi cabello.

Rompe el papel mientras respiro con dificultad, la sangre zumbando en mis venas. La anticipación es estimulante. Se inclina hacia abajo, su peso sobre mí y me agarra del cabello manteniendo mi cabeza inmóvil. No me puedo mover. Estoy seductoramente atrapada por él, preparada y lista para que me tome otra vez.

—Vamos a hacerlo de verdad, despacio esta vez, Claire —resopla.

Y poco a poco se acomoda en mí, poco a poco, lentamente, hasta que está enterrado en mí. Estirándose, llenándome, implacable. Gimo ruidosamente. Se siente más profundo esta vez, delicioso. Gimo otra vez y deliberadamente hace circular sus caderas y retrocede, se pausa un segundo y luego vuelve a entrar. Repite esto una y otra vez. Me está volviendo loca, sus embestidas juguetonas, deliberadamente lentas y la sensación de plenitud intermitente es abrumadora.

—Te sientes tan bien —gime y mis entrañas comienzan a temblar. Se retira y espera—Oh, no, nena, todavía no —murmura y cuando el temblor cesa, comienza el delicioso proceso de nuevo.

—Oh, por favor —suplico. No estoy segura de que pueda soportarlo más. Mi cuerpo esta aprisionado, ansiando la liberación.

—Quiero que te duela, cariño —murmura y continua su dulce tormento, sin prisa, hacia atrás, hacia adelante—Cada vez que te muevas mañana, quiero que recuerdes que he estado aquí. Sólo yo. Eres mía.

Gimo.

—Por favor, Leon —susurro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Claire? Dime.

Gimo de nuevo. Lo saca y se mueve lentamente hacia mí, girando las caderas una vez más.

—Dime —murmura.

—A ti, por favor. —Incrementa el ritmo sólo un poco y su respiración se vuelve más errática. Mis entrañas empiezan a acelerarse y Leon coge el ritmo.

— .Dulce —murmura entre cada embestida— .Tanto.

Gimo.

—Eres.Mía. Acaba para mi, cariño —gruñe.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, inclinándome por el precipicio. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona en torno a él y acabo, ruidosamente diciendo en voz alta una versión distorsionada de su nombre en el colchón y Leon sigue con dos embestidas agudas, y se congela, acabando dentro de mí mientras se libera. Se derrumba sobre mí, su rostro en mi pelo.

—Mierda. Claire —susurra. Se quita sobre mi inmediatamente y rueda sobre su lado de la cama. Subo mis rodillas hasta mi pecho, completamente agotada e inmediatamente me quedo dormida o pierdo el conocimiento en un sueño exhausto.

Cuando me despierto, todavía está oscuro. No tengo idea de cuánto he dormido. Me extiendo por debajo de la manta y me siento adolorida, deliciosamente adolorida. Leon no se ve por ningún lado. Me siento, viendo el paisaje de la ciudad en frente de mí. Hay unas pocas luces entre los rascacielos y hay un susurro del amanecer en el este.

Escucho música. Las notas melodiosas del piano, un lamento triste y dulce. Bach, creo, pero no estoy segura.

Me envuelvo en el edredón y silenciosamente voy hacia el corredor y hacia el gran salón. Leon está en el piano, completamente perdido en la música que está sonando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Su interpretación es fascinante. Recostada contra la pared de la entrada, escucho embelesada. Él es un músico consumado. Se sienta desnudo, su cuerpo bañado por la cálida luz emitida por una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Con el resto de la gran sala en la oscuridad, es como si estuviera en su propia aislada piscina, intocable... solo en una burbuja.

Voy lentamente en silencio hacia él, atraída por la música sublime, la melancolía. Estoy hipnotizada viendo sus hábiles dedos largos mientras se encuentran y presionan suavemente las teclas, pensando en cómo esos mismos dedos han manejado y acariciado hábilmente mi cuerpo. Me sonrojo y jadeo ante los recuerdos y presiono mis muslos. El alza la mirada, sus ojos celestes brillantes e insondables, su expresión indescifrable.

—Lo siento —susurro—. No quise interrumpirte.

Una arruga revolotea en su rostro.

— Sin duda debería decirte eso a ti —murmura. Termina de tocar y pone sus manos en sus piernas.

Noto que está usando pantalones de pijama. Corre sus dedos a través de su cabello y se levanta. Sus pantalones cuelgan de sus caderas, de esa manera... oh Dios. Mi boca se seca mientras casualmente pasea alrededor del piano hacia mí. Tiene los hombros anchos, caderas estrechas y sus abdominales se tensan a medida que camina. Es realmente impresionante.

—Deberías estar en la cama —me advierte.

—Esa es una bella pieza. ¿Bach?

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originalmente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

—Fue exquisita, pero muy triste, una gran melodía melancólica.

Sus labios se tuercen en una media sonrisa.

—Cama —ordena—. Estarás exhausta en la mañana.

—Me desperté y no estabas allí.

—Se me hace difícil dormir, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie —murmura.

No puedo entender su estado de ánimo. Parece un poco desanimado, pero es difícil decir en la oscuridad. Tal vez fue el tono de la pieza que estaba tocando. Pone su brazo a mí alrededor y gentilmente me regresa a la habitación.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado tocando? Tocas maravillosamente.

—Desde que tenía seis.

—Oh.

Leon como un niño de seis años… mi mente invoca una imagen de un lindo niño pelirubio con ojos celestes y mi corazón se derrite, un niño a quien le gusta la música triste.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta cuando estamos de nuevo en el cuarto. Enciende una luz lateral.

—Estoy bien.

Miramos a la cama al mismo tiempo. Hay sangre en las sábanas, evidencia de mi virginidad perdida. Me sonrojo, avergonzada, tirando del edredón más fuerte a mí alrededor.

—Bueno, eso le va a dar a la señora Jones algo en lo que pensar —murmura Leon mientras se pone delante de mí. Pone su mano debajo de mi barbilla e inclina hacia atrás mi cabeza, mirándome. Sus ojos son intensos y examina mi rostro. Me doy cuenta de que no había visto su pecho desnudo antes. Instintivamente, me estiro para correr mis dedos a través del puñado de vello oscuro en el pecho para ver cómo se siente. Inmediatamente, él da un paso atrás fuera de mi alcance.

—Métete en la cama —dice bruscamente—Iré y me acostaré contigo. — Su voz se suaviza. Dejo caer mi mano y frunzo el ceño. No creo que jamás haya tocado su torso. Abre una cómoda, saca una camiseta y rápidamente la desliza sobre él.

—Cama —ordena de nuevo. Subo de nuevo en la cama, tratando de no pensar en la sangre. Se trepa a mi lado y me jala en su abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, de modo que estoy de espaldas a él. Besa mi cabello suavemente e inspira profundamente.

—Duerme, dulce Claire —murmura y cierro mis ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir una melancolía residual, de la música o de su conducta. Leon Kennedy tiene un lado triste.

Hasta aquí el cap13:D quien no quisiera ser Claire xD

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este capitulo:3 hasta el otro cap!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando esta historia:3

Capítulo14

La luz llena la habitación, persuadiéndome desde el sueño profundo a la vigilia. Me estiro y abro los ojos. Es una hermosa mañana, con Seattle a mis pies. Vaya, qué vista. A mi lado, Leon está profundamente dormido. Vaya, qué vista. Me sorprende que todavía esté en la cama. Está frente a mí y tengo una oportunidad sin precedentes para estudiarlo. Su hermoso rostro parece más joven, relajado en el sueño. Sus esculpidos labios carnosos están separados un poco y su cabello brillante es un desastre glorioso. ¿Cómo podría alguien verse así de bien y aún así ser legal? Recuerdo su habitación de arriba... a lo mejor no es legal. Niego con la cabeza, es mucho para pensar. Es tentador estirarse y tocarlo, pero como un niño pequeño, es tan adorable cuando está dormido. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que voy a decir, de lo que va a decir, qué planes tiene, sobre todo sus planes para mí.

Podría mirarlo todo el día, pero tengo necesidades… necesidades de cuarto de baño. Deslizándome de la cama, encuentro su camisa blanca en el suelo y me la pongo.

Camino a través de una puerta pensando que podría ser el cuarto de baño, pero estoy en un inmenso clóset tan grande como mi dormitorio. Filas y filas de trajes caros, camisas, zapatos y corbatas. ¿Cómo puede alguien necesitar esta cantidad de ropa? Hago un gesto de desaprobación. En realidad, el armario de Jill probablemente compita con esto. ¡Jill! _**Oh, no. **_No pensé en ella toda la noche. Se suponía que le escribiría. Mierda. Voy a estar en problemas. Me pregunto brevemente cómo lo está pasando con Chris.

Volviendo a la habitación, Leon sigue durmiendo. Intento la otra puerta. Es el cuarto de baño y es más grande que mi dormitorio. ¿Por qué un hombre solo necesita tanto espacio? Dos lavabos, me doy cuenta con ironía. Teniendo en cuenta que no se acuesta con nadie, uno de ellos no puede haber sido utilizado.

Me miro en el espejo gigante por encima de los lavabos. ¿Me veo diferente? Me siento diferente. Me siento un poco dolorida, si soy honesta y mis músculos… Caray, es como si nunca hubiera hecho ningún ejercicio en mi vida. _**No has hecho ningún ejercicio en tu vida**_, mi subconsciente se ha despertado. Ella me mira con los labios fruncidos, dando golpecitos con el pie. _**Así que acabas de dormir con él, le diste tu virginidad a un hombre que no te ama. De hecho, tiene ideas muy extrañas acerca de ti, quiere hacerte una especie de esclava sexual y perversa.**_

_**¡¿Estás loca?! **_Me está gritando.

Me estremezco cuando me miro en el espejo. Voy a tener que procesar todo esto. Sinceramente, fantasear con enamorarse de un hombre que es más que hermoso, más rico que Croesus y tiene un Salón Rojo del Dolor esperando por mí. Me estremezco. Estoy desconcertada y confundida. Mi cabello está en su propia rebeldía de costumbre. El cabello de acabo de follar no me sienta. Trato de poner orden al caos con mis dedos, pero fallo miserablemente y me rindo; tal vez encontraré cintas para el cabello en mi bolso.

Me muero de hambre. Me dirijo de nuevo hacia el dormitorio. El Bello Durmiente sigue durmiendo, así que lo dejo y me dirijo a la cocina.

_**Oh, no... Jill. **_Dejé mi bolso en el estudio de Leon. Lo busco y alcanzo mi teléfono celular. Tres mensajes de texto.

_***Stas Bn Claire***_

_***Dónde stas Claire***_

_***Maldición, Claire***_

Llamo a Jill. Cuando no contesta, le dejo un mensaje rastrero para decirle que estoy viva y no he sucumbido a Barba Azul, bueno, no en el sentido que ella se preocuparía; _**o tal vez yo lo he hecho. **_Oh, esto es muy confuso. Tengo que tratar de clasificar y analizar mis sentimientos por Leon Kennedy. Es una tarea imposible. Niego con la cabeza. Necesito tiempo a solas, lejos de aquí para poder pensar.

Encuentro dos cintas para el cabello al mismo tiempo en mi bolso y rápidamente ato mi cabello en coletas. ¡Sí! Cuanto más femenina me vea, tal vez más segura estaré de Barba Azul. Saco mi iPod del bolso y conecto los auriculares. No hay nada como la música para cocinar. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de la camisa de Leon, encendiéndolo a todo volumen y comienzo a bailar. Santos infiernos, tengo hambre.

Estoy intimidada por su cocina. Es muy elegante, moderna y ninguno de los armarios tiene asideros. Me toma unos segundos para deducir que tengo que empujar las puertas del armario para abrirlos. Tal vez debería hacerle el desayuno a Leon. Estaba comiendo un omelet el otro día... uhm, ayer en el Heathman. Vaya, han muchas cosas desde entonces. Reviso en la nevera, donde hay un montón de huevos y decido que quiero panqueques y tocino. Estoy haciendo un poco de masa, bailando a mi manera alrededor de la cocina.

Estar ocupada es bueno. Me permite un poco de tiempo para pensar, pero no demasiado profundamente. La música a todo volumen en mis oídos también ayuda a evitar los pensamientos profundos. He venido aquí a pasar la noche en la cama de Leon Kennedy y lo logré, a pesar de que no permite a nadie en su cama. Sonrío, misión cumplida. A lo grande. Sonrío. Grande, a lo grande y me distraigo por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Sus palabras, su cuerpo mientras me hace el amor... Cierro los ojos mientras mi cuerpo zumba ante el recuerdo y mis músculos se contraen deliciosa y profundamente en mi vientre. Mi subconsciente me frunce el ceño..._**mierda, no hacer el amor **_me grita como una arpía. La ignoro, pero en el fondo, sé que ella tiene un punto. Niego con la cabeza para concentrarme en la tarea a mano.

Hay una extensa cocina estilizada. Creo que le tomo el truco a esto. Necesito un lugar para mantener los panqueques calientes y me pongo con el tocino. Amy Studt está cantando en mi oído acerca de inadaptados. Esta canción solía significar mucho para mí, porque soy una inadaptada social. Nunca he encajado en ningún lugar y ahora... tengo una propuesta indecente a considerar desde el propio Rey de los Inadaptados. ¿Por qué es así? ¿De naturaleza o de crianza? Es tan ajeno a todo lo que sé.

Pongo el tocino en la parrilla y mientras se cocina, bato algunos huevos. Me giro y Leon está sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra en el mostrador del desayuno, apoyándose en ella, su rostro apoyado en sus manos. Todavía está vistiendo la camiseta con la que durmió. El cabello de acabo de follar realmente, en serio le sienta, al igual que su barba naciente. Se ve a la vez divertido y perplejo. Me quedo paralizada, ruborizada, luego me recobro y quito los auriculares de mis oídos, mis rodillas se tambalean a la vista de él.

―Buenos días, señorita Redfield. Está con mucha energía esta mañana ―dice secamente.

―Dormí bien ―tartamudeo mi explicación. Sus labios intentan disimular su sonrisa.

―No puedo imaginar por qué. ―Hace una pausa y frunce el ceño―Yo también, después de que regresé a la cama.

― ¿Tienes hambre?

―Mucha ―dice con una mirada intensa y no creo que se esté refiriendo a la comida.

― ¿Panqueques, tocino y huevos?

―Suena muy bien.

―No sé donde guardas tus manteles. ―Me encojo de hombros, tratando desesperadamente de no parecer nerviosa.

―Yo haré eso. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga algo de música para que puedas continuar con tu... eh... baile?

Miro abajo hacia mis dedos, sabiendo que estoy volviéndome de un pardo rojizo.

―Por favor, no te detengas por mí. Es muy entretenido. ―Su tono es uno de diversión irónica.

Frunzo mis labios. Entretenido, ¿eh? Mi subconsciente se ha reído de mí el doble. Me doy vuelta y continúo batiendo los huevos, probablemente batiéndolos un poco más duro de lo que necesitan. En un momento, él está a mi lado. Tira suavemente de mi coleta.

―Me encantan estas ―susurra―No te van a proteger.

― ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos? ―le pregunto con aspereza. Él sonríe.

―Completamente batidos y golpeados. ―Sonríe.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la tarea en cuestión, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa. Es difícil estar enojada por eso. Especialmente cuando está siendo tan inusualmente juguetón. Abre un cajón y saca dos manteles para colocar en la barra del desayuno. Vierto la mezcla de huevos en una cacerola, saco el tocino, lo giro sobre ella y lo pongo de nuevo en la parrilla.

Cuando me vuelvo del todo, hay jugo de naranja sobre la mesa y está haciendo el café.

― ¿Quieres un poco de té?

―Sí, por favor. Si tienes un poco.

Encuentro un par de platos y los coloco en la bandeja de calentamiento de la cocina. Leon llega a un armario y saca algo de té Twining Breakfast Inglés. Frunzo mis labios.

―Soy una conclusión inevitable, ¿no es cierto?

― ¿Lo eres? No estoy seguro de que hayamos concluido nada, señorita Redfield ―murmura

_**¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Nuestras negociaciones? ¿Nuestra, eh... relación... sea lo que sea? **_Sigue siendo tan misterioso. Sirvo el desayuno caliente en los platos y los pongo sobre los manteles. Rebusco en el refrigerador y encuentro un poco de jarabe de arce.

Echo un vistazo a Leon y él me está esperando para sentarse.

―Señorita Redfield. ―Hace un gesto a uno de los taburetes de la barra.

―Señor Kennedy. ―Asiento en reconocimiento. Me subo y hago una ligera mueca de dolor cuando me siento.

― ¿Qué tan dolorida estás? ―pregunta mientras se sienta. Sus ojos celestes se oscurecen.

Me sonrojo_**. **__**¿Por qué hace preguntas tan personales?**_

―Bueno, para ser sincera, no tengo nada con que comparar esto ―le espeto―. ¿Desea ofrecer su conmiseración?― pregunto, demasiado dulce. Creo que está tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, pero no puedo estar segura.

―No. Me preguntaba si deberíamos continuar con tu entrenamiento básico.

―Oh. ―Lo miro atónita mientras dejo de respirar y todo dentro de mí se aprieta. _**Ooh... eso es tan agradable. **_Suprimo mi gruñido.

―Come, Claire. ―Mi apetito se ha vuelto incierto otra vez... más... más sexo... sí, por favor.

―Esto es delicioso, por cierto. ―Me sonríe.

Pruebo un bocado del omelet pero apenas puedo saborearlo. ¡Entrenamiento básico! _**Quiero follar tu boca. **_¿Eso forma parte del entrenamiento básico?

―Deja de morderte el labio. Es muy distractor y resulta que sé que no estás usando nada debajo de mi camisa, lo que lo hace aún más distractor ―gruñe.

Mojo mi bolsita de té en el pequeño tarro que Leon me ha proporcionado. Mi mente está en un torbellino.

― ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento básico tienes en mente? ―pregunto, mi voz es también ligeramente alta, traicionando mi deseo de sonar tan desinteresada, natural y calmada como puedo con mis hormonas causando estragos a través de mi cuerpo.

―Bueno, como estás dolorida, creo que podríamos continuar con habilidades orales.

Hasta aquí el cap14:D que querrá decir Leon con habilidades orales e.e

Nos leemos el próximo cap:3


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando esta historia:3

Capítulo15

Me ahogo con mi té y lo observo con los ojos abiertos y ampliándose más. Me palmea delicadamente la espalda y me pasa jugo de naranja. No puedo decir lo que está pensando.

―Eso si quieres quedarte ―agrega.

Levanto la mirada hacia él, intentando recuperar mi equilibrio. Su expresión es ilegible. Es tan frustrante.

―Me gustaría quedarme por hoy. Si eso está bien. Tengo que trabajar mañana.

― ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo mañana?

―Nueve.

―Te llevaré al trabajo a las nueve mañana.

Frunzo el ceño. _**¿Acaso él quiere que me quede otra noche?**_

―Necesito ir a casa esta noche, necesito ropas limpias.

―Puedo conseguirte algunas aquí.

No tengo dinero de sobra para gastar en ropa. Su mano sube y sostiene mi barbilla, tirando de ella para que mi labio sea liberado del agarre de mis dientes. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba mordiendo mi labio.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta.

—Necesito estar en casa esta tarde.

Su boca es una dura línea.

—Bien, esta tarde. ―Está de acuerdo―. Ahora come tu desayuno.

Mis pensamientos y mi estómago están en un torbellino. Mi apetito se ha desvanecido. Observo mi desayuno a mitad de comer. Simplemente no tengo hambre.

―Come, Claire. No comiste anoche.

―Realmente no tengo hambre ―susurro.

Sus ojos se angostan.

―Realmente me gustaría que terminaras tu desayuno.

― ¿Qué tienes con la comida? ―espeto. Su frente se arruga.

―Te lo dije, tengo problemas con la comida desperdiciada. Come ―chasquea. Sus ojos están oscuros, afligidos.

_**Santa Mierda. ¿De qué se trata? **_Recojo mi tenedor y como lentamente, intentando masticar. Debo recordar no poner mucho en mi plato si se va a poner raro con la comida. Su expresión se suaviza cuando cuidadosamente me termino mi desayuno. Noto que recoge su plato. Espera a que termine y recoge mi plato.

―Tu cocinaste, yo recojo.

―Eso es muy democrático.

―Sí. ―Frunce el ceño―. No es mi estilo habitual. Después de que termine esto, tomaremos un baño.

―Oh, de acuerdo._**―**__**Preferiría tomar una ducha. **_Mi celular suena, interrumpiendo mi ensueño. Es Jill.

―Hola.

Vago hacia las puertas de vidrio del balcón, lejos de él.

―Claire, ¿por qué no me mandaste un mensaje de texto anoche? ―Está enojada.

―Lo siento, fui sobrepasada por los acontecimientos.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, estoy bien.

― ¿Lo hicieron? ―Está pescando información. Pongo mis ojos en blanco con la expectación en su voz.

―Jill, no hablaré de esto por teléfono.

Leon me mira.

―Lo hicieron… puedo notarlo.

¿Cómo puede notarlo? Está fanfarroneando y no puedo hablar sobre esto. Firmé un maldito acuerdo.

―Jill, por favor.

― ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estás bien?

―Te dije que estoy bien.

― ¿Fue cuidadoso?

― ¡Jill, por favor! ―No puedo ocultar mi exasperación.

―Claire, no lo ocultes de mí, he estado esperando este día por casi cuatro años.

―Te veré en la tarde. ―Cuelgo.

Este va a ser un cuadrado difícil de circular. Es tan tenaz y quiere saber, en detalle y no le puedo contar porque he firmado un… ¿cómo se llamaba? CDC. Ella va a enloquecer y con razón. Necesito un plan. Vuelvo la cabeza para ver a Justin moverse con elegancia en su cocina.

― ¿El CDC cubre todo? ―pregunto cautelosamente.

― ¿Por qué? ―Se gira y me mira mientras guarda los Twinings. Me sonrojo.

―Bueno, tengo algunas preguntas, tu sabes, sobre sexo. ―Bajo la mirada hacia mis dedos―Y me gustaría preguntarle a Jill.

―Puedes preguntarme a mí.

―Leon, con el debido respeto. ―Mi voz se desvanece. _**No puedo preguntarte a ti. **__**Obtendré tu predispuesta, perversa como-el-infierno, distorsionada visión del mundo en cuanto al sexo.**__**Q**__**uiero una opinión imparcial**_―Es sólo sobre aspectos prácticos. No mencionaré el Salón Rojo del Dolor.

Él levanta sus cejas.

― ¿Salón Rojo del Dolor? Es más sobre placer, Claire. Créeme ―dice él―. Además ―su tono se endurece―, tu compañera de cuarto tiene relaciones con mi hermano. Realmente preferiría que no lo hicieras.

― ¿Tu familia sabe sobre tu… preferencia?

―No. No es asunto suyo. ―Deambula hacia mí hasta que está parado frente a mí.

― ¿Qué quieres saber? ―pregunta y levantando sus manos recorre desde mi mejilla hacia mi barbilla suavemente con sus dedos, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder verme directamente a los ojos. Me retuerzo por dentro.

No puedo mentirle a este hombre.

―Nada específico por el momento ―susurro.

―Bueno, podemos empezar con: ¿cómo estuvo anoche para ti? ―Sus ojos queman, llenos de curiosidad. _**Está ansioso por saber. **_

_**Wow.**_

―Bien ―murmuro.

Sus labios se levantan ligeramente.

―Para mí también ―él murmura―. Nunca había tenido sexo vainilla antes. Hay mucho que decir de eso. Pero claro, tal vez es por ti.―Mueve su pulgar a través de mi labio inferior.

Inhalo fuertemente. _**¿Sexo vainilla?**_

―Ven, vamos a darnos un baño.

Se inclina y me besa. Mi corazón da un brinco y el deseo se desliza demasiado abajo… demasiado ahí abajo.

La tina es una piedra blanca, profunda, de forma ovoide, muy diseñada. Leon se inclina y la llena desde la llave en la pared de azulejos. Vierte un aceite de baño con aspecto caro dentro del agua. Hace espuma mientras la tina se llena, huele a dulce y sensual jazmín. Se pone de pie y me observa, sus ojos oscurecidos, luego se quita su camiseta y la arroja al suelo.

―Señorita Redfield. ―Ofrece su mano.

Estoy de pie en la entrada, con los ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos, mis brazos envueltos a mí alrededor. Camino hacia delante mientras disimuladamente admiro su físico. Él es simplemente delicioso. Mi subconsciente se desvanece y se desmaya en algún lugar de la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Tomo su mano y me invita a entrar en la tina mientras todavía estoy usando su camisa. Hago lo que me dice. Tengo que acostumbrarme a eso si es que voy a aceptar su escandalosa oferta…_**¡si es que!**_El agua está seductoramente caliente.

―Date la vuelta, déjame ver tu rostro ―ordena, su voz es suave. Hago lo que me dice. Me está observando atentamente.

―Sé que ese labio es delicioso, puedo dar fe de eso, pero ¿podrías dejar de morderlo? ―dice con los dientes apretados―Me hace querer follarte y estas dolorida, ¿bien?

Jadeo, automáticamente liberando mi labio, sorprendida.

―Sí. ―Me reta―Comprendiste. ―Me observa. Asiento frenéticamente. _**No tenía idea de que podía afectarlo así.**_

―Bien. ―Se estira y toma mi iPod del bolsillo del pecho y lo pone cerca del lavamanos.

―Agua y iPods, una combinación no muy inteligente ―murmura.

Se agacha, toma el dobladillo de mi camisa blanca, la levanta por encima de mi cabeza y la arroja al suelo.

Se aleja para observarme. _**Estoy desnuda por el amor de Dios. **_Me sonrojo de color carmesí y miro abajo hacia mis manos, al nivel de la base de mi vientre y desesperadamente quiero desaparecer en el agua caliente y la espuma, pero sé que él no querría eso.

―Oye ―me llama. Le doy un vistazo y su cabeza está ladeada hacia un lado― Claire, eres una mujer muy hermosa, el paquete completo. No cuelgues tu cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzada. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, es un real gusto estar de pie aquí y observarte. ―Toma mi barbilla en su mano e inclina mi cabeza hacia arriba para ver sus ojos. Son suaves y cálidos, incluso calientes. _**Oh por Dios. **_Está tan cerca. Podría estirarme y tocarlo.

―Puedes sentarte ahora. ―Detiene mis pensamientos dispersos y me deslizo hacia abajo dentro de la cálida y acogedora agua. Ooh… pica. Lo que me toma por sorpresa, pero huele celestialmente también y el escozor pronto mengua. Me recuesto hacia atrás y brevemente cierro mis ojos, relajándome en la tranquilizadora agua. Cuando los abro, él está observándome.

― ¿Por qué no te unes? ―pregunto, con valentía, mi voz ronca.

―Creo que lo haré. Muévete hacia delante ―ordena.

Se quita sus pantalones de pijama y se sube detrás de mí. El agua sube mientras él se sienta y me empuja hacia su pecho. Pone sus largas piernas sobre las mías, sus rodillas dobladas y sus tobillos nivelados con los míos, separa sus pies, abriendo mis piernas. Jadeo sorprendida. Su nariz está en mi cabello e inhala profundamente.

—Hueles muy bien, Claire.

Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. _**Estoy desnuda en una bañera con **__**Leon**__**Kennedy**__**. Él está desnudo. **_Si alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría haciendo esto cuando me levanté en su suite ayer, no lo habría creído.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia n.n


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando esta historia:3

Capítulo16

Acerca una botella de jabón para el cuerpo del estante ubicado al lado de la bañera y vierte un poco en su mano. Frota sus manos, creando una suave espuma, luego pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y empieza a frotar el jabón en mi cuello, mis hombros, masajeando con firmeza con sus largos y fuertes dedos. Gimo, sus manos en mi se sienten bien.

— ¿Te gusta eso? —Lo escucho sonreír.

—Mmm.

Baja hasta mis brazos, luego debajo de ellos, lavándolos con suavidad. Estoy tan agradecida de que Jill insistiera en que me afeitara. Sus manos se deslizan a través de mis pechos e inhalo bruscamente mientras sus dedos los rodean y comienzan a amasarlos suavemente, sin tomarlos por mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo se arquea instintivamente, empujando mis pechos hacia sus manos. Mis pezones están sensibles, muy sensibles, sin duda por su nada delicado trato hacia ellos la noche anterior. No demora mucho tiempo y desliza sus manos hacia mi estomago y mi vientre.

Mi respiración aumenta y mi corazón está acelerado. Su creciente erección presionando detrás de mí. Me excita saber que es mi cuerpo lo que lo hace sentirse de esa forma. _**Ja… es tu imaginación**__**. **_Mi subconsciente se burla. Alejo la molesta idea.

Él se detiene y toma una toalla mientras jadeo, queriéndolo… necesitándolo. Mis manos descansan en sus firmes y musculosos muslos. Sostengo mi aliento, sus dedos me estimulan con destreza a través de la tela, es celestial y mis caderas empiezan a moverse a su propio ritmo, presionando contra su mano. Mientras las sensaciones empiezan a tomar el control, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo mis ojos en blanco, mi boca se afloja y gimo. La presión aumenta lenta e inexorablemente en mí…_**Oh mi Dios.**_

—Siéntelo, nena —Leon susurra en mi oído y muy gentilmente roza mi oreja con sus dientes—Siéntelo por mí.

Mis piernas están sujetas por él en el lado de la bañera, manteniéndome prisionera, dándole libre acceso a la parte más privada de mí ser.

—Oh, por favor —susurro, trato de endurecer mis piernas mientras mi cuerpo se pone rígido. Soy una esclava sexual de éste hombre y no me deja moverme.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpia —murmura y se detiene._**¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! **_Mi aliento es irregular.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —jadeo.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti Claire.

Que… oh Dios… pero… yo estaba… no es justo.

—Gírate. Necesito lavarme también —murmura.

¡Oh! Dándome la vuelta para encararlo, estoy sorprendida de encontrar que tiene su erección firme en su agarre. Mi boca se abre.

—Quiero que te familiarices bien, con nombre de pila si es posible, con la más apreciada y favorita parte de mi cuerpo. Estoy muy unido a esto.

_**Es muy grande y está creciendo**_. Su erección está sobre la línea del agua, el agua llega hasta sus caderas. Alzo la mirada y me encuentro cara a cara con su sonrisa maliciosa. Está disfrutando mi expresión de asombro. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirándolo fijamente. Trago_**. **__**¡Eso estuvo dentro de mí! **_No parece posible. Él quiere que lo toque. _**Uhm…**_de acuerdo. Aquí vamos.

Le sonrío y alcanzo el jabón para el cuerpo, exprimiéndolo en mi mano. Hago como él lo hizo, restregando el jabón en mis manos hasta que genera espuma. No alejo mis ojos de los suyos. Mis labios están separados para poder respirar… muy deliberadamente, suavemente, muerdo mi labio inferior y luego deslizo mi lengua por él, siguiendo el camino donde estuvieron mis dientes. Sus ojos están serios, oscuros y se abren a medida que mi lengua se desliza por mi labio inferior. Me acerco y lo rodeo con una de mis manos, reflejo de cómo él lo está sosteniendo. Sus ojos se cierran brevemente. Wow… se siente más firme de lo que esperé. Aprieto y él pone su mano sobre la mía.

—Así —susurra y mueve su mano de arriba a abajo con un firme agarre alrededor de mis dedos. Cierra sus ojos de nuevo y su aliento da tirones en su garganta. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su mirada es de un abrazador gris fundido— Así es correcto, nena.

Suelta mi mano, dejándome para que continúe sola y cierra sus ojos mientras muevo de arriba hacia abajo toda su longitud. Flexiona sus caderas un poco en mi mano y reflexivamente lo siento más apretado. Un gemido escapa de las profundidades de su garganta. _**Folla mi boca… mmm**_. Lo recuerdo empujando su dedo pulgar en mi boca, haciéndome chupar, duro. Su boca se abre ligeramente a medida que su respiración aumenta. Me inclino hacia adelante, mientras él tiene sus ojos cerrados, pongo mis labios alrededor de él y tentativamente chupo, deslizando mi lengua sobre la punta.

—Wow…. Claire—Sus ojos se abren. Y chupo con más fuerza.

Mmm… es suave y duro a la vez, como acero revestido de terciopelo y sorprendentemente sabroso, salado y suave.

—Cristo —gime y cierra de nuevo sus ojos.

Moviéndome hacia abajo, lo empujo en mi boca. Gime de nuevo. _**¡Ja! **_Mi diosa interior está emocionada. Puedo hacer esto, lo puedo follarcon mi boca. Giro mi lengua alrededor de la punta de nuevo, y él flexiona sus caderas. Sus ojos están ahora abiertos y encendidos con el calor. Sus dientes están apretados de nuevo mientras vuelve a flexionar y lo empujo más profundo en mi boca, apoyándome en sus muslos. Siento sus piernas tensarse bajo mis manos. Se acerca y toma mis coletas y empieza a moverse.

—Oh… nena… eso se siente muy bien —murmura. Chupo aún más fuerte, chasqueando mi lengua en la cabeza de su impresionante erección. Envolviendo mis dientes detrás de mis labios, sujetando mi boca alrededor de él. Su aliento silba entre dientes y gime.

—Jesús. ¿Qué tan lejos puedes ir? —susurra.

_**Mmm…**_lo meto más profundo dentro de mi boca, lo puedo sentir en la parte posterior de mi garganta y luego de nuevo en el frente. Mi lengua gira alrededor de su final. Es como un helado con sabor a… Leon Kennedy. Chupo con más y más fuerza, metiéndolo más y más profundo, girando mi lengua a su alrededor. _**Mmm…**_no tenía idea que dar placer pudiese ser tan candente, verlo retorcerse sutilmente con ansias carnales. Mi diosa interior está haciendo el merengue con algunos pasos de salsa.

—Claire, voy a venirme en tu boca. —El tono entre cortado es de advertencia—. Si no quieres que lo haga, detente ahora. —Flexiona de nuevo sus caderas, sus ojos están abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de obscena necesidad, necesidad de mí. Necesidad de mi boca…_**Oh Dios.**_

Santa Mierda. Sus manos están realmente agarrando mi cabello. Puedo hacer esto, presiono con más fuerza y en un momento de extraordinaria confianza, desnudo mis dientes. Eso lo lleva hasta el límite. Grita y se queda quieto y puedo sentir el cálido y salado líquido rebosando en mi garganta. Trago rápidamente. Ugh… no estoy segura de esto. Pero lo miro y se está viniendo en la bañera gracias a mí y no me importa. Me siento y lo observo, una sonrisa de triunfo regodeándose en las comisuras de mis labios. Su respiración es irregular. Abriendo sus ojos, me mira.

— ¿No tienes nauseas? —pregunta, asombrado—Cristo, Claire… eso estuvo… bien, muy bien, pero inesperado.

Frunce el ceño— Sabes, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Sonrió y conscientemente muerdo mi labio. Me mira de manera especulativa.

— ¿Has hecho eso antes?

—No.

Y no puedo evitar el pequeño matiz de orgullo en mi negación.

—Bien —dice complaciente y creo, aliviado— Entonces, otra novedad, señorita Redfield. —Me mira de manera valorativa— Bueno, obtienes una A en habilidades orales. Ven, vamos a la cama, te debo un orgasmo.

Rápidamente, sale de la bañera, dándome la primera versión completa del adonis, divinamente formado, ese es Leon Kennedy. Mi diosa interior deja de bailar y mira también, la boca abierta y babeando un poco. Su erección domesticada pero solida… wow. Envuelve una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura, cubriendo lo esencial y sostiene una plumosa toalla grande para mí. Saliendo de la tina, tomo su mano tendida. Me envuelve en la toalla, me toma en sus brazos y me besa con fuerza, apretando su lengua en mi boca. Tengo muchos deseos de girarme y abrazarlo… tocarlo… pero tiene mis brazos atrapados en la toalla. Pronto, estoy perdida en su beso. Acuna mi cabeza, su lengua explorando mi boca y tengo la sensación de que está expresando su gratitud.

Se aleja, con las manos a cada lado de mi rostro, mirando fijamente mis ojos. Se ve perdido.

—Di sí —susurra fervientemente.

Frunzo el ceño, sin entender.

— ¿A qué?

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Claire —susurra enfatizando la última palabra y mi nombre, suplicando. Me besa de nuevo, dulcemente, apasionadamente, antes de que se aleje y se quede mirándome, parpadeando ligeramente. Toma mi mano y me lleva de regreso a su cuarto, dejándome temblorosa, así que lo sigo mansamente. Aturdida. _**Realmente quiere esto.**_

En su cuarto, me mira mientras estamos de pie al lado de su cama.

— ¿Confías en mi? —pregunta de repente. Asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos con la súbita comprensión de que confió en él. _**¿Qué me va a hacer ahora? **_Un estremecimiento eléctrico zumba a través de mí.

—Buena chica —dice en un respiro, su pulgar deslizándose por mi labio inferior. Se dirige a su armario y regresa con una corbata de seda gris.

—Pon tus manos juntas en frente tuyo —ordena mientras jala la toalla y la tira al piso.

Hago lo que pide y une las muñecas con su corbata, anudándolas con firmeza. Sus ojos están brillantes y salvajes, llenos de excitación. Tira del nudo, está asegurado. _**Tuvo que haber sido alguna clase de chico explorador para aprender estos nudos**__**. **_¿Ahora qué? Mi pulso se ha ido por las nubes, el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético. Pasa sus dedos por mis coletas.

—Te ves muy joven con estas —murmura y se mueve hacia el frente.

Instintivamente, me muevo hacia atrás hasta que siento la cama contra la parte de atrás de mis rodillas. Tira su toalla, pero no puedo alejar mis ojos de su rostro. Su expresión es ardiente, llena de deseo.

—Oh Claire, ¿qué te haré? —susurra mientras me baja hacia la cama, acostándose a mi lado y poniendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza—. Mantén tus manos aquí arriba, no las muevas, ¿entiendes?

Sus ojos arden en los míos y estoy sin aliento por su intensidad. Este no es un hombre con el que me querría cruzar… nunca.

—Respóndeme —exige, su voz suave.

—No moveré mis manos. —Estoy sin aliento.

—Buena chica —murmura y deliberadamente lame su labio lentamente.

Estoy fascinada por su lengua, mientras esta se desliza lentamente sobre su labio superior. Me está mirando a los ojos, evaluándome. Se inclina y me da un beso limpio, un rápido beso en mis labios.

—Te voy a besar por completo, señorita Redfield —dice suavemente y toma mi barbilla, alzándola, dándole acceso a mi garganta.

Sus labios se deslizan por mi garganta, besando, chupando y mordisqueando, desde la pequeña caída hasta la base de mi cuello. Mi cuerpo demanda atención en todas partes. El reciente baño ha dejado mi piel hipersensible. Mi sangre caliente baja hacia mi vientre, entre mis piernas, justo _**ahí abajo.**_ Gimo.

Quiero tocarlo. Muevo mis manos con bastante torpeza, dado que estoy restringida y siento su cabello. Deja de besarme y alza la mirada hacia mí, agitando su cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo un sonido de desaprobación. Alcanza mis manos y las pone de nuevo sobre mi cabeza.

—No muevas tus manos o tendremos que empezar desde el principio. —Me regaña suavemente. Oh, es todo un bromista.

—Quiero tocarte. —Mi voz es entrecortada y fuera de control.

—Lo sé —murmura—Mantén tus manos sobre tu cabeza —exige, su voz fuerte.

Toma mi barbilla de nuevo y empieza a besar mi cuello como antes. Oh… es tan frustrante. Sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo y sobre mis pechos, mientras alcanza la inclinación en la base de mi cuello con sus labios. Gira la punta de su nariz alrededor de ella y entonces, empieza una travesía muy placentera con su boca, dirigiéndose al sur, siguiendo el camino de sus manos, desde mi esternón hasta mis pechos. Cada uno es besado y mordido suavemente y mis pezones son chupados tiernamente_**.**_Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse bajo su propia voluntad, con el mismo ritmo que lleva su boca en mí y estoy tratando de recordar desesperadamente mantener mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

—Quédate quieta —advierte, su aliento se siente cálido contra mi piel. Llegando a mi ombligo, mete su lengua y luego roza suavemente mi vientre con sus dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea sobre la cama.

—Eres muy dulce, señorita Redfield. —Su nariz se desliza sobre la línea entre mi vientre y mi vello púbico, mordiéndome suavemente, jugueteando con su lengua. Se sienta de repente, se arrodilla a mis pies, tomando mis tobillos y abriendo mis piernas.

Toma mi pie izquierdo, dobla mi rodilla y lleva mi pie hasta su boca. Observando y evaluando cada una de mis reacciones, besa con ternura cada uno de mis dedos y luego muerde cada uno suavemente bajo las almohadillas. Cuando llega a mi dedo pequeño, lo muerde con más fuerza y convulsiono, gimiendo. Desliza su lengua por mi empeine. Y no puedo mirarlo más. Es demasiado erótico. Voy a quemarme. Aprieto mis ojos y trato de absorber y manejar todas las sensaciones que él está creando. Besa mi tobillo y hace un sendero de besos desde mi pantorrilla hasta mi rodilla, justo un poco más arriba. Luego, empieza con el pie derecho, repitiendo todo el seductor y alucinante proceso.

—Oh, por favor —gimo cuando muerde mi dedo pequeño, la acción resonando profundamente en mi vientre.

—Todas las cosas buenas, señorita Redfield —respira.

Esta vez no se detiene en mi rodilla, sigue hasta el interior de mi muslo, separando mis muslos mientras lo hace. Y sé que va a hacer y parte de mi quiere alejarlo porque estoy mortificada y avergonzada. Me va a besar ¡_**ahí**_! Lo sé. Y parte de mi está haciendo gala de la anticipación. Se gira hacia mi otra rodilla y me besa hasta los muslos, besando, lamiendo, chupando y luego está entre mis piernas, deslizando su nariz arriba y abajo sobre mi sexo, muy suave, muy dulce, me retuerzo…_**Oh Dios…**_

Se detiene, esperando a que me calme. Lo hago y alzo mi cabeza para mirarlo, mi boca abierta mientras los latidos de mi corazón se esfuerzan por salir.

— ¿Sabes cuán intoxicante hueles, señorita Redfield? —murmura y mantiene sus ojos en mi, empuja su nariz en mi vello púbico y aspira.

Me pongo de un color escarlata, por todas partes, sintiendo desmayo e instantáneamente cierro mis ojos. No puedo verlo haciendo esto.

Lame suavemente la longitud de mi sexo. _**Oh mierda.**_

—Me gusta esto. —Suavemente tira de mi vello púbico—. Quizás mantengamos esto.

—Oh, por favor —ruego.

—Mmm, me gusta cuando me ruegas Claire.

Gimo.

—Ojo por ojo no es mi estilo habitual, señorita Redfield —susurra mientras me lame suavemente de arriba abajo—Pero me has complacido hoy y deberías ser premiada.

Escucho la maliciosa sonrisa en su voz y mientras mi cuerpo está cantando por sus palabras, su lengua empieza lentamente a hacer círculos en mi clítoris mientras sus manos sostienen mis muslos.

—¡Ahhhh! —gimo mientras mi cuerpo se arquea y convulsiona bajo el toque de su lengua.

Da vueltas con su lengua, una y otra vez, manteniendo la tortura. Estoy perdiendo todo sentido de mi misma, cada átomo en mi cuerpo muy concentrado en ese pequeño y potente vértice entre mis muslos. Mis piernas se ponen rígidas, él desliza su dedo en mi interior y escucho su gruñido.

—Oh, nena. Me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí.

Mueve su dedo en un gran círculo, estirándome, tirando de mi, su lengua repitiendo sus acciones y gimo. Es demasiado… mi cuerpo pide ayuda y no lo puedo negar más. Lo dejo ir, perdiendo todo pensamiento coherente mientras mi orgasmo se apodera de mí, retorciéndose en mi interior una y otra vez. Grito y el mundo se derrumba y desaparece de vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax hace todo nulo y vacio.

Estoy jadeando y vagamente escucho el sonido del empaque abriéndose. Lentamente se acomoda sobre mí y empieza a moverse. Oh… Dios. La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez..

— ¿Cómo se siente esto? —dice sin aliento.

—Bien, muy bien —digo. Y empieza a moverse en serio, rápido, fuerte y grande, entrando y saliendo de mi una y otra vez, implacable, empujándome y empujándome hasta que estoy de nuevo cerca del límite. Gimo.

—Vente para mi, nena. —Su voz es dura, áspera, cruda en mi oído y exploto alrededor de él.

—Gracias, joder —susurra, la mete duro una vez más y gime cuando llega a su clímax, apretándose contra mí. Luego se queda quieto, su cuerpo rígido.

Colapsando sobre mí, siento todo su peso apretándome contra el colchón. Tiro mis manos atadas sobre su cuello y lo sostengo lo mejor que puedo. Sé en este instante, que haría lo que fuese por este hombre. Soy suya. La maravilla que él me ha presentado está más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiese haber imaginado. Y él quiere llevarlo más lejos, mucho más lejos, a un lugar que no puedo, en mi ignorancia, siquiera imaginar._**Oh, ¿qué hacer?**_

Se apoya en sus codos y me mira con sus celestes e intensos ojos.

—Ves cuán buenos somos juntos —murmura— Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Créeme, Claire, puedo llevarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen. Sus palabras hacen eco en mis pensamientos. Roza su nariz contra la mía. Todavía me estoy recuperando de mi extraordinaria reacción física hacia él y alzo la mirada en su dirección, sin comprender, buscando algún pensamiento coherente.

De repente, nos damos cuentas de las voces en el pasillo afuera de su dormitorio. Me toma un momento procesar lo que he escuchado.

_—**Pero si todavía está en la cama entonces debe estar enfermo. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Leon nunca se queda dormido.**_

_—**Señora Kennedy, por favor.**_

_—**Kenny. No puedes alejarme de mi hijo.**_

_—**Señora Kennedy, él no está solo.**_

_— **¿A qué te refieres con que no está solo?**_

_—**Tiene a alguien con él.**_

_—**Oh**_. —Incluso yo escucho la incredulidad en su voz.

Leon parpadea rápidamente, mirándome, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de horror.

—Mierda, es mi madre.

*O* La madre de Leon xD

Hasta aquí este cap:D Nos leemos luego!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen si no a CAPCOM_. _

Así como tampoco me pertenece la trilogía de 50 sombras propiedad de E.L James

Espero que les este agradando esta historia:3

Capítulo17

Me aleja de golpe. Me estremezco. Se sienta en la cama y tira el condón usado a una cesta de basura.

—Vamos, necesitamos vestirnos… eso si quieres conocer a mi madre.

Sonríe, salta fuera de la cama y se pone los jeans, ¡sin ropa interior! Lucho por sentarme mientras sigo atada.

—Leon… no puedo moverme.

Su sonrisa se hace más grande, se inclina y desata la corbata. El patrón del tejido ha dejado una marca alrededor de mis muñecas. Es… sexy. Me mira. Está divertido, sus ojos danzando con alegría. Besa mi frente y me sonríe abiertamente.

—Otra primera vez —reconoce, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

—No tengo ropa limpia aquí. —De repente, siento pánico y considerando lo que acabo de experimentar, el pánico no me agrada. ¡Su madre!_**Mierda. **_—Tal vez debería quedarme aquí.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —amenaza Leon—Puedes usar algo mío.

Se ha puesto una camiseta blanca y pasa una mano por su cabello de recién follado. A pesar de mi ansiedad, pierdo el tren de mi pensamiento. ¿Me acostumbraré alguna vez a ver a este hermoso hombre? Su belleza es despampanante.

—Claire, podrías estar usando un saco y aun así te verías encantadora. Por favor, no te preocupes. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre. Vístete. Sólo iré a calmarla. —Su boca se presiona en una línea dura—Te espero en esa habitación en cinco minutos, de otra forma, vendré y te arrastraré hasta ahí yo mismo en lo que sea que estés usando. Mis camisetas están en este cajón. Mis camisas en el armario. Busca tú misma.

Sus ojos me observan especulativamente por un momento y deja la habitación.

_**La madre de Leon**__**.**___Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Tal vez conocerla pondrá una pequeña parte del rompecabezas en su lugar. Puede ayudarme a entender por qué Leon es del modo que es… Repentinamente, quiero conocerla. Recojo mi camisa del suelo y estoy encantada de descubrir que ha sobrevivido la noche prácticamente sin ninguna arruga. Encuentro mi sujetador bajo la cama y me visto rápidamente. Pero si hay una cosa que odio, es no usar bragas limpias. Busco a través de los cajones de su vestidor y me encuentro con el que contiene sus boxer. Luego de ponerme un par de Calvin Klein grises ajustados, me pongo mis pantalones y mis Converse.

Tomando mi chaqueta, me meto al baño y miro mis ojos demasiado brillantes, mi cara ruborizada… ¡Y mi cabello! Mierda, las coletas de recién follada no me van. Rebusco en las gavetas para encontrar un cepillo y encuentro un peine. Tendrá que servir. Una cola de caballo es la única respuesta. Le doy un vistazo desesperado a mi ropa. Tal vez debería aceptar la oferta de Leon sobre su ropa. Mi subconsciente tuerce los labios y modula la palabra "ja". La ignoro. Deslizándome en mi chaqueta, satisfecha de que los puños cubran los reveladores patrones que dejó su corbata, doy una última mirada ansiosa al espejo. Esto tendrá que servir. Me dirijo a la sala principal.

—Aquí está ella. —Leon se pone de pie.

Su expresión es cálida y apreciativa. La mujer de cabello arenoso junto a él se gira y me sonríe. Se pone de pie también. Está impecablemente vestida en un traje de falda color marrón con zapatos a juego. Se ve arreglada, elegante, hermosa y yo muero por dentro un poco, sabiendo que me veo como un desastre.

—Madre, esta es Claire Redfield. Claire, esta es Grace Trevelyan-Kennedy.

La Dra. Trevelyan-Kennedy me extiende su mano. T… ¿de Trevelyan?

—Qué placer conocerte —murmura.

Si no estoy equivocada, hay sorpresa y tal vez un aturdido alivio en su voz y un cálido resplandor en sus ojos color avellana. Tomo su mano y no puedo evitar sonreí con igual calidez.

—Dra. Trevelyan-Kennedy —murmuro.

—Llámame Grace. —Sonríe y Leon frunce el ceño—Usualmente soy la Dra. Trevelyan y la señora Kennedy es mi suegra. —Hace un guiño—. Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes?

Mira de manera interrogante a Leon, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Claire me entrevistó para el periódico escolar de la universidad porque estaré entregando los títulos esta semana.

_**Doble mierda.**____Había_ olvidado _eso_.

—Entonces, ¿te graduarás esta semana? —pregunta Grace.

—Sí.

Mi celular comienza a sonar._**Jill**__**, apuesto.**_

—Discúlpenme.

Está en la cocina. Me acerco y me inclino sobre la barra de desayuno, sin verificar el número— Jill.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Claire! —_**Oh**__**, **__**mierda**__**, e**_s _**Steve**__**.**___Suena desesperado— ¿Dónde estás? He estado intentando contactarte. Necesito verte, disculparme por mi comportamiento del viernes. ¿Por qué no me has regresado las llamadas?

—Mira Steve, ahora no es un buen momento. —Miro ansiosamente a Leon que me está mirando intensamente, su rostro impasible mientras le murmura algo a su mamá. Le doy la espalda.

— ¿Dónde estás? Jill está siendo muy evasiva —se queja.

—Estoy en Seattle.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en Seattle? ¿Estás con él?

—Steve, te llamaré más tarde. No puedo hablar contigo ahora. —Cuelgo.

Camino con indiferencia de regreso hacia Leon y su madre. Grace se encuentra en plena diatriba.

—… Y Chris llamó para decir que estabas por aquí. No te he visto en dos semanas, querido.

— ¿Lo hizo? —murmura Leon, mirándome con expresión indescifrable.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos almorzar juntos, pero puedo ver que tienes otros planes y no quiero interrumpir tu día.—Toma su largo abrigo color crema y se gira hacia él, ofreciéndole su mejilla. Él la besa brevemente, de forma dulce. Ella no lo toca.

—Tengo que llevar a Claire a Portland.

—Por supuesto, querido. Claire, ha sido un placer. Espero que nos encontremos otra vez.

Me extiende su mano, sus ojos brillantes y las sacudimos.

Kenny aparece de…_**¿dónde?**_

— ¿Señora Kennedy? —pregunta.

—Gracias, Kenny. —La escolta fuera de la sala y a través de las puertas dobles hacia el vestíbulo.

¿Kenny estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? ¿Dónde ha estado?

Leon me mira.

—Entonces, ¿el fotógrafo llamó?

_**Mierda.**_

D: Deben odiarme! *se esconde* lo siento, verán no pude entrar en ff por razones del estudio, sé que eso no es una buena excusa pero hey la buena noticia es que estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa que actualizare más seguido n.n si es que a mis padres no se les ocurre salir de la ciudad xD

Gracias por sus comentarios:3


End file.
